Envy My Pain
by A Sinners Curse
Summary: The Akatsuki wanted Haruno Sakura. They sought her out for there own sadistic pleasure. She’d be used as bait, for the Kyuubi vessel and a trap for not only her team but the ultimatum of an undermining scheme. ItachiSakura KakashiSakura Lemon!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers**: I'll make this bitterly sweet, and short. I do not own Naruto and characters. Masashi Kishimoto is the divine creator; sponsored by Shonen Jump and published by VIZ media, LLC . I accept no profit from this story. This Disclaimer will be only located In the Prologue of this story.

**Author's note**: Although, as the author of this story I take full credit of it's content and storyline. Any copying and/or use of this fanfic must be given request and permission of the author. note: I detest when people continually rant away with unnecessary information, I'll try to insure that I keep things simple, and short. As for general updates: I am currently mobilized with the United States army over seas. Meaning that time can be opened, or time can be cut short when it comes to updates. I apologize for any misunderstandings or an inconvenience to my readers, if you would like to be placed on a mail listing please ensure that you review, and add ((Please add me to your mailing list)) I'll be sure to do so. Much thanks. (A Sinners Curse)

* * *

**Envy My Pain**

Prologue

By: A Sinners Curse

* * *

Her tears were tainted in the crimson color of blood, as it slid down the slender curve of her flushed cheeks. Her passionately decretive pink Sakura colored hair dangled into the small breeze. She was drowning in her self doubt, as her comrades laid sprawled out upon the smooth pebbles of the river rocks. She cried weakly as she took particular note to there breaths, as they lay panting, and grasping weakly for air. Blood drizzling thickly from there wounds. And all she could do was cry. She felt weak, and unprotected---Her friends had sacrificed everything for the mission, for her. She was crying not only for her weakness but for them, for her teammates she so desperately wished she could help.

"_Please_."

It was the only pleading word she could risk saying---she knew that anything else, would be risking it all. Her life, and their life. She trembled under his gaze, she could feel the power of the Sharingan the crimson hues, of eerie complexion . She was afraid of both the power of his Sharingan eyes, and more importantly him. Although, it was true that a ninja's secret weapon should be employed judiciously…and not displayed at random to every foe you face, with _him _it was different with him, it only meant empowerment and curtain defeat.

She felt the biting of his scarlet nails crush cruelly into the flesh of her forearm. Blood began to drizzle out lazily as a thin coat of her blood streamed over his fingers. She watched the sadistic flare of satisfaction cross his features she began to hesitate if he was going to kill her then, and there. She began to hyperventilate in a hiccup of fear, as her evergreen hues grew large and wide with uncertainty. Was this the end?

She was tossed towards her wounded comrades. She stumbled weakly to gain her balance as she gazed surprisingly shocked towards the dark cloaked figure man. The tilt of his straw hat concealed much of his features, and his cloak made him seem unfamiliar and hard to recognized. But, those eyes---those tainted hues which seemed to compete against sin itself. She choked weakly as her hand good hand drew up to the damaged flesh of her forearm. She allowed the flow of her Chakra, something she always had the best control over. Understanding the use of one's Chakra and manipulating them successfully is quite and achievement.

She began to heal the flesh wound, surprisingly quick as she turned towards her friends. She had healing hands---a gift that she had learned from the fifth. Something that gave her monstrous strength and the gift of healing and saving others. She began to cure the two fallen members. First Naruto, he was in the worst state, She knew that moving an injured body was the worse thing you could do---first she had to analyze. She ran a strikingly skilled hand over his body; a green glow illuminating off of his broken body---his flesh began to heat a healthy glow and the flushed cheeks which indicated his mild fever of over use of Chakra began to fade. She took in a relaxing breath as she realized that he might be in critical condition but he was workable. She saw that most of the Demon Fox within him took up where she could not. She was relieved, as she made her way to the second. She glanced back to watch as Itachi gave her a dark stare---one that told her that she was limited with her use of time.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

She watched the haunting expression of is features twist with pain as he grasped out weakly. His mind was entrapped in some of kind of unknown skill. She had yet to learn the name of. She had never dealt with Itachi on a personal basis. She had only heard about the mess he left when he had first came looking of Naruto, but what was the meaning behind this? She placed her hand upon her Sensei's head. She could feel the heat of pain, and she began to heal him from his trance. It was very painful for Sakura---she had little to no Chakra left. She had spent most of it in trying to flee the dangerous men before her.

"Your finished."

Before she could finish the job completely she felt the twist of his fingers knotting into her hair, he had used some nameable speed. By natural instinct her fingers clenched at his grip as she weakly cried out. She had little to no fight left in her, but she knew that her comrades were at least going to survive. She cried…again weakly as she felt a white cloth drown over her swollen lips. She felt the drug's effect dull her senses as her eyes began to grow heavy---she battled, but it was useless and she was limp in his arms. His cruel, unmerciful arms.

------

The room was dark, there was no light---there was no sweet smell of cleanliness. The very air of the room seemed stale, and flavorless. She coughed but she felt the pain of the gag, tied to tightly tare at her dried lips. She shook as she felt her arms and legs bound to soft comfort of the futon she laid in. She struggled weakly and her cries were echoless in the thick damp walls. It was cold, and she shivered. Her eyes were covered, and she could not see. She had the sense of hearing, touch and smell. She was all alone it seemed and she didn't understand…how this came to be.

"You have 2 choices…yeah."

She shivered, because the voice was something new. She had never heard this man before---or was it a women? It was crossed with a masculine richness but yet it still held a famine grace to it. She began to take in deep breaths, her fear was openly exposed.

"You become our pet, and serve our purpose, yeah. Or…you die, yeah."

She shivered…and he came over, his hands were soft yet rough at the same time as they caressed the curve of her cheek. She whimpered as she began to take in deep breaths---the cloth that lay across her eyes was unknotted and untied, and then the gag. Unconsciously her tongue reacted to it's removal as it darted out and licked painful at her chapped, lips. She began to blink sporadically as her eyes began to adjust to the dim lighted room. So it did have some light in it, after all. His fingers ran to her hands, untying the knots, which had left bold red lines upon her wrist. His thumb drew over the lines of both wrist, drawing them together as his he lifted them up towards his lips. He kissed each wrist softly, gently, caressingly as he soothed out the pain. She shivered as she felt one hand stretch out towards her legs, as he untied each one, drawing over her body to the adjacent leg. He smiled up at her as he drew her legs---doing the same process that he had done to her wrists. He gave her a coy smirk.

"Unfortunately, my teammates are a little rough…yeah?"

She took note that she wore her tattered uniform---drenched in dirt and blood. She shot him a confused look as his lips came to the hallow shell of her outer ear. He kissed there gently and stroked his tongue across the brim, dipping down to the small slope of ear nibbling there softly.

"Sakura-Chan…"

"Why…?"

"Hmm…"

"Why me? I'm a ninja---nothing particularly special, nothing making me some out to be prodigy or unique. Why was _I _abducted?"

A dark figure lay drawn to the side of the doorway, where his frame rested lazily. He gazed at her with unemotional stare, he had a dull completion about himself. As even to grunt, would be to troublesome…he gazed at hit fellow member. His lower lip twitched, for whatever reason.

"I believe that you were given two choices…"

Sakura's head shot up to meet head on with onyx hues. She could barley make him out, under the dull light. But she could tell from his voice, and the mannerism of his character---who it was. She frowned, and her fists clenched momentarily at the man. She hissed under breath, but she felt the gentle stroking of his fingers upon her fisted palms, and her body responded to his menstruations as they opened themselves for his exploration of skilled digits.

"Such a beautiful women, Sakura-Chan----yeah. Shouldn't do such unladylike things, yeah?"

"Your purpose, is either life or death. Now, it's your choice"

He knew what the other man was doing. He was toying with her, mocking her and slowly spinning a web of false comfort over her. It was how someone as wickedly charming as he could do. He smirked inwardly as Sakura was desperate for comfort, anything---and she'd be swallowed into the mouth of the most sadistic men of the group. How pathetically weak. He mused over her as he pushed his frame from the wall. She knew that she'd rather die then to become there organizations play thing. A pet, or anything that involved her tainting her purity. Some things are worse then death, and that was one of them.

"…Death…."

"Hmm…how very disappointing, yeah. Maybe you should reconsider, yeah?"

"Allow me to elaborate for him, if you choice death---your still a pet Sakura-_Chan _your still going to be played with, toyed with, and tortured. We'll make it a life changing experience either way---but on the other hand." He sat on the bed, she took notice he only wore his fish netting shirt, and his baggy black ninja pants.

"Once we've all had are fill of you, sweet Sakura-Chan. We'll release you…I personally guarantee you your freedom once it's all over."

She took down a gulp, as her eyes trained onto his blocking out the man who was still kissing at her wrists, stroking her hands and entrancing her with her sense of touch. She felt afraid as Itachi sat only inches away. She could feel his weight outrank her own as the bed dipped to him.

"I wouldn't want to live, after being a used up doll."

"Life is precious Sakura-Chan, isn't that what your village has taught you? Don't you value life? Hmm?"

His scarlet well manicured fingers grasped out to stroke her passion pinks locks, it was gentle and she flinched at his touch. She afraid of what he was capable of doing. The memories still fresh in her mind of what he had maliciously did to both her and her fellow team. She shivered and shied away but the man who held her wrists drew out his tongue wickedly as ran it up the inside of her arm, to her elbow. His breath blew, so it felt so cold yet so warm. She whimpered as Itachi took advantage of her lack of attention upon himself as his tongue darted out to lick at her ear. The same ear that the man below her had nibbled and teased moments before. She pulled at her arms, but she felt the pressure of her shoulders being hauled up from the bed.

The blond kneeled to the floor as his hands ran two the binding marks of her ankles, his fingers rolled across the deep red circles of the binding marks of the rope. He ran his tongue on her calf muscles and as she went to push away Itachi she realized that the blond had his free hand binding her two hands behind her back. Were they both that skilled? They worked together in unspoken teamwork. She grasped as she felt him bite hard upon her ear, and the man bellow at the same moment, bit down on the inside of her tight. She chocked back a cry but her mouth was automatically silenced by Itachi's cruel lips. She began to panic. As she felt blood drizzling down from both wounds, but already the blond exotic beauty began to clean it away---while Itachi created more…biting on her lip and he began to drink her blood as if it was a soul life support of some kind.

"W-why, am I still so weak…my Chakra."

"Shh…Don't worry about such trivial things, yeah? Worry about what choice your going to make, yeah."

He drew his tongue a peak higher, and that was when she realized that she had no shorts, no underwear, nothing to protect his cupped hand over her sex. He hissed slightly under breath as he drew his lazy blue hues to the man who stood above him.

"She's not showing proper respect, Yeah. Dry…she's asking for pain, yeah?"

"Listen…relax, if you don't it's going to be a lot more painful for you---little one."

"I---I…Don't understand."

"I guess I can cut you some slack, pinky---yeah. You being new and all. But, I suggest you answer our question…could be worst, we could share you with all of the organization, yeah? A pet to me and Itachi, yeah?"

"But…"

Teeth bit down on her neck, and she cried out softly and a tongue began to lavish he thigh. She felt a blade of some kind press upon a tendon to her underside leg. She hissed, she knew his intentions before he even dared to threaten her. They would torture her into submission or kill her trying. She was with few choices and she took in a deep breath as she felt teeth dig into her neck.

"I surrender…please, no more."

"She's crying for us to stop, yeah?"

"Mmm, we never had the intentions of stopping Sakura-Chan. We might save you a few thoughts of comfort if you agree to our terms. Now, life---or---death."

"Hn…"

She was hesitating with an answer . Without even a second thought, she was hauled backwards into strong arms which easily lifted her up, holding her in a upper arm lock as Itachi slid in between her legs. His waist now flushed with her own---but a hand was already toying with her entrance and she was grasping for breath---he had knocked the wind out of her and she choked for air. She felt him slide open her center folds, with two strong and demanding fingers as the man behind her began to chuckle.

* * *

Question: Would you like this story to continue? 

Flames: If it's a grammar issue, don't bother. I am not perfect.


	2. The Forbidden Art

**Authors note**: Hmm…I would like to take a second to thank my reviewers. You all know who you are! So thank you, and for all the wonderful comments I recieved I've personaly decided a treat you guys to an update. Hope it meets to all of your satisfactory.

* * *

Envy My Pain

Chapter 1: The Forbidden Art

By: A sinners Curse

* * *

_She was hesitating_ with an answer. Without even a second thought, she was hauled backwards into strong arms which easily lifted her up, holding her in a upper arm lock as Itachi slid in between her legs. His waist now flushed with her own---but a hand was already toying with her entrance and she was grasping for breath---he had knocked the wind out of her and she choked for air. She felt him slide open her center folds, with two strong and demanding fingers as the man behind her began to chuckle. 

She could feel the strong chiseled chest of the masculine blond behind her, which was holding her in a loose lock hold. As if preplanned before hand his hands slid from there hold from her arms and slid down in sync with is counter partner straining to stretching her a tad bit more. Her tattered uniform held little to no comfort as the heat of his body began to seep through the exposed threads of her torn wardrobe; it was like hot flesh burning into her cold flesh. To her astonishment a small trail of goose bumps slithered down her small framed spine, and down two the curl of her toes as she hesitated with a controlled groan, which came out of parted and exposed lips, earning a simple grunt of approval. Which _one_ had it been? It was so hard to tell.

Darkness gloomed before her, as Itachi held the folds of her exposed flower opened, there had yet to be even the smallest of a tease as his unmoving fingers restrained her open. His skilled digits were unmoving, and unkind. The pressure was an uncomfortable twitch that made her shiver in the arms of the stranger behind her who only purred into her ear, was that _mockery_? Her evergreen hues were locked tight behind the steel intensity of her exposed emotions. She was humiliated, in the arms of compete strangers who touched her with there experienced exploration of cruelty. It was not until she felt the slick. Sticky like residue drizzle down her inner thigh. Her eyes shot open and what she was met with surprised her, no…it _robbed_ her breath away. His eyes were so intense, and they were so black and intoxicating that she was lost in there depths. She felt like she was staring into familiar eyes, and then it crushed upon her whose brother this was and what he represented.

She cringed and even if the gentle strokes on her slender hips, made her spin with some unnamed need…she had to fight, for the love of her life she had to fight. She felt the palms of her hands clench into fists but before she could even flinch from there hold a spinning sensation overcame her as black, became red. In a moment she felt dizzy, the next she felt a finger sliding into her…only one and it wasn't as hurtful as the two fingers that stretched her. A smirk slid to his features, and her shocked expression seemed to slither away with an other mumbled moan. She cringed inwardly at herself for not trying hard, and her inner Sakura had seemed to vanish at the most critical point. The one time she needs it, and it abandons her. He she felt the display of fingers rubbing at her flat well toned stomach, running smoothly on her cream-white flesh.

It was as if his fingers were worshiping the very essence of her life, and it made her shiver. In sync another finger slithered into her…it was as if the two had thought the same exposing thoughts. It was torturing her and they both knew…they were savoring in her humiliation and her lack of control. Her weakness, and her compliance to there menstruations, and before she could choke it back she cried out a luscious sensual moan. It wasn't something that you'd consider coming from a pre-teen girl, no it was a sound you'd consider coming from the lips of a women. That's what she was, that was what they were making her.

"Don't fight us, Pinky…yeah. When you give in it's more pleasurable, yeah?"

As he said this his fingers slid over on top of Itachi's and she could feel two heated hands cupping at her sex, and with some skill he managed to slid in one of his fingers to intermix with Itachi's probing exploration of her women anatomy. She cried out, arching her body into the blond stranger behind her…She exposed her body to the man in front and he took advantage as his smooth chin nuzzled into her jaw line. Was that _affe_ction? But she was rewarded with another finger inside the tight entrance of her virginal, untouched core. They knew it, and he was trying to make it easer on her body, with a web false security.

The only thing she could do was bite down on the outer flesh of her lower trembling lip. The pain inside her was unbearable and so surreal; it was so painful that tears stung at the corners of her eyes. Only slivering down the curve of her cheek, dripping down the flat of her stomach, and when her eyes sparkled open with mixed feelings she realized that she was completely bare to the world. They had managed to pull apart the remanding particles of her clothing…and the warmth of there body had alluded some illusion they there were still on. The confusion of there touches had made hers simply void out some of the most crucial elements of her senses and her mind was already numbing to there effects. She began to wiggle in discomfort, as a firm death grip of hand that still lingered on the side of her hip held her snuggly in place as their fingers danced together. When hot moist sensual lips came to the shell of her ear, her eyes shielded away, closing to some hauntingly evil effect---as her sense began drifting so did her current pain, which now was beginning to subside. She shivered as his hand slid from the position of her hip to her chin. Pulling her face sideways almost to gently, and then without hesitation his tongue darted out to lick at her warm salt tasting tears, and then before she could realize it another tongue darted out and mimicked the other, tasting the salty residue of her pain.

Where they tasting her _pain_? Suddenly she felt the lower parts of her start to spasm uncontrollably with some kind of spark, they throbbed and subconsciously she felt this heated blush creep to her features as sweat began to pool over the curves of her naked body. The tears of her pain, all but forgotten in the single moment of that breath taking spark of light. She felt the man behind her, grip hard to her hip as his fingers began to dig painfully into the dipping V shape of her sides and she cringed outwardly…her lips pursing into the air as she grasped out for air. _Had_ she been holding her breath, and for how long? Had he forced her to breath? Could they tell she had been holding it?

She cried out almost longingly as she felt something crush into her, like the wind being knocked from her weak frail form---but this was oh so mind numbingly more pleasurable though---and her hips seemed to rise up as the fingers inside her paused in mid strokes, enjoying her lower half crushing them, tightly as she heard _them_ chuckling. As if hugging them before they would go her body started to finally relax. And, just like that, slowly there fingers slid out---in sync with one another as she grasped out with a pleasurable moan still sore and throbbing from the orgasmic experience that had just unfolded inside of her.

Her moan had earned her an egger hug from behind. His one free hand slid completely in front of her waist tugging her back into his strong warm arms as his other hand separated his counter partner Itachi. As if hogging her last few spasms, in the warmth and comfort of his hold. She was surprised that his free hand was drawing to his lips where she looked up to watch him play with the sticky honey sickle juices---his two fingers rubbed curiously against his thumb as if testing it's rank, he seemed to deem it worth enough causing her to blushed; a deep pink. Watched as he very slowly and deliberately took it to his lips where he parted them drawing in his two lazy fingers.

His cyan colored hues darted into the warmth of her curiously fearful gaze. He did this erotic purr and he pulled her closer to him, if at all even possible. He began to cuddle into her as if he was worshiping her for the moment; she was worried about the feelings that were starting to stir deep within the depths of her soul. What were they doing to her? She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a strong hand tug her attentions towards him. He was being ignored and he seemed to be displeased that his partner was pursuing favoritism. He clicked his tongue unimpressed, and more irritated then he allowed himself follow through with. He pulled those green eyes into view---and he showed her the strength of his eyes as she felt the crimson blood tears begin to turn…she became so loose minded.

"It would seem Itachi, is impressed yeah? He's going to do a little amnesia…"He chuckled out the lasting yeah."

"He's correct; I'm going to loose your mind from all your human sentimental attachments. It would seem that in the exploration of your anatomy young Sakura-Chan that we've ran into a little problem..."

She was confused and she was numb spirited and transfixed on the spinning tears and spun around chaotically. Her mind had been comprehended everything single word he said, but her body was unresponsive of any movement. Her Chakra was drained and the man behind her snuggled into her more comfortably for her support, his lips were kissing at her throat---soft, gentle as if he understood everything that was going to happen to her, understanding her discomfort. But, why would he care? He's just as guilty as Itachi for her imprisonment…but it was when she felt his hands stroking her damp, sweaty hair she felt memories being torn from her mind. Painfully, oh there was nothing pleasurable about the images of her heart being ripped from her soul's joy, happiness, pain, jealousy. Oh he was taking everything she loved and she was being forced to endure this…she wanted death. Oh god she wanted death.

"Shh…don't worry Sakura-_Chan_, Yeah. You got me and Itachi-Kun---"

"Death, please---please I want to die."

"Hmm…a little to late Sakura-Chan, yeah." He seemed a little sadden that she'd cry out her inner weakness, where was that inner Sakura she'd been noted to have, that inner monstrous strength?

"It's okay Sakura…you'll no longer remember why life was important, only deemed what we will make you believe is important. You'll never remember the value of a past you once had. All you have is the future that _we can_ give or take."

Deidara began to stroke her tenderly as she began to fall asleep, there were tears streaming painfully down her cheek as she felt the last of every memories in her life shredded away into nothingness, what was that bottomless pit of nothingness she was feeling, it was something horrible, life altering. She cried into the arms of a stranger who she didn't even know the name to, and then darkness enveloped her…but the fleeting words of the strange blond haired stranger whispered into her ear as he began to lower her into something warm and soft.

"You sleep Sakura-Chan…Yeah. Don't worry, you're _our_ pet. You're the object of our affection, yeah."

"The object of affection, for now." Itachi cut in harshly.

"Hrm, you don't think she'll last long Itachi-Kun? I think your _very_, very wrong---the cursed seal is already working on her. She'll be a perfect little doll, yeah? Hmm…I think that we should call her…"

"We will call her, Sakura."

"Same name, yeah? Not the usual…"

Itachi only gave a sideward's glance to his counter partner only giving him a very indifferent look as he glanced downwards at their sleeping _pet_. He was taking possession over her. He understood that stealing ones memories, loves, and moments was one of the forbidden arts. A sin, punishable by fate and perishable by hope, and all you could see was the long slender tendrils of blond hair stroking downwards in the young face of fleeting worry of Deidara. But, Itachi's hands were there to stroke tenderly at his partners face drawing the weaker mans cyan colored hues into the depths of his crimson heated gaze. He grinned, as he bent down into the hallow shell of his ear.

"I'll sleep with her, tonight. Go ahead to bed and get some rest."


	3. Amnesia

Authors note: This is when I ask the reviewers for there general feed back: Is there anything you guys would like to see, any idea's you would like me to incorporate into this story, that you haven't seen that you would like to see, would you like less Lemon and more storyline? Tell me what you'd like.

* * *

**Envy My Pain**

Chapter 2: Amnesia

By: A Sinners Curse

* * *

"I'll sleep with her, tonight. Go ahead to bed and get some rest."

Her body was aflame; it felt like her body was aching with some feverish disease that she'd not been able to relate to or distantly recalled. She was shivering because she felt like she was wrapped in some warm cocoon of comfort, but her body ached in this inner coldness it had some commingling effect to her numbed senses. She suddenly felt so barren. She felt bemused and strangely baffled---she didn't know really who she was, only the simple flesh of a human. Was this a dream? She couldn't recall what a dream was; but the world seemed to be mysteriously etched into a blurred sense of an illusion. She understood the meanings of words and what it symbolized, but she couldn't put a memory behind it a picture that could re-call a related experience. It was if she was knowledgeable with the same wisdom---both combatant and none-combatant warfare. (So she knew the simple things like 'walking' and talking) but as for the picture of memory---it was empty.

Her eyes began to blink, and the room seemed darker now as her evergreen hues darted this way and that. She franticly scanned the room trying to analyze the area and the foreign feeling of discomfort that surrounded her. Was there immediate danger? Her hands felt weak, and it was very heavy to move them, but with some dominant feeling of willpower they began to weakly comply with her demands. It was a numbing feeling---waking up for the first time, or so it had seemed. She didn't understand why her mind had reminded her 'this isn't the first' but to her memory recall it felt like this was birth. She was hot, and sweaty. The room had this cooling breeze of night that tingled against her sweat and clammy skin, blowing away the minor discomfort of her fading fever.

She took in a deep startling breath, as she began to consternate on all of her senses. She was trying to recall there use, and what importance they could suffice to her. She touched the silk bedding, and her fingers roamed lazily along it's curves---her fingers ran up the structure of something thick underneath---and her eyes shot up to catch the heavy breathing of a sleeping ninja. It was a sense, deep within her that made her feel that she somehow knew this man---but she couldn't place a picture to the name. It was odd, but she moved away---her body was still unclothed and she wasn't sure if it was normal to be like this…so openly exposed. It was a first time feeling, but it felt a tad bit discomforting to see the man's bare chest. It was so different from her own, her fingers grasped to touch it. To feel the texture of what this different species---felt like.

A hand shot out, as if he had been watching her through the close view of his eyes. She felt startled, and she coked back with…this feeling of, fear. Was this man something important to her? Who was he…why was he here in bed laying with her, naked like her. Open to her, like she was to him? Was this death, was she dead? She felt so alone…so scared, and empty.

When the hand shot out, it was firm but gentle. Or in the view of Itachi it was gentle, and with one fluent graceful moment he pulled her to him. She was pressed into his chest, their naked bodies for the first time intimately touching one another. His eyes roamed over her, as if analyzing her for approval. He clicked his tongue as his free hand slid up from under the covers to stroke gently and believe it or not…it was gentle. His callused hands ruff from training, and secretive missions---stroked through her pink tresses. He was fondling her, as if wooing her emptiness away.

His hand that had a strong hold on her arm, slid down to stroke lazily at her sides, only to grasp at the swaying curve of her hip and in that one single breath taking motion much like a flick of a finger she was dragged completely on top of him. Her lips meshed into his startlingly her into the submission of a painful kiss, and her grasp was stolen with the flicker of his tongue, the second and the moment they parted for him with pain and curiosity---he took advantage and ravished her mouth. She crooned deeply into his throat as his fingers slid from her hair, down to the slender sway of her sides, meeting at her hips with the other.

He flushed his hips with hers, but the texture of soft silky material was all she could feel rubbing against her bare lower half. He was wearing briefs? She shivered as the thick throb of discomfort overwhelmed her, as something hard and hot and steamy with some unnamable heat began to brush at her lower sensitive flesh. She whimpered as his tongue turned inside her mouth rolling hers with it as he began to rock her hips with his. She was shivering in his arms. She had no idea who he was, or what got her here but it felt painful---was it supposes to hurt? It wasn't a pain you'd relate to when you were injured or had a wound. Although it was hard to relate because she couldn't remember ever being injured; but this pain was some kind of inner pain. She needed something, but what?

His lips were to her ear, when had they left the comfort of her mouth? His breath was warm and coaxing to her senses and his voice was so rich and deep. So potent that her eyes began to subconsciously droop into a haze, his fingers suddenly flexed on her hips---only to have his hips arch into hers leaving her to experience him meeting her with the ends of something long and hard; as _it_ flexed dangerously in the confinement of it's materials.

"I'm surprised you awoke as soon as you did, Sakura. Very intriguing, I'm impressed---not a lot of people can go with what you've been through."

She didn't comprehend the meaning behind his words. She was bitterly confused at the emotional strain they put her in---just the meaning. What was he talking about, and was Sakura her name? Why was it so hard for her to know these simple things…why couldn't she remember, anything. She was no longer arching into him---or moaning sweet nothingness into the night. She was stiff, and strained. But his hands continuously stroked at her sides as if mocking her current state of mind.

"Hmm…"

"W-who…w-who are you. Why can't I remember anything?"

"Who I am, isn't all that important. As for who you are…your 'our' pet, Sakura-Chan. You simply can't remember, because pets aren't supposed to remember anything outside the box. The box that 'we' created for you---little one."

"_Pet_?"

He slid one hand from her hip, to her hair again. Stroking it like a mother would a terrified toddler. Was he done playing the sadistic bastard? Was he being affectionate? Why now, at this moment?

"See, if I stroke you this way---you'll purr. When I fondle you---you'll mewl." As if to indicate his last statement His hips arched up into hers, his fingers flexing into her side to help aid her into dipping her hips in towards his generous thrust. It pressed perfectly to the heat of her core; there the pitched tent inside the silk brushed her sex---something hot and warm, intermixing with some hot juices that slid from her throbbing sex. She mewled into his hand that stroked at her hair and face. She wanted to crumble into him, her body weak to his advancement.

"See, you're a minx kitten. One that has been altered into submission of 'our' will." His lips nibbled at her ear as his tongue darted out to taste the slender curve of her ear. "Your purpose is simply please your masters, 'pet'."

He arched into her again playing with her tight throbbing passage. He was rubbing the friction of his large clothed member over her openly exposed one. She was singing to his ears again---she was loud, and he enjoyed it as he began to buck a little more, arching a little harder. He was showing her that her body was a possession of 'theirs' and she was mildly confused by what he implied when he said 'ours' but she was whimpering again as she felt something hot wet and slick rub against her folds. How had it escaped the confinement of its material?

"Shh…I see the fear in your eyes, and you're not sure why your body is so fearful. Relax, pet. Your body is going to get so use to us that you're going to act to it like second nature. After all…it's all you're going to know. Now purr for me kitten."

He ran it across the swollen bud of her clint. She purred this sensual cry as he began to stroke her more firmly. He could feel her coating him with her love juices. She was so ready for him that he seemed to pride himself that she was so responsive, and at her current level he had figured it would take her a day or two to recover from the fever of the memory swipe effect. He groaned softly, he knew Deidara would be more then less upset if he had started the deflowering process without him; but at this level he was almost tempted not to stop. It was a first, because Itachi was not really a sexual driven man like much of his organization---he was more or less into empowering the mind of purity. It was intoxicating to him, to rob the purity of individuals---to steal everything from them. To promise them death and despair them with life, he loved the fact that he had the power of dominace, that he was the only one who could conflict them with pain or pleasure. It was at the power of 'his' will. It was much like the night of his betrayal. Such weak, frail sentimental mortals. Dwelling always in the solution that the worst could never come. Now, he held her in the palm of his grasp---he could crush her bones, and drain her of her essence of life, without a doubt she was weak---and openly exposed to him. He was infatuated, with the role of dominance, after all she made it so easy for him.

He watched her eyes flinch as he began to apply more pressure, she was whimpering, in his arms like a wounded angel. So lost, and confused---he pressed his hands to her hips as he took in a grunt as he penetrated her. He heard her angelic cry for mercy---but for the night there would be none. She would learn her place among the demons of men, and she would learn her role as 'his' pet. There was no 'we' or 'us' or even an 'our' for now he was playing the master in solo, and he showed no care as his angel began to wilt in his arms. His cherry blossom was broken, and hurting. He knew this and he relished in the fact that 'he' was the one inflicting the pain. It was only him, and she would learn that he would be the only one to oblige into her punishments. Only him, as he began to rock into a slow motion, it was very gentle for her and very slow---he was allowing her to get accustomed to his size, and his length. It was her first time, and he knew that he wanted it imprinted into that empty space of memory. He wanted her to think only about him, and yes he would even permit her memories to be altered by his Deidara. He grinned as he watched her tears of pain wilt away much like her pain as she began to subconsciously rock into the patterned roll of his lean masculine hips. He shivered, because her body began to welcome him. She was even clenching around his flesh---she was so tight that he was lost in a moment of bliss as he cried out. A first, but that was just a secret between him and his pet. She was everything Deidara had said she could be, he was right to assume that he had underestimated her value.

She was whimpering—with heavy pants. Oh yes, he could feel the sweat return to her body, and he knew it wasn't from fighting an illness or a fever. Oh, he created it and he knew that she was begging to realize a curtain life force in her body was being opened to him. Yes, her very life and soul was binding this into her permit memory; she was feeling for the first time, pleasure, pain, anguish, and yes irony. His lips have never touched the lips of a 'pet' he would deem beneath himself and unworthy to lower himself and his standards for a mere women, with not particular value. But, she was different---and her lips were so temptingly alluring that he found himself kissing her. Oh yes, could you imagine the shock that filled her eyes when she felt the intimacy of his lips against her mouth again. He was taking advantage of her exposed weakness but she no longer cared because she felt safe in his arms. She was both scared, and happy at the same time. She knew that his kisses were outward as if half of him was in the kiss and half of him was discerning if this was what he had truly wanted. It was some weird connection she had, maybe they were lovers before her memory was lost. Why did his face make her think of something in her forgotten past? Someone she had loved very much---but she couldn't remember a name only the similarities of him being...why was she feeling this? She cried as her thoughts were crushed from her mind as she exploded into this fantasy she was shivering on his heated flesh, and then she watched him pull himself from her and before she could understand his reasoning she felt something hot and warm splash onto her lower abdomens, which were flexed tightly into his hard grip.

"At the same time..."

"I...I'm sorry, was it something I did?"

If he had heard her speak he should no particular note to it, and his eyes shot over to the gaze of glowing cyan. A smirk lit over Itachi's lip as he watched his companion glower with muted anger. He began to stroke Sakura's body with his large hands watching the man in the corner frown with distaste as if he was angered at not Itachi but Sakura. It was unannounced on who the person was but he stalked over, and Sakura felt afraid as she pressed her tiredly over exhausted body close to Itachi's as if using him as a shield of protection. She wasn't sure what that glow of anger signified because she couldn't understand his rash entrance, or the look of distrust written on his face. Did she know him? Was it something she had done, or had this man on the bed beside her been his lover?

"So, did she meet to your satisfaction Itachi-Kun?"

"Presumably so..." Itachi was grinning, as his hands came up to stroke at her hair, pressing her face more comfortably to his hairless chest. He could feel the racing of her heart, and her panting of there intermingling aftermath; he knew that she was to knew to this world to understand the situation, or the fact that his Deidara was trying to protect her...not the other way around. He chuckled at his comrades failed attempts but he slid over as he slid into the large lavishing bed. His hands reached out for her but Itachi shot him a hot glare of possession.

"Hm...she's been overworked."

"I'll be gentle, she is after all---our pet, yeah?"

Sakura didn't know what was going on and she snuggled more into the thickly massive chest of Itachi. She didn't want to feel so empty but right now she felt both empty and confused. She didn't understand anything that was going on, or this man who had lurked in the shadows the entire time; watching her and Itachi couple. But, she gasped when she felt smooth hands stroke at her pink tasseled tresses it was so soothing as he stroked her like you would a new born baby. Her ever green hues shot up to brush into the most intoxicating blue eyes she'd ever seen. His lips were there to swallow her grasp as Itachi stayed molded into his spot, with her to his chest, and his comrade's hands carefully running over his chest, and the free one over her hair. Itachi's head tilted with amusement as he watched her lips being taken so gently, so she would taste what a real kiss should feel...he was interested in who's she'd like more and his violet colored fingers began to stroke lazily at Deidara's golden locks.

"I believe was was sincere when I had instructed you she's had enough for the evening, Deidara. I suggest you heed my warnings."

Within a second his hair was clenched into a tight fist, and Deidara only reacted to it as a flinch . His lips pulling from the tired flower before him. He humphed and pulled back hating that Itachi was taking domance over the situation. So this was a battle at who could woe her to who she would favor. He grinned up at Itachi as he pulled away.

"In the morning; we'll have to disclose privately about this particular situation. I presume rules are going to be made, yeah?"

"Bother me tomorrow. I'm tired, and you've ruined the moment."

"Your spending the night with her, yeah? That's never been done with any of the previous..."

"Enough."

He bowed as he pulled his weight from the bed. With a dash of smoke and the curling of some nonintoxicating and sweet scented air he was gone. Her eyes immediately rested into the perilously black obs. She snuggled into his warmth for comfort. The moment she had done so Itachi reacted, and she could feel the strength of his arms tangle around her pulling her tightly to him. Was that a intimate hug? He kissed the exposed part of her forehead and she felt a little uncomfortable with the use of his lips to her forehead. Was it something in her past that made her flinch? Was it something that someone had done to her; or was she self-conscience about her forehead?

"Rest."

No sooner did he say those words did her eyes droop down into the bliss of an intoxicating sleep. She felt so safe in his arms, like she was meant to be there. Why was there this itch inside her making her feel like she'd always wanted this---was it the reminder of some person or some childhood crush. She felt like she loved this person, or was she loving the right one? She was confused but she was now fading away into a deep endless sleep. Her body was tired, and throbbed with pain but her mind began to push all the discomforts away...for the moment.


	4. Falling For You

Authors note: I know that this chapter doesn't get too much into a storyline just yet, but I promise it's getting there. Warning this story might get into a dash of Kakashi and Sakura, depending on how it goes and how I feel.

Next to come: Naruto and Kakashi our out to find there beloved Cherry Blossom---but what's this feeling that's driving into Kakashi's heart? Is it the feelings of a mentor or is it the feelings of something more?

* * *

**Envy My Pain**

Chapter 3: Falling For You

A Sinner Curse

* * *

Emerald jaded hues blinked uncomfortably to the irritating glare of the setting sun, it was now peeking in through the open drapery of the windows, when had they been opened? Awkwardly and irritably she slid her exhausted small framed form to rest up against the thick etched oak backboard of a canopied king sized bed; the thick dark gothic appealing black curtains had been pulled back, and tied neatly around for four posted corners of the lavishing bed, pulled back all that rested in between was see-through vial of violet colored material, as it hang lazily around all four sides of the canopy bed. The black silk sheets were twisted all about her nude form, which was still slick once again with a thin coat of sweat. Was she suffering from a fever again? She felt her body shivering as she reached for the comfort of the thick lavishing feathered downed comforter, it two was soft to the touch, almost like an exotic silk she couldn't remember a name to. She purred into it as it soaked her with sudden warmth, as her feverish chills seemed to die down. Was everything so dark and black? She glanced around the room more intently as she began to analyze things into her free-spaced memory. She glanced to her side looking into the etching of the backboard of the bed. 

The dark rich oak wood was hand carved, and her thin frail soft touching fingers skimmed over the artwork. It confused her because she had never seen anything like this, nothing she could relate to that was. She took in a deep breath; as she realized she was alone for the first time she could remember. What was going on? What was this role play of 'pet' and why did that blond man insist on always referring the other man, Itachi…to being out of character with her. Why did he emphasize that he was not acting like he did with, previous pets? Was she going to be a tool, for these two men? What was a tools primary use again? Was it like what that Itachi man had done to her? She hopped not, she was so sore---and her body ached very awkwardly because of what he had done. Was it pain, or was it pleasure? It all seemed to hurt, distantly like this wasn't supposed to be like this. Her purpose in life, what was it? Did she have one before this tie of events?

Her hands shot up to her head as she began to message at the throbbing temples. It hurt to think this hard, it was so pointless to try to pine away into the depths of ones mind, when it was so bitterly empty. She felt like crying but she couldn't remember how. She felt a lump choke in her throat as she felt her fingers clamp down on the cool fluffy comforter that surrounded her shivering form. She felt tears crumbling down her cheeks, and she felt this throb of pain entering into the soul depth of her heart. She felt like she was braking, was this…was this crying? Was she crying? Why did her soul feel so bitterly empty---why did her mind feel so distant. Wasn't there a inner part of her trying to brake free of this unnoticeable bondage? Was there something inside her fighting away the evils of this emptiness? She wanted to remember, but what was she trying to remember? Did she have a good happy enjoyable life, or did she even have a life before this?

A door creaked open, and the jaded emerald hues shot distinctively to the door. She noticed a very meek, and timid women entering. Her hands full of linen, her head bowed and eyed glued fearfully to the ground. As if she was afraid of her, Sakura---that was her name wasn't it? Was she a pet? Sakura's fingers slid lightly over the see-through vial pulling it neatly to the side before she slid from the bed. Sheets clung to her body, for some reason Sakura felt modesty. Like it was somehow inappropriate to allow others to see the naked flesh of her skin. She stood in front of the cowering girl who began to place the neatly folded, and most temptingly appeasing smell seemed to emerge from them. She gazed at the young girl, who she could tell was older then herself. Hmm…how old was she anyways? She knew that looking at the thin lines that seemed to crinkle on the outer sides of her eyes, and the corner of the women's lips. She was at least a few years older then herself, from what she could conclude as common sense.

"W-who are you?"

Sakura's voice was scarcely above a whisper as she shyly inspected the first none threatening person to enter into her world. The women seemed to shiver slightly with some unknowable fear as she ducked her head more intensively into chores, she was not acknowledging her. Apart of her seemed to fill with an emotional dread, she felt like crying again---her hand grasped gently at the servants' shoulder. She allowed the smallest of its weight to rest their softly, as if there was no weight in her hand mimicking the weight of a feather.

"Please, I---I won't hurt you."

The women seemed to shiver, and as if more fearful she rushed the rest of her chores, brushing of Sakura's hand she fled outside the door in some rushed manor. Then tears began to sting agonizingly at the corner of her eyes again. Why wasn't anyone acknowledging her? It stung deep into the core of her soul, she felt abandoned as she felt fear hammering into her heart. The door! She moved towards it slowly at first, and then she paused there. The sheets were more firmer, more closer to her as she clenched them in fear. Why should she fear leaving this room? Was there something outside this door that could hurt her? Was there immediate danger that lurked for her escape? Was she even escaping? The curiosity that filled her made the tears dry away, and her fingers twined around the brass sway of the over decretive door knob. She took in a deep breath as she pushed it open---or attempted to, it was locked.

She jingled it a bit more firmly then before, to test if it was a trick door of some kind. Nothing, she sighed out a frustrating irritated noise that made a tongue click in the corner. Her eyes darted up to the small noise and she felt her fist tighten up to the sheets. It wasn't Itachi---it was that blond haired fellow that Itachi had seemed firm with last night. Was he going to hurt her, for stealing away his lover? Did he want her, or did he want Itachi? She backed up to the door as she looked frantically about, for an escape or some 'secretive passage way' he'd used to gain entrance to the room. How had he gotten into there, she was so sure that when she awoke that it had only been her.

"A servant knows there place among the ranks. They know that there not permitted to converse with their lower counterparts. They are only here to feed and cloth you, pet---yeah."

Within a strum of a few heartbeats he was there, caressing her form to the door. He's knee was automatically in-between her legs which instinctively tried to close before he'd outwitted her inner thoughts.

'_Who does this Jerk think he is, to try to steal his way into our room---and then touch us like Itachi?'_

Whoa, who the heck are you!?

'_Me? Funny you should ask, I don't really know myself---but I guess you could refer to me as the inner you.'_

Before she could even understand the small voice in the back of her head she felt lips, soft lips stroke on top of her own. She felt her eyes intuitively close upon there own accord. She felt his hands gliding down her body soothing away the worry---the pain, and the emptiness. He was so much soft, with his motions then Itachi that she was stolen away with the difference of soft, and hard. She pushed her body closer to his for the seeping comfort that he so kindly offered her. He pushed her gently back into the wood frame of the door, as if declining her acceptance offer. She watched the corner of his lips twist into a smirk as he once again claimed her lips---his tongue darting around the outer edges, and his teeth tugging playfully at the full lower swell of her lip. She purred softly into a small muted moan, as his tongue darted into the depths of her wet warm mouth. It tasted so temptingly sweet, like honey slick dew that you'd only find in only the finest quality of sweetness.

He related her to the honey dew flower; you'd nibble and suck on as a curious child, in the discoveries of something new. He took advantage of the rare flower before him. He sucked attentively on her tongue and rode his knee up more, rubbing the core of her heated womanly flesh between the sheets. She felt her head smash back into the boarding of the door and she felt her body arch into his. He took advantage of the swan sway of her throat as he began to nibble there at the flesh, a trail of goose bumps falling neatly into place.

"You're a rarity, which one only finds once in a life time---Sakura-Chan, yeah."

"Please…"

"Please what, Sakura-Chan."

Oh that deep, rich, and evil voice only belonged to one person. Her eyes darted open with the shimmer of some distant recall of fear. The man before her seemed to show no real notice to the man behind him, as if he knew he had been there the entire time. Had he? She shivered as she felt the swell of her breast being caressed between the silk black sheets that she still fearfully held. Her neck was being licked, nibbled, and bitten and her knees were so weak that all that supported her was the knee that was lodged in between her thighs. She felt her features twitch with worry, as her brows twisted with panic as the man drew closer to the two.

"I hate repeating myself little pet."

"I, I don't know."

"Oh?" He seemed slightly amused.

Within a few seconds she felt the coldness of the floor, cyan hues glowered down upon the broken flesh before him. She was wilting again, and she watched as Itachi approach his side. His hands darting out from the shadows of sun set. Had the curtains been shut? It seemed darker, and her eyes watched as his hands darted from the shadows of nightfall to surround the blond mans waist. He pulled him into the comfort of his strong an powerful arms as his lips descended to the curve of his neck. The cyan colored eyed man seemed to enjoy the pleasures, and he pushed the swaying jagged curves of his body into the man before him. He grinned at the little flower who gazed at them with confusion, curiosity, and yet they both read her muted voice of need. They had already started to tempt the flesh of her body and to watch them couple---would make her want them all the more.

"Let me taste her Itachi."

"Maybe, a little…"

He pushed the blond man forward towards the girl, and he watched as he kneeled down before her---stroking her hair and kissing her once again. She was gripped from behind, his strong hands pulling at her lower back; arching her body rhythmically with his as he pulled her from the ground.

"Why?"

"Why what, yeah?"

"Why…why are you doing this to me? Why did you say I'm different…from the other pets? What's my purpose---Did I have one before this, why won't anyone acknowledge me? Please…Please tell me why!"

The tears were forming again, and she watched as the man before her gazed at her with a confused glare. He didn't expect this---he wanted her to purr his name and wilt into his arms with pleas and moans---but not this, and before he realized his actions he was backing away from her.

"I, I need to know."

"Who you are, does not matter, Sakura. Your purpose is to serve your masters as our pet. As for you not being acknowledged---the simple fact is, you can acknowledge something that has no worth, no value, no purpose but the purpose we give you. I have kindly offered you the value of a name. Yet instead of being satisfied with what we have given you…you want more, no you demand from us as if you have any rights?"

Cyan eyes closed as his hands twined about her wrists pulling her into his firm, hard, and well worked chest. His hands began to travel in though the silk of her knotted hair, and he smelt the bitter smell of her fever that once clung to her skin. He cringed and he glanced at Itachi.

"She is of need of a bath, yeah?"

"Why should I show her generously, and then bask her in the generosity of wealth when she had yet to prove her deem of worthy to me."

"She's not really enjoyable…in this state."

She felt scared and she pulled at her wrist for him to let her go she pushed at his chest and she began to feel the tears burning down her flesh again. Why did his words hurt so much? Why was it hurting that he would say such hateful things to her when she had no clue why her words…seemed to be that rude? Had she over steeped some invisible line, she thought she had the right to know. Was that wrong? Or where they wrong?

"I bath her, and I'll lather her flesh with the aroma of sweet smelling herbs. I'll take on the role of lover, and master once again. But, I warn you Deidara I grow tiresome of your demands, however diminutive they may be."

"_Deidara so that's Itachi's lackeys name. Interesting…" _

"It seems you are intentionally, doing unkind things to make it seem that way Itachi. If you wanted her for yourself, all you had to do was say it."

With that Deidara tossed his hands up in frustration, he knew no matter the elements of wanting her---if Itachi wanted the dominating standpoint on her, he would get her. There was no use in fighting ones subordinate on such a trivial issue. There were plenty of rare flowers out in the world, this one it would seem he would have to surrender for the time being. Until her value is cut short from his oh fearless leader, that is.

Itachi grunted in irritation as he watched a very irritated Deidara storm off from the room---stealing away at the locked door; that wasn't right? The door was locked why did it open to him? Was it really some trick door, some voodoo trick of some kind. She fumed that she was trapped in this room of darkness. Her heated glare of some unnamable feeling looked up to hit into the coal depths of his.

"Detest me all you want Sakura-Chan. Hate me, like you are right now. I relish in the realization that I can inflict such a emotion on the weak and frail minds of those beneath me. Your a lot like my brother---maybe I can make a avenger out of you yet."

He chuckled darkly as he tossed the heavy material of his cloak away. It slumped down neatly on a decretive chair. Her eyes shot to the mesh netting of his shirt---he looked appealing, and she remembered all that the two had done with one another; and she felt her face flush and warm at the ideas that now flooded her mind.

"_What are you doing, didn't this guy just tell you how worthless you are---and your blushing at his body! Trader!" _

I can't control how I feel!

"Why such the sudden change of feeling…is it my body you wish to adorn your affections upon? Or do you remember the feel of what it can give you?"

"Please…stop it."

"GET UP!"

She cringed on how loud his voice had been, or the fact at how demanding they had indicated to her. He was commanding her, and she felt fear sliver into her mind as she shivered momentarily paused. The sheets to her body, and the sun long ago gone and faded away, and she realized she had crumbled to the floor again? How? Wasn't she standing? She was feeling sick, and she held the sheets firmer."

A hand darted out latching at her hair pulling her from the floor to his vice like grip upon her hair. He snarled at the feel of Grease and knotting, her silk like hair was tainted and dirty and the smell that arose from her was most unappealing. He had to agree with is counterpart on this…she was undesirable in this state. He tossed her into a room, one she had never been in before, but as she entered it she took in the rich dark marble flooring, the white porcelain double sinks on the counter top, and then the huge white porcelain tub that was underground---it was like a large lavishing hot tub, and the golden knobs that were fixed all over the place made her eyes open with wonder. He was a wealthy man…or his group was for the most part. She was so preoccupied with studying the room she never noticed that he had already turned on the tub, and laid out a towel---and what was that smell…it smelt so good. She watched him flicker scents into the tub herbs…he had said something like that before with Deidara. She noticed how he began to peel away his clothing---dipping into the hot steam water which was foamed at the top with some rich smell of…what was that smell. Whatever it was it was so wonderful, and she felt like this would feel good. She couldn't remember the feel of bath water or being clean---but it looked so good. She watched him now, light some wick on wax. They were what was that word…hmm candles. Yeah, but why was he lighting them? The water was waist deep on him, and it was still filling up. He took a sharp glance at her and she took that as a note to drop the sheets. And she did, she blushed and drew clear to the edge of the tub, afraid of entering his domain without his permission. He glanced at her after he lit the last of his candles, and within a second his finger skimmed over some switch and the room was enveloped into darkness. The faint glow of the candles was erotic and new, and it made him seem kinder then what he was. He drew to the edge, where she stood the matchbook laid down beside her.

She was sitting on the ledge, her feet dangling into the hot water. It was a slight bit to hot for comfort and she flinched outwardly but he was there to explain her confusion. As he effortlessly pulled her in, his body making no contact with her own as he pushed her body deep into the depths of the water. She coughed, and she gagged because she couldn't breathe under the liquid---she began to fight but soon found him pulling her up---she grasped for air as it began to fill her lungs.

"Your stench was to fowl, I had to eliminate it."

He had her in his arms and he was looking at her with a distance in his eyes. He pushed her to the edge of the tub as he took out a bottle from behind her. He frowned at her with distaste as he opened the palm of his hand pouring in a thick creamy substance---she looked at him with sudden fear as she pulled back unsure of what it was.

"It's something you'll learn to do by yourself, for now I will teach."

He pulled her to his chest---they were standing and the water tickled at her upper abdomen, where it automatically shut off. She glanced at him with mild curiosity as his hands began to lavish her head with sweet smelling soaps. She smiled at the tingling clean feeling she felt, and she watched his intent gaze grow a little easier and a little lesser on the edge. He was letting his defenses down, as she smiled up at him.

"Itachi-Kun…how old am I?"

"I doesn't matter, and do not refer to me by that name."

"I know it doesn't matter, but I would like to know. Please?"

He grunted, "17."

"And you, how old are you?"

"Older."

He pushed her back a little and he pulled up a shell, her eyes glanced at it and her face questioned his before he grunted again. He pulled it to the water as he shoveled it up, and then he glanced at her with irritation.

"Close your eyes."

She did, and she felt water cascading down her body---she was blushing because she felt his lean sharp body dip closer to hers, and before she could open her eyes, he had dumped more water into her hair, the soap washing away---and then his lips were on hers and her body was arched into the back of the porcelain tub. Surprisingly she kissed him back, and her arms wrapped around his neck tugging him close. She didn't feel so alone now; she liked this part of him. Maybe she would have to be clean more often…before she could try to dip her tongue into his mouth he pulled back and he grinned, his hands around a second bottle as he pushed her away again, his fingers dancing into her hair combing out the tangles of the shampoo. He was grinning because although he had not meant to kiss her, her reaction to his nearness and his close proximity made her want to kiss him. His 'pet' was already being well groomed into knowing her place. Although her questions were less then appeasing, and he knew she would ask more.

"This is conditioning---it's in the lighter colored bottle, this will take away the knotting."

"What's the third bottle used for, Itachi-Kun."

"Stop being so impatient, you'll find out. And once again, do not refer to me with that name."

"Then what would you like me to call you."

He didn't reply as he once again took the shell under water, and as a reaction she closed her eyes as she felt the water washing away the grim of the two day event, and the knots of the shampoo. She could smell that sweet smell again---it smelt like him, but he was always spicy smelling, this was laced with more of a famine perfume.

"Lavender."

"Lavender?"

"The smell, it's the sent of Lavender."

"Oh…"

_Did he just read our thoughts, is that even humanly possible?_

I don't know, is it?

She was drawn out of her thoughts as she watched him take a small sponge---at hand, and the third bottle was squeezed out onto it. He drew it up to her cheek and he frowned at her as he took note to the dirt of tear stains on her cheek, he dipped the sponge there at her cheek and he was brushing her skin lightly, almost affectionately."

"You may call he Itachi-Kun, when we are like this…only me and you. When I am pleased with you, but when we are with company, or when I am irritated with you---you will call me…Master."

"Master…"

"What?"

"Why did Deidara-kun, say that, that's never been done with any of the previous?"

"Don't concern yourself with trivial issues that do not concern your immediate welfare."

"Doesn't it though?"

He began to sponge at her throat and her eyes darted up onto his as he pressed his body closer to hers, his hands trained to her lips and he placed a finger there to silence her. He shot her a death glare.

"I just…I don't…I want…"

"You'll want what I permit you to want."

* * *

Note: No flames on the grammer, I'm looking for a beta read. Anyone up for it? E-mail me a Much thanx. . 


	5. Angelic Blood

**Authors note**: I know this story has a dramatic influence to it, but doesn't every story to life? Okay bear with me, there are going to be a few changes on characters. I know that we all want the sexy blond babe to get his chance with Sakura, but there are a few things that have come into play as the story progressed. This is enrolling into more exposure to other possibilities, but are cute little blond wink is not forgotten.

* * *

**Envy My Pain**

Chapter 4: Angelic Blood

By: A Sinners Curse

* * *

"You'll want what I permit you to want." 

"_Why are you letting this guy dictating you're every action, fight back---stop being so weak!" _

((Am I really acting weak, am I suppose to be something else?))

"_It just doesn't seem right; I say you should push him away for invading your personal space and ask…no demand to know the truth…about who we really are." _

((He'll get angry, and then what? I don't know if I should trust you 'Inner Me' I think your going to get me in trouble.))

Her thoughts were cut short; it was becoming a rather bothersome occurrence with him. It was turn out to be difficult to fight the inner bickering voice in the back of her thoughts, and then being confronted by something unfamiliar and distant. The smooth texture of the soft sponge slid on the base of her collar bone, and her eyes shot from a distant daze, into the complex vision of his onyx depths of complexity. He was so hard to learn, and it was even more difficult when you had no foundation to relate to…too retaliate to…be defending to. He wasn't being so hard or cruel, he actually being compassionate which made it all the more unease for her to handle.

He was lathering her skin with the sweet smell of lavender, what a weird aroma to favor, but it was one of the first sweet smells she'd discovered---although this smell give the impression of nothing like him. He was much more spicier then this flowery sent. Her gaze was penetrating, and she watched as his body took on a more defensive stance, he was acting hostile to her curiosity, and the gentleness was robbed away. She found his hand grasping painfully upon her forearm, which had been lying lazily under the waters edge. He raised it to eye level, and placed the sponge there upon her force opened palm.

"I suppose you've learned the general idea."

He pushed his body from her own as he drew back to watch her. The sponge at hand, and from a distance she watched his distaste climb onto the features of his dark personality. She took note to how secluded he was from the world; she took in the realization that he enjoyed separation from others, although he obviously found it to his amusement in playing the mad hatter scientist, which disrupted the inner foundation of those around him. He was enjoying her torture, she could read his eyes---the windows to his soul, but she couldn't figure out what role he was pretending to play. He was playing these characters, one the seductress the tempest sadistic lover; the intimate lover, the other a tormentor, another was a darker individual that made her skin crawl, and the other she couldn't quite place her thumb upon it.

"When are you going to stop role playing?"

"What."

She could hear the raw irritation behind his throat. It was an eerie warning that she was crossing the line, once again. She had to pry; it was some inner conflict that pushed her. She blamed it on her inner voice, the stronger half of herself that demanded to know---the why, the when, the where, the who, and the how. She pushed past his red flags of invisible warning; something told her there was more behind him then the mask he placed up.

"You're playing with me, I can't determine why--- but when I'm afraid of you, you show me the generosity of gentleness, affection, and then when I'm curious…"

She felt the sting before she realized the hand that had flung upon the air---it crashed cruelly upon the curved of her slender cheek and she didn't even have the chance to utter out a whimper of pain to the raw throbbing feel of the smack, because his fingers dug maliciously into the curve of her heart-shaped face, her cheeks felt the stinging of his violent colored nails, her chin was forced at the position of attention as he glowered down upon her meek frail naked body. Even though, she could feel the biting of his nails---the sting of crimson colored blood---the color of a scarlet red drizzling down her pail complexion---his face was impassive. Although she knew he was fuming on the inside, his face had this aloof expression. It made her concern on what he was capable of doing, and although that inner self had been so colorful moments ago---her voice was now lost behind the knot in her throat, her fear openly expressively exposed on her fearful gaze.

"I merely play whatever role I find it amusingly enjoyable to play, '_pet_'. At every level I can test and probe that is my technique, a technique that I use to learn my victims _best_. I played the big brother for twenty years, to test the value of a becoming tool. I played the son, I played the best friend, and I even played the village prodigy. All sentimental weakness that the human mind forms a bond with---and in exchange for there compliance I used my inner abilities to test what my limits could be. The question was always---what couldn't I do. I killed my entire clan without a second thought, without remorse---their blood is tainted upon these very hands that draw out the weakness in your own blood. Never question me, never second guess me…you are a tool. Your worth is what I deem it to be near the end."

He kissed her hard then, and her eyes were glued open with terror, disbelief, and suddenly an uncanny feeling of abhorrence crawled into the ever growing doubt of her mentality. His kiss was passionless, and remorseless. It made the corner of her lip drip the sweet metallic taste of the blood. Her soul shattered in the ferocity of his unsettling words, made her cry---_oh_ the anguish! She felt that her tears could fill up the pool of water she soaked in. When her back was pressed into the cold porcelain edging she felt her body entrapped with his. The sponge in her hand was clenched tightly, like if she were to let it go---she'd die. She felt like screaming, that inner voice was telling her to scream. And she did, in one high piercing moment, where he allowed himself a moment to breath…she screamed.

"Mmm, your soul…it's braking. I enjoy that sound…yes scream Sakura-Chan. Scream until your throat is so raw with hate that you can no longer feel it," He pressed his lips to her ear as he slid her up into his hands, cupping her buttocks in his strong grasp as a hard silky smooth rod teased wickedly, and temptingly at a hallow core, "Scream for me."

* * *

"Are you one hundred percent positive you want to go through with this Hatake, you understand the risks---and the odds, and the possibilities that what you could be going up against?" 

Her voice was bitter, cold, and distinctly distant. It was a feeling, an emotion that one took on when losing a loved one, especially when it came to Tsunade past. The events were emotionally damaging to the mentor of Sakura. Not only did she lose her apprentice, or her beloved student. She lost someone that she had saw great potential in---she lost someone she could relate to motherly feelings for, she was that person who had personal filled the whole in her heart from her brothers' death---she was _her _prodigy. Sakura was an all around different girl, much like Tsunade when she was younger. And because of that Tusunade had saw apart of her, in Sakura. It had been comforting and enjoyable to have someone so endearing and so trusting again, someone who she could share secrets just between them. This was killing not only her but all of Konoha. The Land of Fire was all family, but she knew Hatake---he was taking it the worst.

"I understand." He was impassive, emotionless, and stern. His body was the same a ridged and tense form. The tension in the room seemed to intensify with his bitterness.

"Hatake, I don't want you going on a suicide mission. You're in no physical condition to be going on an S ranked mission. I'm suggesting that you wait---"

"Time is against us, it has from the beginning. Sakura is one of my students…and I will not allow myself to fail another student."

"She's an Ex-student, who's a well trained as a Medic-nin. She's my student, my pupil, and my apprentice. I'm hurting just the same Kakashi…but the reality of the situation is---we don't have the man power or the strength to go against the Akatsuki."

"I can't…"

"I'm not going to dictate what your choices are, that would be unfair---and selfish for me to do. I can only ask that you to heed my warnings and give us time to gain up enough information---and enough men power and Intel. But, what you decide is your decision. I just hope them rational enough."

"Please…tell Naruto-Kun when he awakes---I'm getting Sakura-Chan back."

"He's still in critical condition…there's know definite say if he will wake up---"

"When he wakes up…"

"I understand, and I will tell him."

A breeze seemed to enter the cold, tense air of the room. The calm expression of dullness that was usually worn upon his handsome features was now distorted with sleepless nights, bewitched with plagued thoughts, and distorted nightmares. You could see the lines of worry, and inner grief. It left Tsunade worried with what this would do to everyone's heavy hearts, but more importantly to her favorite Copy-nin. She knew, that Kakashi was doing the only thing he knew…which was to defend and protect at all cost. Despite his troublesome attitude of being extremely passive---there was a side to him, which came out in the most unexpected and unpredictable moments. It was a side that showed his true heroics, patriotism and his passion for life, and his adoration for the ones he loved. His life was openly meaningless without his students, and she knew with that the betrayal of young Sasuke was the worst toll Kakashi had taken, and knowing that he blamed himself for the mistake of the boys' poor choices, made the weight on his shoulders with Sakura all the more dreadful. She felt pain clenching at her heart as her face turned to the window---a few leaves drifted out, and she knew that the Copy-nin had departed.

How unfortunate for all this to be occurring…Konoha's responsibilities and the responsibilities of the people within it. It was a horrible, messy, and tiresome job. She knew this, when she had obtain the title of the 'fifth Hokage' Little did she doubt that things could perhaps have a happy ending…the sorrow of a journey are never gleeful, joyful, or happy, but the memories last a life time it's something you cherish through the hardest trails of the journey---and with the good their is the bad, and right now there was a lot of bad---but the perseverance of good was always at work, she had faith, and more importantly she had hope.

* * *

She was left there, used, abused, and thrown away. She had been crying heavily now for a few minutes, and the hot water held nothing to comfort the broken bits, and the shattered pieces of her braking soul. She felt…tattered. She shivered under the blink of the candle lights shimmer that danced around the dark marble walls---the relaxing atmosphere that they once held seemed haunted, as he glowered in the far corner of the large lavishing tub---He was cleaning the flesh of his sensual skin, and with the same sponge he'd used upon her. Coyly he washed his body, washing away at her blood that had drizzled carelessly upon his chest, he acted like it was nothing but dirt---and her eyes watched him with trepidation of what motives he had now that he had hurt her and tasted her blood...When his eyes shot up, they were red and she bit back a cry from the corner of her space her eyes darting to avoid them quickly. 

"Come here, pet."

You could take particular note to his choice of words. He wasn't calling her Sakura now, he was using that horrid title, and for some odd particular reason---she hated it. She shook her head timidly back and forth, indicating a fighting 'no.' she shivered like a coward, her body felt cold. He had assaulted her with pain a few moments ago, and not once had entered her with his tool, like he had done the first night of her life. He had bit her, and cut her---he made her cry…but not once did he enter her. She felt tears crawling down her marred cheeks her chest rising and falling with anguish.

"I was not asking, I was telling---_pet_."

Awkwardly she pushed her body from the perched seat she had imprisoned herself to, like a punished child sent to the steps. Agonizingly slow she began to comply with his command as she began to tread towards him stopping a good foot away. Her emerald hues shimmered fearfully as they rested at the waters ripples, avoiding all contact with his evil sinister orbs. She knew now that he hated when he was looked upon, by what he deemed unworthy.

"Wash me."

He tossed her the sponge with the flick of his finger---it splashed upon the upper service of the water, it floated there---sinking agonizingly slow almost as if it was mocking her. Her fingers reached for the appending object and then grasped the soft silk-like sponge…it was amazingly softer then she remembered, and then her eyes darted to his firm supple body and she felt this embracing feeling heat up to her pained cheeks. Where does one start? Her eyes clung to his chest, and the bronze colored nipples were hard and they seemed alluring. Strangely but hesitantly her fingers drew out, as she patted at the collar bone of his chest but his fingers twined around her forearm that held the sponge, and then the other grasped her other forearm pulling her gently into the slender curve of his hips, so now that her hips were mated with his own.

"Start where I started."

Her eyes drew up to his nose, not once did she dare to look into the depths of his despairing gaze. When his hand guided her free hand behind him her eyes glisten with unexpected fear. He chuckled richly and darkly as he drew her hands to the outer side of the tub towards the bottle that sat there. She took the hint to pick it up and she did---the moment she did he dropped both her wrists, but his intent gaze never leaving her.

She drew the sponge in front of her view, and then the bottled soap, she poured the contents of the bottle out and then her eyes forked in confusion. It was such a spicy sent…it was a lot like his sent but it was a little more potent and a little less worked in. Her nose twitched to the sent, but she pushed back her curiosity and placed it there on the sponge---and then to his cheek, where she'd washed away her blood. How much had she bled? As if reading her thoughts, he complied with her fear of seeing her own blood.

"This water has a self healing herb in it, I'm surprised you being a Medic-nin--that you didn't realize that by now."

"Medic…"

"I did not eradicate your medical intuition from your memories…"

"I remember techniques…I remember how to fight, to heal, but everything is foggy---the foundation of it all."

"That feeling will soon come to pass; you're in the awkward stage."

"Where their others, Itachi-sama?"

She drew the sponge there, vigilantly but attentively she applied ample pressure to the sponge along his face, then the smooth curve of his throat as she watched with great interest---the soap suds running down the thick muscles of his well worked, and well trained body.

"Yes and no…"

"Oh…"

"Listen to me Sakura…"

His thumb drew up and pulled her gaze to his---those eyes were such a deep red, they made her feel like her insides were turning; like he was penetrating her with just one look. It was daunting, and it made her apprehensive. But his thumb was gentle, and her body was more relaxed to his calm state, so she took advantage of his current 'role play' that he deemed to test her with. His

"I need you to heal my eyes…"

"Heal them?"

"Yes."

"You're asking me…?"

"Yes, I am asking you."

"I, I don't think I remember…"

"Of course you do…"

"Maybe if you where to return my memories…"

"I _can't_, even if I wanted to---the forbidden art is a process that is _permanent_ and _irreversible_."

"Oh…"

"But, I was able to control the amount of what I wanted from your memory---your skills were left intact. You're concentrating too much on your memory recall, and it's not about remembering it's about acting out with muscle memory. Lift your hands to my head, there at my temples."

She did just as he had requested, and before she could figure out what was happening a relaxation of familiarization came over her, as her eyes closed on there own accord and within seconds a green aura glowed around the part of his throbbing temples, it was transmitting from the palm of her hands---she could feel this comforting heat ignited there as she emitted a healing Chakra into the sclera section of his eyes, you could watch as the inner pupil discharged a distinct glow…she could here him grunt, as she concentrated on the iris and pupil entering the chakra into the hardest part of the eye which was the conjunctiva it was a battle to pass through the trickiest layer of the eye so that she could entered into the major components of the Vitreous, the choroids, the macula, the retina and then to the source of the final problem the optic nerve, it was there she could feel the pain, the agony, the source to some of his distinct pains…was it hurting him that much?

She continued until she felt her body draining---and before she could realize that she'd given up to much Chakra, and the consequences of being so careless…two hands shot out and captured her before she slipped under the hot liquid current of water, his arms brought her body to rest upon the hallow of his chest…the hot steamy water was so warm and comforting now, and in his arms she felt strangely safe.

"Why do you want my soul, Itachi-sama?"

He was kissing her throat, he didn't respond to her question---and wickedly he shifted her in his arms so that she was straddling his lap, he was kissing her again this time his tongue rolled into the into the cavern of her wet moist mouth---she moaned softly as his hands supported the small of her back. It was an amazing feeling---but for some odd particular reason she felt so drained, emotional and physically. She sighed as she curled into the frame of his body, and she felt her body drained and weak---and before she could relate, or struggle to fight for light she felt the world blur around her, and then everything was black. He spoke to her, in words she'd never hear conscience---but it was like she could distantly hear him…like he was within the shadows of her empty mind.

"Who said anything in wanting your soul? I want rupture it--- dominate you, and idolize you. Like a priceless porcelain doll…" he began to stroke her hair, and cuddle her like a lover would to his intimate counter partner.

"I was not given the luxuries of a conscience Sakura-Chan, I have nothing to give you in the aspects of emotions and feelings…I'm doing to you the only thing I know…I'm killing you cherry blossom. That is why you must detest me, hate me, and allow it to consume you---so that you can be like my brother, the man you devoted that little heart too, or that teacher you adore far more then you ever amounted credit to. I want to give birth to another worthy avenger, and to allow you to become a tool of destruction, a tool that I planned to make you become. Sleep in my arms; I will play the role of lover. I will adorn you with false security; and a false blanket of hope…until the day that you will leave."

He drew her up into his arms, shifting her in his strong powerful arms, much like a groom would for his bride over the threshold of their home. Yes, she lay motionless---except for the small rising and falling of her chest or the timid breaths of air as she sucked in through parted swollen lips. She was so fragile, just words could make her brake---even her blood that he had forced from her body, did nothing compared to the inflicting words he had used upon her. She was so easy to brake, so amusing to torture---but he knew that her intelligence was not to be questioned. She was much smarted then he had first considered her to be, and she already was reading and interacting with his personalities---she was second guessing him, and the annoying thing about it was she hit a little to close to home for comfort. He would have to delude her from her dangerous and treacherous inner thoughts---it was strange that when he was in her mind he was confronted with another personality; and he couldn't really take that part from her; he knew that it was a inner conflict of judgment but he could only erase her memory of curtain selection from the cerebral cortex of her brain, to much of anything was a dangerous thing. To control that inner personality, he had to screw up the foundation of herhippocampus , is one of the more important parts of the brain that processes memories. It is where old information and new information, or memories, which are thought to be processed and stored away in different areas of the _cerebral cortex_ . If that part of her dominated the one now, oh Kami forbid it managed to act out it's resolution he'd have his hands full.

He had studied the classification of memory, which is based on the duration of memory retention, and identifies three distinct types of memory: sensory memory, short-term memory, and long-term memory. Although with Sakura, it was a struggling battle to understand the exact effects, his Forbidden Art had done. She was different from all the rest of his lab pets---she surprised him, which was a rarity.

* * *

Jiraiya had been exceptionally resourceful, with his collective information on the Akatsuki. Had it not been for that perverted hermit, he wouldn't have nearly the information he needed for this solo mission. Hatake Kakashi was on the fast moving trail to finding his abducted ex-student…the mask he wore was no longer the tilted band of Konoha, or the mask that drew over his lips and the peek of his nose that had concealing his identity of his handsome chiseled features. No, he wore the mask of a dog, painted and outlined in tribal patterns, his uniform was ANBU, and behind him were a fierce group of his dogs. He prayed, that it wasn't to late…he couldn't live with himself knowing that he could loose the only women he'd ever allow into the depths of his closed heart, the one that had turned to stone when he had lost his teammates all those years ago...He'd die for her, he'd live for her, he'd fight for her, she was everything to him.

* * *

**Blob**: Sorry, I didn't have a chance to catch up with the review who'd said they'd beta read. I sorta got tied up, and didn't have time to submit it through that process...anyways here is another chapter, tell me what you guys like, dislike, etc. (No flames on Grammar) 


	6. Thirtytwo

**Authors note: **First, I want to apologize to my readers at how long it's taken me to update this story. I'm not going to lie; I've been tied up with work and operations overseas that I haven't had much time. Major huge changes, and a major writers block. I hope that this chapter doesn't really show how bad I'm suffering but I thought I'd change up a few things, and head this story in a slight different direction then where I hand anticipated for it to go. A few stories are coming up on the two pairings and there kind of knock offs on other peoples work, I can't really say anything affecting me personally but I just want people to know, that if it's not original and it's not your work---then what the heck is the point? Originality is what makes a story, but I don't think authors should up and quit. Pft nobody likes a quitter please R&R, and I hope to have another chapter up before the end of next week.

**

* * *

**

**Envy My Pain**

Chapter 4: Thirty-Two

By: A Sinners Curse

* * *

_Thirty-Two days._

It had been_ thirty-two_ long miserable isolated self-demeaning days. Sakura had been locked and imprisoned in the seclusion of a private chamber that adjoined to the master suit. No visitations, no visitors, no conversing with anyone or anything but her self and her inner-self. Thousands of questions where reaming threw her mind, it was bewildering questions as to why he'd lock her up and throw away the key. It was hard and mentally impossible to force out the small muted sounds of the voices that carried through the thick stone walls. It wasn't hard to her annoyance to distinguish the grunts or moans that slipped threw---it wasn't hard to make out the shivering feverish cries of both sexes intermingling in physical activate.

Frustrated, and self-loathing of her own inability to figure out why she was placed in this cold loneliness. It was belittling and dulling to her senses, even when she had first pounded furiously on the wooden door the separated the two rooms, or the reaping of the wall as she began to toss inanimate objects through the air and towards her object of irritation, it was when she'd reached the second month that she'd given up completely.

One window was all she had to see the outside world. A solid split between stone, and stone with a fiery crimson stained-glass appeal. It was only thin enough to maybe slide out a hand or a leg, but nothing large enough to slide through. Even if she'd wanted to escape---there was an eerie feeling that she was to high up from the ground to even manage a suitable escape. Not before someone would note the lack of chakra present in the room.

She sighed, anything you could think of, she'd tried it. Her only plan of exaction left was suicide, and although Sakura was lonely and a bit wiry and upset she wasn't stupid enough to contemplate suicide. She'd considered herself above that. But, it wasn't something she wouldn't disregard entirely. She'd refused to grow old in a dark dingy tower…even with food and water being shoveled under the stoop of the adjoining room. She needed more…she need to see outside to feel the air…to breath and feel. She was going insane. Insanity wasn't something she understood. The definition---the side affects, but to slowly feel the depths of your mind escaping you was troublesome and fearful.

She heard the light pad of feet, sandaled feet to be precise. She hooked her fingers under the wooden latch, as she pressed her fingers forcibly on the small flapping door. If they weren't going to let her out, then she was going to force her way out. She'd go without eating, without drinking---she'd be doing a number on herself but what they didn't know was that with each meal she'd been given in the last thirty-two days she'd been preserving pieces here and there. Enough to make her go about two-weeks without escaping another meal, despite the small rations she was a Shinobi first and always. Or so her captor had told her, so she'd be able to survive the comforts of a good hearty meal. To them, she'd been starving herself---perfect. This wasn't such a ditsy plan as the last few failed attempts at escape. At least she was trying. She could hear the servant try to force the flap forward with a tray of food, only to find the small flap forced shut. She heard a grunt as the servant attempted again…when a third try was attempted she heard a click of a tongue. All servants were given strict orders not to negotiate in any conversation with the prisoner.

So there was no side remark at her new attempt of escape. Sakura sighed as she lifted her fingers from the latch. Now, to find an object to block the path of the small door flap.

"Hn'"

"_Maybe you should use a drawer from them night stand, fill it up with a few objects that give it enough weight that it won't budge."_

"Ingenious."

"_Thank you."_

Sakura hummed under breath, as she did exactly that. Her ingenuity was---well one of a kind. She thanked her inner self, what would she do without her. To be honest with you, in these last few days it seemed like she was remembering bits and pieces of her former life, it was like her inner self was constantly reminding her of things. Small things, but even the smallest of details are important.

She looked over at the disheveled bed, when one was imprisoned they spent a majority of it sleeping. Nothing to write with, nothing to do---nothing to occupy herself with, it gave her plenty of time to think things over. What made her hurt more though, where the sounds behind her. She noted that the bed must have been close, because she could hear the head board clashing against the walls late at night---the whispers of 'pet' and mewling. What was she suppose to do? Cry? Was she suppose to cry? It hurt, deep down it hurt that he'd replace her and lock her away. Why? What had she done? The last thing she remembered was him whispering he'd play the part of lover. And when she awoke she discovered this place. No sooner had the day passed had she already heard her replacement over the echo of stone walls.

She shivered as she slithered under the cool sheets. Ever week a fresh lay of linen would lie under the door for her to take, already assuming she'd take the dirty ones and push them under. It was nice to smell something fresh---and clean. Just like she had a small shower. Nothing like Itachi's main room but it would suffice for its use. She didn't really lack anything, she had good food, good comfort---the room wasn't small were it was boring and dull. But, she had a shower and she had light---even a small window. She took in a breath as she felt herself growing tired. She began to doze off---and yes she was so mentally exhausted that she didn't really care. She'd skip dinner tonight---she wasn't very hungry. Her appetite was failing her, and she just had little to no energy to do anything but scheme an escape. Something---what if that stupid door trap doesn't work?

She sighed, finally allowing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

_Thirty-two days_, he'd been on the trail of finding Sakura. He had turned up empty handed---and apart of him was feeling the old him returning. He'd failed his friends once, and swore upon blood, pain, and tears it would never happen again. How was it possible for a young Kunoichi like herself to end up with S-class villains with the flick of a finger? He had been weak, and because of it she was going to pay the ultimate price, her life. He was taking in the memories of his father, the moment suicide which seemed to over come his deepest darkest fears. He understood failure, and it was something the Hatake family could take so lightly. Especially when the mission was to protecting the ones you loved. Yes, the great Copy-nin would be lying if he said he didn't love each member of team seven. It was bound by destiny, and it would be the same strip of destiny that would destroy its very foundation. First, he had lost Sasuke, second he'd lost Naruto in a comma, and now his most prized pupil Sakura to the same blood lusting bastards that took the lives of many great Shinobi before him. 

He felt a hand to his shoulder. Twitching under the impact of such a light touch---invading his personal space, it wasn't long before the person found a dark droopy eye dipped in aggravation of his inner thoughts---and inner discomfort at being touched. When his eyes touched on crimson, he softened. Ah' yes---Kurenai Yuhi. Interesting that it would be her to come and aid his insanity, although then again the poor women was undergoing her own solitude of pain. After the death of Asuma---things haven't been the same. Damn those bastards, they took everything.

"Tsunade wanted me to check-up on how you were doing, I guessed you'd be here a the memorial grounds."

"Hn."

"Then again, I'm sure your in the same boat as me. Suffocating…"

His one exposed hue darted to her, already he saw the start of tears. He assumed that her love for Asuma was much deeper then what he expected from the beginning. Interesting how that all occurred. Interesting in deed.

"Suffocating…a strange comparison but I suppose that's a good word."

"Were going to find her, Kakashi. I have a feeling that thing will turn out for the best."

"I have no doubt that _I'll_ find her. I just hope by the time I find her---my Sakura will still be there."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Itachi is defined genius gone mad. His intelligence is what makes him chronicle insane. I'm just unsure…for the first time in a long time…I'm actually unsure. For once I'm incapable of performing and executing a mission. I'm actually…

"Scared," she finished for him. Knowing the worldly acknowledge Copy-Nin would never except defeat to his inner conflicting personality. He was to strong to acknowledge his pain. It was tearing him apart.

"I'm scared too---on how I'm going to move on. After the death of my lover, but we do continue our lives. A few tears here and there---but life moves forward, almost as if he never existed. His name etched there on that stone along the side of many other heroic hero's of our village. At least with Sakura-Chan, you still have hope. Whereas all I have are distant memories."

"What's to even say she's still alive?"

"Hope."

"Hn."

She slid a little closer to him, pressing a hug into him---but he made no motive to comply or to any reaction to it, the only thing he did was lift one arm and secured the hug. Knowing that she wasn't really doing it to comfort him, as much as she was trying to comfort herself, he had been close to a friend to Asuma if not more so then she. Not in the physical aspect but the two of them had served along the side of one another as comrades for years. It had been a great loss for the village---and for those who closely knew him as mentor, friend, and family.

"I heard that Shikamaru, one of Asuma's former students is taking up personal responsibility on upholding the Asuma image."

"You're trying to humor me with conversation Hatake."

"I guess…we both need to delude ourselves of the present for now---forget the present and enjoy the moment, eh?"

His eye crinkled as she gazed up onto the intense gaze of the famous, Copy-nin. He was trying to be discreet on his choice of words but she knew what he had implied without any real though she nuzzled into him and pushed closer to his side. She'd be a fool to think that he promised what Asuma did, after all Hatake Kakashi was in love with his former student, Sakura. This was just something to mend each other in there dark hours.

"Promise me, the next mission pertaining to the Akatsuki..."

"Hn'"

* * *

The heavy metallic door was shoved forward a bit uneasily due to the fact that something was blocking its path. A distinctive click of a tongue was heard, although this was no servant. She shot from her bed, and her gaze locked head on with cyan colored hues. Her heart which seemed frantic with panic seemed to slow to a halting pause. Why was he here? She gave him a rise of brows, and he began to examine the door way---and then the cutter of broken objects that littered the room. 

"Hn' I always knew you weren't housed trained, pet---yeah."

She felt her head heavily lay to rest back on the pillow as her eyes darted to the ceiling trying to feel her body's logic sense. She turned her head, slowly towards the figure at the door. Soft green meeting clashing fearfully to cyan.

"Your not letting me out, are you?" It was a pout.

"Unfortantly, I don't really have that authorization Sakura-Chan, yeah." He slid in slowly---shutting and bolting the door behind him. He sighed as he watched her flinch from the door, the freedom being shut away from her. She was beautiful---a rare flower indeed. To lock something so precious and beautiful up in such darkness…what a waist. He slid into the bed, shoving her delicately over. He noted how she didn't flinch---didn't fight him, and when he found her shivering and hugging him tightly around his mid-waste he was lost for words.

"Stay here, with me…please."

"For you Sakura-Chan, anything."

"Thirty-two days,

She pressed her lips to his, and his eyes shot open in surprise. She felt her eyes closing as she began to be a bit more forceful, wanting---and needing him to respond back and when she felt him respond---she grasped when she found herself under the weight of a very powerful Shinobi. She swung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer; it had been so long for human contact that she swore that the noises next-door drove her to jealousy and anger. Now she had an object to do the same, to show him that she didn't care, that she'd be with him just like she had been with him.

The kiss was magnificent, and when she had been arching into the heavily cloaked Shinobi she found her eyes darting to the now open door. She felt the man deep into the kissing of her throat halt very little, if only to pause with mild caution. She felt hate brimming from the pit of her stomach as she entangled her hands in golden locks her eyes closing into a deep rich moan. Her body was already half clothed in a thin-revealing nightgown—a onyx colored pink-laced silk dress. One that cut off right at her lower rump which was dressed in the same laced material. He watched, and she continued.

"Mmm…Sakura-Chan. Tell me cherry blossom does it hurt to be locked away, yeah?"

"Not as much as it hurts, not having your hands stroking my flesh."

"We've only crossed briefly…yeah?"

He pulled away to look down at her, noting how she was goading the man at the door. How interesting that he had yet to remove him from her. He grinned devishly at her as he blew up at his bangs that dangled over into view. His violet covered nails ranked down her well worked thighs.

"Somebody's been training. Even in the confinement of the room such as this. Yeah."

She said nothing as she noticed the dip in the bed, and the weight of someone resting on the corner. Watching, he was actually watching the two of them---it disturbed her and she shifted uncomfortably because of it, because she felt a pair of fingers skimming her now exposed ankles, no longer under the cool sheets.

"Don't worry about him, yeah." He dipped down to kiss her sweetly as he pressed closer to her body; he straddled her hips with his body so she was pinned beneath him.

"Sakura-Chan, were slightly upset that you skipped dinner yeah?"

"I'm not eating…"

"Your not…well that's not healthy, yeah?"

"What does it matter…if I'm caged---I'm caged it's my only defense."

"We won't feed you what you don't eat, Sakura. If you choice is to starve then that is your choice it will not change or alter your current status." Itachi uttered with a board expression.

She shoved at the blond Shinobi above her, furious at her captor's choice of words. She got know where but a pair of hands running down her arms only to force them above her head in a restraint of dominance.

"Tell me then Itachi-Sama, if I contemplated suicide what then---would it even mater if I live or die?"

"I never suspected you so weak minded. But, if it were to occur---then it would be an ease way out I suppose."

"Why am I here!?"

She felt cool lips kissing and suck at her throat, nibbling with eager attention to draw her thoughts away from her current mood of hatred. He was toying with her, couldn't the girl see how silly she played along. He began to be a bit more forceful with his lips---he was good with them and he knew he had an effect on her. He watched her hips arch up into his, and he selfishly grounded into her. Taking in as much of her he could, he was nibbling on a treat---and he knew that moment wasn't going to last. Not with Itachi present.

"I explain myself to know one, especially such a weak creature as you."

"Except to your Leader. So you're not as strong minded as you'd like to think. I'm your pet like you are his pet. The oppressed playing the oppressor, how comical."

Deidara flinched and pulled away from her, his eyes darting into hers with worry. As if telling her with a look that she'd crossed and invisible line, not meant to ever be crossed. She felt her ankles pulled and before she could comprehend the shift in Deidara's body weight she found herself pulled to the end of the bed, her feet draping of the edge with him standing up towering before her, he bent down so that his hands rested on either side of her head. His lips came down over hers and he kissed her tenderly, sweetly---enough to have her mind go from halting fear to one locked in a heated passionate kiss, they parted for air while Deidara gazed from the head of the bed in mind confusion.

"Deidara, my little pet has missed me. Her forked tongue drips with jealously---and hatred. And it taste just as divine."

He dropped his lips back to her own, and before anyone could bat an eye her hands where around his neck pulling him on top, and already she was grasping and purring for him. She had missed him, she was jealous, she was furious that he kept her locked up---for thirty-two days he'd dismissed her like nothing. Now, now she wouldn't let him go. She was finally giving everything to him.

"Just as he said---Interesting, yeah."

"Thirty-two days, to break a Kunoichi Deidara. Just as I said."

She heard nothing as she was kissing his lips again and drawing Itachi closer to her, as her legs managed to wrap around his cloaked hips. She tugged him closer to her as she whispered something that was surprisingly only audible by Itachi. His onyx hues only flinched with mild shock, he never expected that. Surprisingly Itachi, wasn't something easily accomplished.

"I love you."

* * *

**Note:** Okay, you know the gig. R&R, sorry if this doesn't come out perfect. I've been so tied up that I wanted to get the story updated. I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Promise, to all my readers---don't lose hope. This story is not dead. 


	7. An Illusion

**Authors note**: Okay, Okay---I've decided to finally update! A note to my reviewers who've asked to _beta_ read my stories. I might hold you up to that offer and I appreciate your offer, but right now I have a friend who's proof reading most of my updates starting with this chapter. Some of this story has been updated and proof read and some of it, has not. Apologizes, for any grammar or miss spellings. I just couldn't wait for my friend to return back from his weekend to proof through the rest, I wanted to update for you guys sooner, then later. Thank you for all of you who took the time to comment on my story! It inspires me.

**Special thanks**: To ObiWan, for all his effort in perfecting most of this chapter for me, and for being the critic, the critiquer, and the inspirer.

* * *

Envy My Pain

A Chapter of Illusion

By: A Sinners Curse

* * *

An Illusion.

Best defined as: something that deceives by producing a false or misleading impression of reality. When the whispered words of love were spoken, it was as if a spell was broken. A foggy head impressed by the uncertainty of the magnetic pull to reality.

She'd just been caged for thirty-one days; she'd been in the arms and lip locked with a mass murder, an S Class villain that had single handedly slaughtered his entire clan, in exception for the little troublesome brother who had been deemed unworthy of death.

Evergreen hues blinked rapidly; they were heavy due to the inebriated state of her entrapped mind. She tugged weakly for the use of her hands, but found a raw pain shooting up her spine. Suddenly she became aware of her hands being restrained by the force of bondage. She gasped as her eyes were forced fully open, and there before her was nothingness. It was an empty deserted garden.

It lacked the vibrant colors of life and it smelled of decay and deterioration. She was confused at how she managed to be tied down to a chair, restrained and abandoned. Wasn't she, hadn't she been in the arms of her captor? Wait a second, how was it she could remember everything? Her life, her friends, her mentors---what was going on? Her eyes still felt drugged with sleep, and she felt whatever restraints that bound her hands cutting into her flesh. She hissed as she attempted to open the fury of her mighty strength, but came short to only feeling her body shiver with weakness. Chakra deprived, and obviously suffering insanity.

"What's happening, where am I?"

There was no response, and it made her uneasy that she'd been left here to die. Why weren't Kakashi and Naruto here to rescue her? She felt panicked now, and she began to fight her restraints, but forced herself to stop. Whatever held her hands twined together, it was tight enough that it would cut into her flesh if she fought too much. She wanted to cry, but her body was too weak to even produced tears.

Her head shifted to look at the ground. She noticed her feet were bound down by a shimmering blue thread, and it lead her to question her restraints' material. Chakra flow ran through them, strong enough to constrict against any chakra based elements that might respond in defense. Ingenious, those monsters had her broken down and weak. Her mental defense was pitiful, if not screwed up from their mind play.

Had they extracted information from her? Was it enough to endanger her village, and the people she loved? She felt tears brimming into view, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to die at the same time. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she'd betrayed the ones she loved. Kakashi would save her; he'd have to save her. He wouldn't let her down; he could never let her down. She shivered, it was cold out and she felt a bit weak. You could tell in the evenings atmosphere that it was about to rain. How long had see been under his spell of illusion? Had it been Weeks, months, days?

A voice slid out from behind the stone wall of the garden, it pulled her from her thoughts and into the direction of the voice, "Thirty-Seven days, to be precise."

_Can they read our thoughts? How could have known what we were thinking…_

"Who are you?"

"Who…am I? An interesting question; who am I? Then again who I am is not important."

She couldn't make out the persons face, and she was squinting hard to try to catch a glimpse of the threatening presence. She began to twitch against the wires, and a blue light seemed to flare up all along the bounds to defend against her struggles to free herself. The only noticeable feature she could make out was a glimmer of silver piercings along the contours of his nose.

"Don't worry; you've only been outside for a day or so. I've been determining what your use is going to be once I capture the nine-tailed fox. You'd be very surprised of the offers that have made there ways to our organization, you should consider yourself lucky that Itachi-Sama appraises you high enough," He gave a momentary pause as he looked her over with a questionable look, "I've just recently heard your beloved Naruto-Kun has awoken from his coma. Expect your value to increase, once the message slips under whispered lips of your location, and they will come Haruno Sakura." He gave a chuckle, it was an evil chuckle that made her skin scrawl with uncertainty. Tell me, Sakura-Chan how did you like the mind fucking?"

"Excuse me," It was hard for her to really think, to defend her, but this man knew no ends of limitations. She hissed under breath as she began to struggle more forcibly against the restraints only to hear the man in front laugh at her weak, futile attempts.

"Uchiha Itachi, he placed you into one of the more _experimental_ illusions. I wanted to know how you enjoyed it."

"What was there to enjoy?"

"Oh? So his Mangekyou Sharingan didn't live up to its expectations? Amusing, I'll have to inform him at the meeting that his _pet _finds him unsatisfactory."

"No need. I'll take things from here, Leader." She watched the image of a shadow bowing towards a taller figure. Now identified as, _Leader._

_Wait a second that was the Leader of the Akatsuki! What the heck? And Who was that individual approaching? That voice---we know that voice, it's…did he hear all that just conspired between us and his Leader, he's going to beat me mute for disrespect. _

If you thought she struggled before, she was cutting into her flesh now; she could feel the blood dripping along her hands as she began to fight against her restraints, as if life and death were an issue. She felt the chair shifting as she began to fight relentlessly at the wires.

"Leave me alone. Don't you dare _touch _me…S-stay away!"

She could only make out the Sharingan which shot its death glare in her direction, making her pause in mid-action. She bit back a whimper as she quickly shut her eyes. Refusing to be sucked back into that world where she could determine what was real, and what was the illusion. She shivered as she watched the Leader and the Uchiha exchange a few curt words whispered under a silence she couldn't hear, and then she watched the bowing of Itachi's head as the Leader parted his way.

She had her eyes closed, and she refused to open them. She was afraid of what he was going to do, and she didn't want to be tucked away into the security of a false world. She needed to be mentally competent and aware of what was going on. She flinched as if poised for a strike that never came, as soft hand captured her chin, and her evergreen hues seemed to force there way down in a stubborn squint to keep them shut, she jarred her chin to sway away from his grasp, only to find her body firmly poised in the direction he wanted her to be in. She panicked when she felt the brush of his cloak pressing into her form, and when she felt lips descending to her eye lids, kissing each one softly enough to show her that he wasn't posing a threatening demeanor towards her.

Slowly she felt her body responding to the proximity of his body to her own, and she felt her eyes hesitantly drift up to sneak a peak, and when she found onyx, she allowed herself to breath. Had she been holding her breath? She shivered as his thumb and forefinger held her chin so that he could gaze down at her features and before she understood his actions she found sensual lips kissing her back. She bit back a cry, but felt foolish for doing so. No sooner then she had tried to cry in protest but before she could she found his tongue caressing over her own coaxing her into silence.

She began to fight back on the restraints, but when she felt his free hands gliding behind her and untying the restraints, she heard the whispered words, "It's me, Sakura-_Chan_."

Her eyes drew up big as saucers and she began to feel tears brimming over her hues. He had come to rescue her, she wanted his lips back on her own, and as he united her, despite the ill treated wrists she jumped around him and twined around his neck as she drew his lips, which were amazingly unmasked to her own. She kissed him passionately and openly that it surprised even herself. He'd used a transform Ninjutsu. She sighed into the kiss as she felt the Itachi imposter tug her away, watching the out of character smile of Itachi play on his lips.

He tugged her forward, pausing momentarily before taking off in the direction of the labyrinthine maze of the Akatsuki hide out. They couldn't waste anymore time; Leader would be quick to learn the deceit of Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi was no fool, he knew that he'd be limited on time---he couldn't take the risk of being confronted by the full force of the Akatsuki.

They were becoming more and more active in there activities of world domination, not to exclude that he'd also received leaked information pertaining to his former student. The Akatsuki leader had been making a side deal with Orochimaru. Sakura's enhanced skills at medical Ninjutsu, enough that her incredible memory and highly skilled gifts in Genjutsu made her an exposed threat, if ever given the opportunity to be handed off in the wrong hands.

Lucky enough for him, Jiraiya and a few Konoha Anbu (Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai- Assassination Tactics Special Division) had a run in with a Sound-ninja spy. It didn't take long to abstract information from the Jounin-ranked spy. The information wasn't extensive but it was enough to learn that there was a bargaining of trade for the young Kunoichi.

It left him to madness, and more fear in believing that he was losing her. All he could think of was Sakura. It took him a fortnight to map out the difficult terrain, to collect some more detailed information leading to the Akatsuki. He had gone over the plans with the council, and the fifth Hokage. If Orochimaru was able to get his hands on her healing abilities, the threat of being attacked again was to high a risk to take.

The village was still struggling from its last attack by Orochimaru, and its defenses were weakened enough that the work loads were still doubled and construction was still going on all over the village. It was a nightmare, but it had been even more so to Kakashi without the knowledge of Sakura's safety.

They were racing through the endless stone wall maze, but she had been falling back a few good leads due to her lack of Chakra and strength. It was going to slow them down, and he'd have to carry her. As troublesome as this was, he had a larger threat to worry about than checking her wounds. He had to get her out of this maze, and into the safety of the Anbu that waited just outside the main gates. It had been a tedious and tiresome mission. Lucky enough for him, he'd found Sakura.

He was besides himself with the fact that she'd kissed him, it had been so passionately executed that it left him to wonder on what exactly they'd done to her. She wasn't experimentally kissing him, she was like a woman who'd just spent the last thirty-seven days learning the sexuality of femininity.

He had her forearm restrained in his powerful hand, as he yanked her along the wall. He was jerking her uneasily with him as he mapped his way through the impossible. He could calculate the severity of her wounds and injures later; right now the threat of their lives was on hand. Sakura took in a breath as she watched his transform Ninjutsu fade away. He would need to reserve his Chakra incase of an immediate threat. With a small forced smile, she felt her body relaxing with relief.

"I do believe you have something, which belongs to _us_, Copy-Nin. _Yeah_?"

She was forced from her thoughts and Kakashi moved her behind his back as a protective measure. A droopy hue slid up with the intensity of pure determination, as he held her safely behind him. He'd die before he'd allow her to fall into enemy hands again. He now knew why his instincts had instructed him to hold her in such high regards. She had become a very valuable player in the fields of love and war. Whoever this newly arrived member of Akatsuki was, he was very dangerous, and it distracted Kakashi.

Like the wisp of wind, Kakashi felt the blow before the image of Itachi could properly materialize before him. Blood was coughed up from the force of the attack. They weren't playing, and he was afraid that Sakura's safety was priority over his own. She tried to cry out, but her scream was a mere whisper, her throat raw feeling overused. She felt her knees give out from under her as she crumbled to the stone ground of the labyrinth. Her head hit hard, and before she could fight off the blackness she was sucked into unconsciousness.

Kakashi darted a glance behind him, and then his rage exploded as he slid his hand to his Konoha forehead protector. He gave a snarl as the power of his Sharingan flashed a deadly red, before the sharingan's marks began to rotate. He stood over her protectively as he watched three more members entering the scene. '_Shit'_ he thought to himself, this was turning out to be ugly, and he'd bet his life on it---he wasn't going to make it out of this prison alive.

It was only when a fist shattered into the ground, delivering a mighty blow, that Kakashi came to his senses. A blow like that could only possibly be from two people, and one of those people was already unconscious.

"First you attack Naruto, and then my student. I'll have you no Uchiha Itachi, it's most unwise to start a war with Konoha, even in its weakened state---your criminal organization still does not have the funding or the manpower to provoke its enemy head on."

Itachi had not been paying attention. His eyes were elsewhere, set on the crumpled Kunoichi on the stone floor, and not on the Hokage. His eyes seemed to glow under the heaviness of his Sharingan hues---which lifted up with the pure entity of madness, capturing the weakened Jounin with the intent to kill.

Kakashi's obsidian eye slid shut with caution, as his only defensive he slid open the powerful crimson hue of his own Sharingan with the same mimicking three pin-wheel effect as the man before him.

"We've been through this once, Copy-Nin; have we not? Yet even that the power of your one verses the power of my two are incomparable."

"It would seem that the stakes are higher, then before."

"Ah' so you've developed strong feelings for your student, is that it? Isn't that a bit unethical for a sensei to overstep the tutelage of his team, for a mere companionship?"

"It's not something comprehendible by the heartless. Your own ethnics are a bit unprincipled himself stealing a Kunoichi and taking advantage of the situation."

"Hn'…heartless? Am I considered so low that you'd categorize me heartless? I've not physically harmed the Kunoichi, all injuries are self inflicted or self caused. Nor have I taken advantage; she's been compliant all on her own. You'd be amazed at how easily information can be extracted from a _sexually_ deprived Kunoichi," An evil mocking smirk rose to his lips. He was toying with him, pulling the right strings, as his Sharingan hues drifting down with a threat of mirth and mockery to the elder Jounin.

"I see I've touched a sensitive spot?"

"K-Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Shh, Sakura---I'm here," The husked voice of her Sensei whispered as he towered above her, defending her with his life. Always rescuing her from her stumble with death, always there to be the guardian angel trying to shield her from the evils of the world.

Itachi noted the lift of her lips curving into a trusting smile towards her former sensei's whispered words. His eyes watched her intently as she fought the unconscious world. His _pet _was brave for running from him. She had more guts then he'd credited her for, but her punishment was inevitable. His head tilted into the direction of the Hokage, for the first time acknowledging her.

"I'll stand down for _now_ Hokage-_sama_. But, as I've already stated before---Haruno Sakura belongs to _me_. I think you'll understand a bit more too, just how much, once she's under the protection of Fire Country again. Kakashi, be a good-boy and behave yourself. I'd hate to make you a personal vendetta. If you intend to kiss her like you've demonstrated in the gardens again, I'll eradicate you myself."

"Enough of this _chatter_ Kakashi, grab Sakura and let's head out. Our Anbu team will assure are retreat."

The one intent gaze of his Sharingan blazed, as he gave a click of his tongue towards Itachi, "You were planning on trading her off to Orochimaru, what importance does she really have past the level of _forced_ intimacy? I mean after all, Orochimaru would do far worse then just a _force _of intimacy…"

"The healing of ones arms doesn't refer to an exchange of Master's or the compliance of usage of her body, Copy-Nin. The information received was perhaps lacking, the temporary _use_ of her is for her abilities of healing, in exchange for other things. That was all that is _going_ to be conspired between Orochimaru and myself. But, I think it unwise to question her importance to me Kakashi; you'd get tied up on an ugly love triangle."

"Nothing is going to conspire; you'll have to kill me where I stand!"

The blond haired Shinobi hissed her anger out, as she parted her way cautiously towards the two dangerously powerful men, although In comparison to her; she could simply crush them both with the awesome fury of her strength. She was Lord Hokage, the strongest of all Shinobi, and feared even my the Uchiha.

"Kakashi, that is quite enough. We are leaving _now_! With or without you, and I suggest to earlier."

She shot Itachi the fury of azure hues, one that paused an open threat of, _I dare you to fallow_.

"I intended the threat of my words Itachi, you set foot on Konoha soil in a threat to steal Sakura, or threat to my village and you'll receive the fury of my _wrath_. And I assure you a war is an unsightly thing, even for the Akatsuki."

"Don't worry Tsunade-Sama, all good things have to end soon enough. The fruits and prosperity of your village are already weltering and decaying. I'll know when the right time comes into play, and I_ assure_ you when I come it will be a whisper in the night, I think you know the extent of my abilities and _exactly_ what I'm capable of."

The Hokage gave him an open stare that would match his Sharingan hues with the emotions of hate and rivalry.

"Don't underestimate the abilities of my people, or you'll end up much like your former follower Orochimaru. Living in the misery of this world, pleading for mercy."

"Orochimaru was a _fool_."

"Much like yourself. I can already see the comparisons," The Hokage, hissed much like a viper ready to strike it's venom upon it's pray. She was cool, calculating, and irritated. Had Orochimaru been present in that moment he'd question his teammates likeliness to himself, if not worse.

"You might have the upper hand Tsunade, but don't underestimate or invite something you know nothing about. You'd hate the outcome. Leader has already ordered her dismissal for now, we are to stand down and permit her impermanent escape. So treasure the moments and the time you have with her, because the days will get shorter and the months even shorter until I'll come to retrieve her. She's apart of our scheme of world domination. I'd hate for something so important to be lost."

Itachi's eyes shot from the Kunoichi draped unconsciously in the Hokages grasp. Jealousy was evident that someone else was holding her, protecting her, and shielding her from him. It infuriated him, and you could only see madness through his eyes, and his impassive features. You didn't have to see the twist of features---you could feel the emotions that radiated of the air, and thicken under the intensity of the dispute. The Lord Hokage shot the Jonin a warning glare that she was departing, and he should fallow in pursuit.

"Copy-Nin, love her now, because soon enough not even your love will be strong enough to keep her."

"We'll see, when the time comes for her to choose. Maybe it's the you that's underestimated the power of our village's strength in devotion and love. We don't cower or surrender in fear or in the darkest hours of evil. I've danced many of times in the face of death---your intimidation is more of a nuances then it is effective."

"Ah there you go again Copy-Nin, underestimating my capabilities."

"One day, and I vogue this as a decree, it might not be me personally to do it, but you'll be put in your place."

"What place would that be, Hatake Kakashi? The bitter end of a blade protruding through my heartless heart. A _cowards_ way, of escape maybe a leading example of one of Konoah's finest?"

He was personally attacking Kakashi, he'd brought up the soreness ache of his past and it made him flinch on the inside from the pain it had produced but the passive sway of the Copy-nins features would show differently. Itachi, new well the power of mine games. It made the anger in Kakashi's body all the more tense.

"Even if it is a cowards way of escape, it would be better the use of your own blade then the blade of a brother in vengeance."

"My brother will not be the one to maim me, we _both _know that. I'll die in my own time---as must we all, _Correct_? Fate plays it's cruel cards, and death always seems to know," He gave kakashi a sinister lift of lips, curving into a devils smile, "But, tell me Kakashi, before your _Master _is to far ahead for you to catch up, leaving you defenseless."

He continued with a tilt of his head as he held back the Akatsuki's members who looked persistent to kill, "how does your failure set in when you learn there is a curse seal etched onto the flesh of your most prized pupil a curse seal so powerful that even if you attempt a proper technique to seal it, what's to say that the creator could brake? How does your failure set in, when you failed to protect not only the vessel of the nine tailed fox, but my troublesome brother who's willing to destroy the foundations of your team in a vengeance to destroy me?"

"It all depends on how you account for failure. And how you perceive life, but I do not have to explain myself to you. Argument is the worst sort of conversation…"

With a few quick hand seals Kakashi, faded away like an current of a cool summers breeze---a few leafs shimmered under the moonlight of the evening, perceiving the gentle leaves glimmering like silver, in the decaying emptiness of the labyrinth. Just as he faded, A thick loud boom slammed it's way into the ground where the stone flooring of the garden's maze cracked and crumbled under the mighty blow of a sword, sharp jagged teeth flashed there way towards Itachi. The large fish-like man gave a snarl of annoyance towards his partner.

"You let him get away alive, I could have shaved of an arm, or a leg. Something good---what the hell is wrong with you."

"Be patient, haven't I instructed you in that before. At the right time things will play into our hands. It's unwise to provoke a war we can not win. For the time being we'll let them go unscathed, as were Leaders orders."

The man yet to be named felt like killing something, his heart war raising with anticipation. The hostility and rivalry in the air had yet to wear off, and the effects were having crazed effects on the blood craved villain.

"Itachi," A masculine voice slid from the shadows as an approaching member slid to the slide of the tall dark Uchiha. "How long would you guess, until the seal is activated, yeah?"

"Orochimaru never really told me the exact time, but he'd instructed me to be patient. It would depend solely on the hostess, and her inner ability of resistance."

"And her level of resistance you'd rate her at, hmm."

"I think that the Copy-Nin, might act as an interference with the processing of the seal. I can't really say when, but under the illusion she'd surrendered more then just her will, but her heart. She'll come to me, in time."

The young blond shot him a look of question, as a masked individual hopped from a towering wall, to stand near Itachi. He gave a lazy yawn as he rested with his arms crossed and his back resting on the same high stone wall he'd jumped from. He wore a mask, with only one carved whole for site, it gave the idea or the appearance that he was missing either an eye or was slightly impaired.

"So your saying that the girl's gonna come back to you, in time. That nice, so how's that going to sit in with the snake man? Or haven't you noticed that you'd stricken a deal with him, or the fact that blonde hear lacks all common sense to tell you that Orochimaru's already waiting in the rear for the healing of his arms."

"Tobi! I've told you once, I've told you twice, don't jump into conversations with…"

Tobi's head slouched over as he began to fake or attempt to give the image he was sleeping, the blond Shinobi took a powerful fist drive down onto the disrespectful partner. He shot Itachi a worried glance.

"He already knew about Konoha coming, he's hear because Sasuke."

"Oh. What about my brother?"

"It would seem that you'd both struck a deal a while back, that you'd keep your brother alive so he could use Sasuke as a vessel for his soul when the rightful time would come to exchange bodies, hmm. I guess it conspired when you was still evolved with the organization in the beginning. I guess things didn't play out right and he's stuck in someone else's body, again---Sasuke's learned the extent to what would occur to him if he'd continued his teachings from Orochimaru, and he's decided to brake away return to Konoah and back the very village Sakura's being escorted back to, yeah."

"What do I care about my troublesome brother? Or Orochimaru's failure in contain him. I've kept my part of the deal."

"Well that troublesome brother, is the same boy now a man, yeah. The same man that Sakura pined for all those years as a Jr. Kunoichi, hmm. Didn't you read her file?"

"I guess I have more then just Kakashi to worry about then, but I'm not to concerned over my kid brother. He's to set on killing me and his ambitions on vengeance. It is to important to concern himself with a troublesome women."

"Agreed, but what happens if he learns about the seal you gave her? Or if learns of her importance to you? She'd be a tool for him to use against you, yeah?"

"So Orochimaru has brought this to your attention and want's to strike a deal with me…hmm? Tell him I'm not interested, in whatever offer he has to give. I have more pressing issues to concern myself with then deal with his fuck-ups. I'll deal with my twit brother, and the Kunoichi personally if need be. After all, once the seal is properly activated---things she get interesting.

* * *

Foot note: Please _review_, and give me your freed back. I've got a good idea of how to make this story reach it's peek. 


	8. Labyrinth of Deceit

**Readers: **I have updated. Oo'

**

* * *

**

**Envy My Pain**

Labyrinth of Deceit

_By: A Sinners Curse_

* * *

The anarchic labyrinth seemed to fade into the backdrop of the distance, as Kakashi's ANBU team began to retreat back into familiar territory. As they continued there retreat Kakashi had this eerie premonition that the labyrinth had been created by the elite Hunter-Nin Zetsu himself. If this was so, they were fortunate enough to escape with the skin on there back. Something was defiantly off, this was entirely way to ease.

The twisted underworld of chaos had spun a web of illusions, as if the plants themselves had possessed an evil entity matching there creator.

The sunset captured Kakashi's tribal marked dog masked in its majestic radiance. His head tilted back to a low arch bending towards the distance. Kakashi mentally mused at Zetsu's skill; he was obviously very skilled in the arts of illusion.

For the Labyrinth seemed to fade, and take on the appearance of a tangled mass of woods. It was a wooded forest that reeked of a distinct evil, but held nothing that hinted its true purpose of creation.

Suddenly Kakashi felt the weight of the girl shift in his arms. The Hokage had handed her over, entrusting her to safety to Kakashi, as she herself secured the rear.

Sakura's body was flaccid in the arms of her former Sensei. The girl took on the very image of a lifeless doll, of Sasori. Sasori, the same villain of the Akatsuki that she'd killed. An elite, skilled S-Class Shinobi defeated by a lower-ranking determined Kunoichi.

The only thing that reassured the Copy-Nin that she was not dead was the faint repetition of her chest rising and falling and the steady strumming of her heart that tickled at his exposed finger tips. He was periodically checking for her vitals, watching for any dramatic drop or change from her current status.

He noted that she was sweltering to the touch, already whatever seal Itachi had preformed on her was setting in its sinful effects. He noted the beads of sweat that began to form and emboss over her pail flesh, it was a hint that her body was fighting and rejecting the forbidden seal.

His heart clenched when he saw her brows extend into a worried arch, it signified that even though she was cataleptic she subconsciously fought an inner battle. It was a battle that the great Copy-Nin could assist in.

The only thing he could do was stroke her affectionately, as his fingers caressed through the pink tresses of her disheveled bangs.

He continued his stroking as he cradled her in his arms above the heights of monstrous tree he perched on. The elite team of ANBU, trailed close behind, as did the Fifth who was effectively ensuring there safe returns of all persons into the safe haven of Konoha.

Sakura was in a fragile state, both physically and mentally. There was no way around her feeble conditions, whatever they'd been subjecting her to it was enough to make him worry that she'd be to weak to fight this forging curse seal.

Unfortunately this seal, wherever it might be, or reside he had yet to witness. It wasn't as noticeable as his other two students, who'd held the markings of there own cursed seals.

It was dawn by the time they'd made there safe return into there haven of home. Everyone, weary from their mission and turned in early to get rest, but for Hatake Kakashi there would be no sleep and no rest.

Her fragile form shuttered in his strong arms, and then he realized when he'd rested her down on the hospital bed that Sakura suffered from the _effects_ of the seal, not from the embedding of the seal. This was strange, how long had she been subjected to the _effects_ of this seal? He pulled a basin of water over, as he began to drench a washcloth in a fresh cool clean basin of water. He twisted it in a knot as he rung out the access water, before he smoothed it over her forehead and face and down along her neck.

He repeated this process, until he noticed her body's reaction. She was smoothing into a heavy dosage of sleep. He already, had a gage and needle at hand. He took the rubber expendable tourniquet around her upper arm before he tied a neat knot over her agile arms.

He slowly rubbed the soft skin with an alcohol pad, cleaning the skin for germs or any sentiment. He sighed, as he lightly tapped the IV bag, allow some water to slip through the bag and dripping its way into the over flow compartment.

He, his keen senses took note of the best vein, as he unclasped the tourniquet and inserted the needle and began to tedious task of setting up an IV. He could tell she was severely dehydrated, lacking proper nutrients. Once the IV bag was set up, and the drip was effective he glanced to the door where the Tsunade stood, leaning against the door frame as she watched the Copy-Nin take in the role of protector.

In her hands, she held a hard case, and in the case there would be a series of complicated drugs that would educe Sakura into bliss of unconsciousness. The dugs would induce her into a secluded place where she'd feel no pain, while she slept out the effects of the seal.

"Kakashi, I think it's best that you get some rest. She's safe for now, and she'll have the protection of my staff to overlook her if something should be needed."

"Hn."

"Kakashi, I've been patient, and I have been courteous to your sentimental attachments to team seven. I understand your compassion for your teammates, and I understand the depth of your determination to outlive your father's failure. But, I will not ask you again. Get some sleep, and return when you've had proper rest. You're of no use to anyone in your current state."

As if he heard nothing, his hand stroked threw the young girls bangs. He sighed, roughly behind his mask before his body sagged up in a lazily manner. He cocked his head to the side as he all but crinkled his forced smile behind the mask.

With nothing else to say, he was gone with a puff of smoke; leaving the room to the fifth and her apprentice. The fifth entered the room completely now as she shut the door and locked the latch. Her azure hues locked onto her apprentice.

"Sakura, what trouble you've gotten yourself into, Girl. What were you thinking to take on Itachi alone, with your two comrades down? You've matured so much and that fearful flower that always hesitated, has bloom. Blossoming into the most dangerous and sought after blossom. You've become a prize, among the ranks of men Sakura. I fear that even with the power of Hokage, I won't be able to change the set course of your future."

The woman stroked through the pink tendrils of her students hair, mimicking the same affections her former Sensei had just moments before.

The fifth bent down and pressed a kiss the young Medic-Ninjas forehead. And without so much as a flinch of hesitation the Hokage unzipped Sakura's top piece.

The zipper ended at the juncture of her student's lower abs exposing the high arch of the young girl's hip bones and covered lower half. Her breast covered and bound by tight bindings.

A muttered curse escaped under the older woman's lips, her eyes flustered into a frustrated outrage.

As suspected. Over the womb of Sakura rested the symbol of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. It was a signification of ownership, and complete domination over the young girl. This forbidden seal was defiantly Orochimaru's doings. Although this seal had been whispered about behind closed doors, this was the first time Tsunade had ever seen it or actually heard of its use besides what she'd acquired for the thirds knowledge and his notes of what he suspected when he'd been analyzing Anko.

Anko had something very similar to this, although the seal that had been placed on her, was closely spread, the markings on each side of her stomach, which bared the marking of the heaven seal above each ovary, which were the two productive organs of a woman.

Tsunade lightly ran a finger over the marking, and with that she heard her student whimper out softly, as if in pain or pleasure the Hokage didn't know.

She didn't want to aggravate the seal, anymore then what was needed. For now, she'd let Sakura rest and in the morning she'd try to gain some info from Anko that could unreal the real side effects of this seal, and what it was fully capable of.

The Hokage gripped a near by chair, in a firm harsh grip. You could hear the dim screech of her dragging it along the cold hard hospital flooring as she angled the chair near the bed. The tired, woman plopped down with a heavy sigh, her eyes darted one last time to her resting student, before she closed her eyes and drifted off into a light slumber. She'd be the only person to guard Sakura through the night; she didn't trust the seal and its capabilities. Just as much as she didn't trust the S-Class villain, would mark her for his.

The drapes where pulled tight, blocking out the sun that threatened to overtake the white walls of the hospital room. The Fifth calmly arose, with an achy start. The chair had served its purpose, uncomfortable. It had only been a few hours of sleep for her, and yet nothing had seemed too changed.

Her student was still imprisoned into a deep state of sleep. The tall youth-looking blond pushed up, stretching with another yawn as she made her way hastily to the door, swinging it open. There was a lot that needed to be done, and there was no room for procrastinating.

With a loud booming voice, she demanded the presence of Anko. The twittering busy staff halted in there steps, as there eyes all locked onto their single entity of fear, as laughable as that might be, everyone knew never to cross the easily aggravated blond. Everyone began to buzz about like a hive of bees, trying to meet there demands of there Hokage within posthaste speed.

Pleased, the Fifth returned to her room were she took her seat into the same uncomfortable chair as she waited for the zealous loud moth Jounin to enter to her summoning.

Blue eyes, peered behind the curtain as the Fifth took on the scenery blow. How much Konoha had grown, even after its attack by Orochimaru all those years back, it was as if its destruction only strengthened its purpose.

But, why now did Orochimaru scheme to destroy his own village? Was he still displeased with the outcome of the Thirds choice?

Why had Orochimaru taken the Thirds decision so near and dear to heart? This job was more troublesome then its worth, Hokage wasn't just a title it was a passing of all your freedoms and rights to preserve the freedoms and rights of the Shinobi village.

Orochimaru was too selfish, and to overbearing to take over a job as tiresome as this…why didn't he see threw the errors of his ways? They had been friends once upon a time, she'd trusted him. She'd even placed faith in his ability as a teammate to protect her, and support her, how laughable that was now.

Not only had he betrayed her, he'd touched a deep pain that swelled inside her heart. Dan…and her brother, he'd manipulated her to serve his purpose, and had Naruto not been around, she'd probably taken the bet and raised him two.

With the use of his soulless arms, she'd have unchained them from the very depths of the underworld. He'd once again wreak havoc on the same village she'd fought and protected all those years back.

Naruto. Her head tilted to the side, and there on a bed no more then an arms length away rested the zealous loud mouthed blond. Already, Kyuubi was healing and restoring his weakened state.

She smiled warmly and affectionately at the sleeping teen. He'd come along far from his prior conditions, but he still needed to be looked after and monitored. He was too stubborn for his own good.

She sighed, as she knew he'd wake up worried, once he awoke and saw Sakura sleeping next to him. She'd hesitated at first when she saw Kakashi laying her to rest in the same room, but then again she saw it fitting that the two teammates stay together. They would need each others support, and love to get through this tangled mess.

The door which was now unlatched turned and azure hues darted in the direction of the creaking door.

Sasuke.

Obsidian hues, locked onto azure hues. The tall now matured messing Nin entered through the entryway. He wasn't hesitant or surprised; he showed nothing in the signs of fear or uncertainty. Arrogant and self-assured, he glowered at the Hokage.

"You weren't summoned, Uchiha," She hissed with anger at his open display of disobedience.

"I'm not here for you, or you're summoning. I'm here to see Naruto."

"Careful brat. Because of your recent betrayal to this village you still walk on thin ice."

He was careful with his next choice of words, but his vacant expression held no merit to respect or loyalty. He only cocked his head in the direction of Sakura, as he watched her with intensity of anger.

"Don't worry…I'm not here for your _precious_ student."

"Oh?"

"You place her value way higher then what it's worth, Tsunade."

"Let us hope, that only I assume Uchiha. Because, as it would your brother has something planned for her. So don't get any scheming ideas. Even if you're trying deceiving me---it's pointless brat if you think that you can delude your true attentions. Your avenger spirit wouldn't hesitate to use her as bait to seduce your brother's attentions. If you even so dare as touch her Sasuke, I'll personally make you and brake you."

"Pft," He snarled in her direction as his eyes glowed into that eerie crimson red.

"I'd never stoup so low as to use _her_, as bait."

"So, you still openly detest the only woman who could ever love a sinner like you. I pity you Uchiha."

"Pity, detest? You're putting words into my mouth. I don't detest Sakura, you only assume. Like the rest of the world, always assuming the worst possible. As you've already stated, I'm obviously _scheming_. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think anything I would say…would change your closed and absent mind," He mocked his last part with a sneer, "_Hokage_."

The Fifth restrained her fury; she knew that that was what the young Uchiha was trying to do. To goad her to her might fury. A woman at her age knew best, so with a cool and corrected response, she replied, "You are dismissed, Uchiha."

"Dismissed?"

"Yes. Until farther notice, this wing, this room, and these two people…you are dismissed until farther notices. You have yet to prove your trust, and loyalty to this village. Betrayal runs deep Uchiha, and your forgiveness will come with the price of blood and tears before you are trusted in the eyes of your superiors and underlings."

"Pft even if you dismiss me now _Hokage_, I know Sakura, and I know Naruto…they'll even though forbade by yourself, with seek me out."

With a poof, he had vanished like the darkness of night. He was a whisper that ran chills down even the Hokage's spine. Orochimaru, and him were almost an interlocking connection that they shared. The likeliness of their cold heart and their shared desperation for there own personal vendetta.

She glanced back, Naruto was stirring, and it would seem that he'd needed a change of IV bags. She sighed, as she reached the door again to command out assistants, but was halted in mid breath as Anko, groggily wavered at her door.

"_You're late._"

Anko gave an over dramatic sigh as she slid into the room. She cringed as she heard the booming voice of the Hokage beckon a nurse's aid, to accomplish the tasks of the two Shinobi she watched over.

Tsunade watched Anko lean, ever so lazily at the edge of Naruto's bed. She drew in a large stifled yawn as her honey-brown hues darted groggily into the Fifths.

"Well, I had a late night mission. Any way's what's up? Something wrong?"

"Look Anko, I'm not going to press you for the information. This is a very personal subject for you---but I need to know, because the same thing that Orochimaru cursed you with, Itachi has done to Sakura."

Anko reached up and grasped at her cursed sealed mark that was embedded at the curve of her neck. Anko's eyes darted up with worry.

"How did he---"

"Not_ that_ seal, Anko."

Her eyes, drew up with more fear and more shock all at once. Anko shifted uncomfortably as her eyes drew away from the Hokage. Yes, she knew what she'd meant when she'd referred to the two heaven seal markings of the white snake. Two markings that only a selected handful of people knew about. It was forbiden to talk of such things, but the circumstances have changed.

"Is she _stable_?"

"She's stable forthe most part. Her fervor has dropped, but after she hit her head---she's been unconscious ever sense. She's shown no noted signs of a comma, but there's no saying she can't slip into one. Fortunately, she still responsive to all of her senses, as well as the sensitivity of her seal..." The Hokage gave a long pregnat pause, as her eyes watched Anko,"Tell me Anko,What is this seal?"

* * *

OO Oh my goodness…I've decided to update! Hope this chapter met to my reviewers standards. I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors ahead of time.

So…I bet your all wondering what the seal is? Hn' I'm sure you've all baked up some ideas already. Just know, don't assume you know… P


	9. Tainted

Notes: I'm losing a lot of my reviewers, and I'm slightly disappointed that I've made people lose interest in this story. I've had a lot of missions going on these past few weeks, and I've been over swamped with extra duties. I have to do what takes priority, so this story can be updated weekly, or monthly, depending on my unknown schedule. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Tainted

Envy My Pain

By: A Sinners Curse

* * *

Everyone mistook the over zealous nature of Anko, as her overall exterior. They misunderstood her perk nature of her hyperactive introductions. Little did they know that it was her way of deluding herself and others the truth of her inner most pain.

Anko was a strong individual, despite her twisted past. Anko came off like someone who enjoys the simplicity of life, yet she could never allow a room to be barren and quit.

But, deep down under the exterior of her outside personality, she was broken. She wasn't the type of Shinobi who'd disclosed of her personal information, especially when it fell back on her time spent under the tutelage of her former Sensei, Orochimaru. It was a painful past and an even bitter recall of memory.

Tsunade knew that Anko would be hesitant when discussing this hard topic of conversation. She wasn't too sure, how much Anko was willing to tell. By the policies set by the Third, there was no way to cattycorner around it. Anko's life was restricted, a closed case, that was sealed tight.

The Hokage watched as Naruto, gave a soft grown of agitation in his sleep. He hadn't awoken yet, and she sighed with relief as he had only stirred and shifted. She honestly didn't really want Naruto to know what had conspired between his childhood crush, and the S-Class villain Itachi.

Naruto was too irrational, and he was to rash when it came to his fighting style, and she understood that Itachi already knew how best to take on the Kyuubi and Naruto. He'd always rush into things, without thinking the situation through.

She couldn't risk the rash behavior of the wounded Shinobi. And she couldn't afford to have him gallivanting across Fire Country looking for _him_. The risk was too high, and already she knew what the Akatsuki were planning for the Kyuubi inside of him. The Hokage was drawn from her thoughts by Anko's soft spoken words.

"There are three phases to this, particular curse seal."

"Three?" Golden brows rose in distress.

"Yes, or that's what was disclosed to me by Orochimaru. How much of it was true, isn't really fair enough for me too say."

"So what phase, is Sakura currently under?"

"Unfortunately for her, she's under phase one."

"Unfortunately?" Golden brows twisted with confusion.

Anko gaze moved towards the sleeping young girl who rested across from her. Anko gave a long pregnant pause as she felt something curling inside her subconscious. It was as if she was recalling her own distant memories, and the likeliness that the two women now shared.

"To activate the seal into the second phase the markings will branch off over each of her reproductive ovaries…only the forger of the seal can manipulate this reaction. He'd need to bond within her, blood for blood, body for body."

Tsunade's honey-brown hues shot up into the similar colored hues of Anko's matching the horror. It didn't take a real genius to understand the underlining meaning behind this curse seal. Brown hues shot behind her as fear ebbed its way deep inside the contours of the Hokage's soul.

"So, the Uchiha has yet to…" The Hokage stumbled for proper wording, "rob her of her innocents."

"No," Anko gave a rough sigh, "In order for that seal mark to even be forged, he'd have already penetrated her. Deflowering her innocents, and marked her inside the depths of her womb. That seal mark is the outer symbol of what's inside her."

"I don't understand…."

"Orochimaru…"

Anko struggled with her words; she could feel the pain of what he'd done to her and her face distorted into a mixture of anger and pain. He'd taken advantage of her, and made a young heart fall weakness to the sin of man. He was like the scriptures of the deceiving snake foretold in folklore tales. Warning children, to behave or else the boogieman would get you.

Like the Serpent in the Garden of Eden, he had tempted Anko with the fruits of original sin.

"I was twelve," Anko felt a blush of guilt crawling up along her features, "and I was fresh out of the academy. I was a student who was willing and ready to learn. I guess you could say Orochimaru took advantage of his stature, as a Sensei. I was young, naïve and so eager to please. I was stupid enough to trust him, and because of that I was belligerent to his true intentions. When he'd marked me for 'his' he'd embedded this similar seal. Although, mine seal holds a different design from Sakura's. A signification of who the creator is and the ownership over the individual."

Anko, stroked fingers through the blond tresses of Naruto's hair, she watched the boy smile in his sleep. As if dreamily accepting any and every comfort he could get. He was Naruto the Kyuubi vessel for life.

The boy that everyone feared and hated because of a choice, that someone else had made for him. How he'd proven this village's ignorance wrong, how he had shown them all the truth of Konoha's strength and the heart of determination. Anko shot her gaze back to the Hokage; who was watching Anko with mild curiosity.

Anko was very hard to read at times, she had the same strange personality Orochimaru had. Sometimes it made the Hokage wonder, just how different Anko was from the rest of the Konoha elites.

"The blood of a virgin, that's what he said." Anko's eyes were unblinking as she spoke. "It wasn't capable of being forged without it. He had instructed me, as if he was trying to ease me into comfort from the pain. The pain a woman feels when a man is robbing there innocents. He took me on his futon, locked in the darkness of his room where if I cried no one could hear me. He said it there that I'd solely his."

Anko sighed, heavily as her eyes looked on at Sakura with pity.

"She'd have been a virgin at the time when Itachi took her, and the seal's effects differ from the maker. Or, that's what I presume. At this phase I was hopelessly depended on Orochimaru."

Anko's voice took on, a vipers hiss, "It was our dirty little secret, but he'd only take me one more time before he openly betrayed all of Konoha."

Anko, bit down on her lip wanting it so badly for it to bleed so she could feel the pain and satisfaction of her own blood coating along her tongue.

"He was never given the opportunity to complete the third phase. When I'd confronted him about it, he only laughed at me with mockery and open distaste. He said I'd become a disappointment to him, and that I didn't meet up with his high expectations."

Anko's dark honey-hued orbs seemed to sparkle with unknown hatred, "He and I had been inseparable, and I was codependent on his…affections. When he had left, I was disappointed in myself. Feeling as if it was something I had done, I did everything I could do to persuade him to stay and when he left Konoha he made it pain staking obvious that he was leaving me behind. And then you know the rest if the story. My pain had turned into regret, and then my regret turned into hate. I swore an oath to myself that I'd be the one to kill him. When the right time came, laughable or not…I still feel the same." Anko looked away, no more could she tell the story of her painful past. She hopped from the bed, and shot Naruto a concerning look.

"Look, the only way that I know that can stall this process…and to calm the effects of the incomplete seal is if Haruno Sakura can find someone who can delude the seal's inner effects. That seal's not going to stop aching, until it's completed. I'll I can suggest is that she finds a suitable man who's willing to take her in intimately."

"So you're saying that my apprentice is going to need, a person to delude the seal with a foreign entity."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. That seal mark, is going to control her for the remainder of her life if she's not careful. It's going to push her to seek him out, no matter what you do. She's his…just as much as…I was _his_."

"What about the maker, does he have any connection to this. Is he affected in anyway shape or form?"

"No, that seal is meant to enslave. He has no effects, feelings, or connections to Sakura. It's a half made bond that only affects the host not the pesticide that embedded it."

"Is there anyway we can seal this forbidden seal mark?"

"It's inside Hokage, that mark is only a signification of a successful met objective. You can't form a seal on the inside of the body; you can cage it with a seal on the outer layer of flesh. I suppose much like the Kyuubi inside of Naruto is sealed. But the demon was sealed from the outside, before he was planted as a seed on the inside."

"So what do you think, our chances of Itachi coming to getting her?"

"Slim to none. Think about it, that seal mark is doing all the work for him," Anko gave a mumble under her breath. "_The clever little bastard that he is..."_ She continued with a heated sense of annoyance towards the Uchiha.

"Why would _he _risk going into the beehive, when he has a worker bee inside the hive to do all the dirty work for him? She'll go to him, and she'll be too weak to fight him and the temptation. I know Haruno Sakura, and I know how much she's easily misguided. Men aren't exactly her strong points…"

The Hokage was watching Sakura. Images of Kakashi stormed through her mind.

"Now that I think about it, Sasuke…he's the younger brother of Itachi, isn't he? Hn' blood for blood…they share a same likeliness that her body could be easily fooled, as well as her seal. I'd make sure to keep her away from him. He could progress the seal, or worse he could be more of a direct infector if he chose to do so. Her body could try to reject the seal, which would be very painful. My body never rejected Orochimaru's seal because at that time, I was hopelessly falsely in love with him. No saying what could happen if her body tries to reject it. It could be fatal."

"As far as I'm concern, Sasuke is an outcaste. How's already wearing on my patients. He's still a betrayer of this village, and his betrayal will not be taken so lightly. Haruno Sakura, will be forbidden to even speak his name."

"Hokage, even if you forbid it. I still say Sasuke could easily manipulate her into his cause. Whatever purpose that might be she's…"

"Weak when it comes to men."

"_Exactly_."

"I think I've overstayed my welcome. Plus I'm tired, if were through…"

Anko gave a dramatic yawn, as she waved her hand over her mouth. Her eyes disappearing there pain into that mute sense of dark humor she always portrayed.

"Tell Naruto, I said morning when he decides to wake up," Anko gave a mocking wink, which indicated that she already knew the Shinobi had been faking.

With a poof of smoke Anko was gone. Tsunade rolled her eyes, as she pressed her hand to Naruto's forehead. His protective head plate was moved to the side; before she flicked his nose a bit harder then was intended.

With a cry of pain, Naruto shot up from the bed holding his nose. He was dancing in his blue boxers, as his hands cupped and cradled his wounded nose. He pouted with a yelp of pain, as tears stained at his whiskered marked cheeks.

"Ouch! Ouch, what gives, what gives?"

"You, trying to pretend you were sleeping. Naruto, you think that I'd be so stupid as to fall for such a pathetic attempt!?"

"No, but…"

The Hokage watched Naruto settle from his hyped up dance. Her eyes bore into his with the intensity that lacked all humor.

"You will not pursue this, Naruto."

"But…"

"No buts Naruto, you will not question me on this."

"Let me be the one Hokage!" The boy gazed at her, with the intensity of his azure hues. Hues those were so hauntingly blue, that they made her heart clench with sincerity. "Let me be the person that deludes the seal."

"What?"

"I love her, Hokage."

"I know, Naruto but…"

She watched Naruto settle, as he rubbed the ache away from his now red nose. He rubbed it with affection as he slid down from the bed. He moved to Sakura, and before the Hokage could understand what Naruto was doing, she watched the more matured character of Naruto pressing his lips into Sakura's lips.

"Naruto…I don't think."

Naruto kissed Sakura deeper, as he pressed his hands into her hair.

"She'll never love me like I love her, I know."

"Naruto, I can't assign her to you. You're incapable of this mission," She watched Naruto's eyes twist with pain.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

The Hokage, felt guilty for stating this. But, as much as he'd love to turn Sakura over in his care, she knew that the wounded Shinobi was incapable of keeping Sakura wrapped around his finger. She needed someone who was more mature, and ill attached to things like this.

She already knew that Kakashi felt strong about Sakura, and knew he'd be able to handle sticky situations when they arose. Naruto's feelings would interfere, and she knew that his devoted love couldn't be returned, not in the way he hoped.

"It's for the best, Naruto."

"I know. But, that doesn't change how I feel about her. I'll live the life of a hermit Shinobi, all because I know I'll wait forever for Sakura-Chan to finally acknowledge me, like I've _always_ acknowledged her."

The Hokage forced a smile. Her hand ruffled Naruto's hair. He'd grown up to be a zealous and irrational Shinobi with a heart of gold. He was going to blossom into the most amazing man ever. But, he was still a boy, and he was still locked into that naïve belief that worst things could happen. He believes even in the most despicable of people, how he did it…she'd never know.

"MmmM, my head hurts."

"So, she's finally awaking."

The Hokage was pleased with this, but before Sakura could fully awake from her aching slumber the Hokage had something to disclose with Naruto.

"Naruto, before she's completely conscience lets discuses something's. What you heard me and Anko discussing, is between us. Anko knew you were awake. For her to disclose such personal information with you awaken show's her confidence in you. You're being trusted, and if Sakura finds out what's happening there is no telling how she's going to react. Play ignorant, it shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"Hey…what do you mean by that?"

He gave a coy grin, before he stoked at Sakura's long pink tresses. He kissed her forehead, when he'd wanted to bend down and capture her lips with his own. He'd settle for just the forehead.

"Wake up, Sakura-Chan!"

Her eyes lazily began to bat open, that loud obnoxious voice woke her from the intimacy of sleep. She could still see the spinning of crimson. The comma like insignia was imprinted in the back of her mind. She knew that voice, in the back of her mind but before she could really registered what was happening she called out for him.

"Itachi…"

It came out like she was beckoning him, missing him, wanting him there for her comforts. Her green hues blinked open, and then she subconsciously hissed under breath at the bright light that was streaming into the room. Sakura tossed a hand over her face, trying to block out the light.

"No, no. It's me Naruto. Wake up!"

"Naruto, settle down!" The blond haired Shinobi hissed, as Naruto began to push and shove at Sakura.

Before Sakura could comprehend what was happening, she shot up. Like awe stricken from some form of nightmare.

"Where am I?"

Sakura began to look around at the white walls, and then her eyes took in Naruto and her Sensei. She forced a smile, before she plopped back down into the comforts of the pillow. She sighed as she glanced at the clock posted on the nightstand by the bed.

"Hmm, I'm home. How long have I been out for?"

"Close to two days, but nothing serious. You sustained a good hit to the head Sakura. You had me worried, but I knew you'd pull through. You've really over exerted yourself, especially if you were deprived of all your Chakra reserves."

The Hokage gave a forced smile, and Sakura even though half awake and half asleep noticed this small detail.

"What's wrong Hokage-Sama?"

"Hmm, nothing Sakura try to get some rest, we've all been concern over your well being."

"Hokage-Sama, where is Kakashi-Sensei."

"Oh, well he was forced go home and…"

Just then as if for the first time in the Copy-Nin's life. Hatake Kakashi was on time. A slender lean form of a man rested on the door frame his arms crossed over his chest as he overlooked the room. The latched door had suddenly managed to open, as a set of a silver lit hue gazed down upon the pink-haired Kunoichi. He offered her the wrinkling of a pleased smile, but underneath the texture of his mask he was a complete mess.

"Yo!" and he waved in that classic poise he was known for.

Somehow, if you noticed the young girl smiled with some kind of peace. She smiled weakly, before she crumbled back into a blissful state of sleep.

"Hatake, we have much to discuss. My office, now!"

She paused, in mid step. She did a right-face, pivoting her body so she was face to face with Naruto.

"You, stay!" Her eyes lit down in warning, "You still are in no state to leave this hospital Naruto. Your discharge papers have not been sign. So take this as an open threat of promise. You are to stay away from Sasuke, stay here and guard Sakura. Understood?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Good."

Before he could continue on with the simple word of _'but'_ the Hokage was leading out of the room, with the Copy-Nin following close behind, but before the door could close a hand caught the drifting door, and the silver haired Jounin popped his head in.

"Naruto, keep a good eye on her. Alright! I promise everything will be okay!" As he said this he faked another smile, but for those who knew him it was nothing but honest. Naruto faked his own smile and nodded towards his former teacher.

"Yeah, okay---but you owe me some Raman!"

"Deal."

With that Kakashi was off, he already had an inkling feeling on what he was about to be assigned. Although, this assignment would be different from all the rest, it would be indefinite. He'd become the guardian of Haruno Sakura's the protector of the Hokage's apprentice.

He'd have to seduce his own former student, to keep her from falling victim to one of the most feared of all villains, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Notes: Okay, let me know if this story is still worth continuing. Of course I have a lot planned for this, and this story is know where near completed. Itachi, challanged by the Copy-Nin? Kakashi who's going to seduce his former Pink haired student? Oh my...I can already see the scheme of things turning out to be sugar and spice, and far from nice. . + a little of Naughty, and you get some spiced Lemon. Let me know, KakashiSakura Lemon? or are you wanting ItachiSakura Lemon? Trust me, there are two diffrent ways this story can go right now. Let me know, and tell me what you guys would like to see.


	10. Vendetta

**Notes**: Okay, everyone was in it for either Kakashi or Itachi. I didn't want to disappoint the Kakashi Sakura fans, or my Itachi fans. This is actually taken from my other story, it was to perfect to pass this up and place this into the chapter. I think I'll delete my former story so that this can go in par with this one. It fit like a glove, and I will have Itachi and Sakura together before you know it. This is still a Itachi Sakura Fanfic, but of course with Kakashi initiated there's going to be a nasty love triangle.

Envy My Pain

Vendetta

A Sinners Curse

_Oh God, the pain_! It's sinful touch of emptiness that seemed to engulf and suffocate the foundation of her despairing heart. Distressed tears slithered there way down the swollen swell of her cherry-blushed cheeks, and her sobs sounded broken in there pitiful echo of frantic hysteric hiccups.

Sakura's recollection of _his _sinful touch still embedded deep within her memories. It was stuck on Replay, and it would replay again and again and again in the back of her mind slowly driving her into insanity. It was constantly reminding her of her own loneliness…she was hurting and she didn't know who to turn to, who to cry against, who to confined in.

Her reflection---seemed so incomplete as she glanced down into the puddle of water right bellow her open toe sandal feet, it was raining, heavily now and the mixture of her salted tears and the taste of rain seeped it's way into her shivering trembling lips. She wanted…the heavens to show there mercy upon her---to take her life, right then and there.

"_Sakura_."

She couldn't bear to look him in the eye, that one penetrating unyielding overpowering gaze. _Oh god anyone but him!_ She had shifted uncomfortably; she could discern the heat of his offending unwanted gaze, which crawled its way down into the depth of her awareness. Unconsciously she began to shy away from him her boots slipping and sinking into the thick mud that surrounded her.

His hands drew out, without a moment's hesitation and then he had her in his strong powerful sturdy arms. His masked lips were pressed to her ear, as she crumbled in his embrace. She no longer had the ability to stand…she lost all ambitions to the thrill of life, her smiles were fewer, her laughs were lessening, and her charisma was vanishing and dissipating into the nothingness she was creating in the void black whole of her heart. It had been the cause of one man.

"Itachi's ambitions will victimize many…that's not…what a true Shinobi is Sakura. Itachi no longer cares, he fights for himself, and for his own personal vendetta, and that's not ever going to change Sakura. Not for you, not for anyone. He has no future."

He whispered gently it into the shell of her ear trying to coax her from her current mental breakdown---from her pain, but to his dismay he could only to feel her tremble weakly in the strength of his arm. She was crumbling with the misery of his words and the singing truth of their reality. It's what made the pain in her heart hurt all the more. She knew that she lacked the perseverance to confront her weakness and fear. She always had, especially when it came to the topic of Itachi, and the curse seal.

She didn't want to be so openly exposed…not to _him_, not her former teacher and now her present captain. She couldn't help but feel frail, she hated herself for lacking the inner ability of her power, her inner strength, and more importantly her inner courage…she felt like broken porcelain doll, she was ashamed of her exposed weakness.

When was she going to learn that enough was enough? Itachi had been nothing more then a man who'd used her, for his on sadistic reasoning. She had done so well throughout the months, until now, until she was confronted with the evils of her reality. She had recalled the day, the month, the year, and the hour when she had instructed herself and forced herself to believe that Itachi was no more, that he was and would always be an enemy of Konoha and a endangerment to those around her. He was just a distant memory….and she had believed she'd done so well to forget him. She even moved on into a life as a Shinobi elite after she'd been under the tutelage of her former Sensei. She knew long ago, he was being forced to watch her even as she made her advancement into her adulthood had been a smooth positive transaction. Despite the first phases of her curse seal. She had lived _twelve months_ without the attractive young raven haired boy---She had lived eight years without _her _Sasuke.

After Sasuke had left, team seven divided and parted its way, diminishing itself almost extinct. Sure, there was still Naruto, Sakura, and there former teacher Kakashi who still served faithfully and honorable as supportive leaders to there village Konoha and allies.

When Sasuke returned…all those many years ago…oh God she was a _child_ then, and here she was a young adult of twenty blubbering like a Genin pup over a boy she'd forced her self to forget all those many years ago. Yes, she still had those undying feelings for the younger brother, despite her forced bondage to the older one.

Her fitted ANBU wardrobe was soaked completely, leaving her body open to the harsh elements of the raging storm. Kakashi was offering her his warmth, and she was stiff in caring arms…he was there for her---like always. He was a crutch for her to lean on. Something she had despised herself for always doing…something she felt pathetic for doing. She was crying into his arms, which had held her like this many times before this night…and for the many nights soon to follow. It was for partially the same exact reason that she was crying now, all because of that one mission. Kakashi always knew---just how to reach out and touch her. How to comfort her, and of course how to save her from her free fall---were she's almost ready to plummet into the ground, and like always he was there to catch her.

"I had known the consequences when I consented to this particular undertaking mission I knew the possibilities of running into the S-class missing-nin Uchiha, Itachi. I believed in you, and I needed to know…I need to be confident that you'd be able…"there was a long significant pause as he forced himself to continue. "Cherry Blossom, I'm sorry. I have failed you again, just as I had all those years ago when I had promised you I'd fix things back to normal."

She spoke no words…an illusion simmered into the puddle, it was and image of her ANBU mask which was broke and caked in the thick mud of the flooded over watered earth beneath her feet. Her eyes were analyzing the blood speared along the tribal markings that etched around the features of the mask; she remembered how crimson the blood had truly been that night…exactly a month ago. It had been her fellow teammate's.

Fearful of the image before her, she quickly turned in his arms no longer wanting the comfort of his chest to her back or his masked lips to the shell of her ear---no she wanted to be pressing her self into his chest, a place where she could block out the images of her past. Her arms tightly embraced him around his slender waist. His Jonin vest irritating her swollen cheeks with the itch of its soaked material, but to her the itch was her comfort. She was still shivering weakly into his arms.

"You both almost died…because of me," She choked painfully on her words, "I have failed not only you Kakashi, but I have failed my team and all of Konoha. I'm never going to rid myself of this curse seal, and it's going to control me, for the rest of my life!"

His thumb drew to the curve of her trembling chin---and with commanding grace he tilted her gaze into his intense stare of his ever all knowing eye. He was once again coaxing her with his fingerless gloved digits, that weren't as calloused and rough as one might first perceive. Skillfully he slid his free hand, to capture the back of her head, just above the nap of her neck as he pampered her with a gentle caress of affection. Trying to woo away her pain and discomfort.

"I made inadequate choices, and my most fatal mistake was underestimated my opponent. That is what made us fail, Sakura. You did everything in your capacity as the supporting medic-nin to recover us…it way my mistake that lead to all these ungodly events.

"Then why do I feel this way? Please, tell me why I feel so…"

"Sometimes it's better to let go of the past Sakura…tears will not bring back the dead, nor can it change what has come to pass."

She slid deeper into their embrace; she took in his damp tingling sent of mixed spice and the wet appeal of forest pine. _Mm_ she felt so comfortable, so safe. He always knew how to chase away her nightmares…how to chase away the evil that nibbled at the corners of her frail human heart. There were rules, about the use of ones emotions…a Shinobi was a tool, but no one really knew how to follow that rule---it was more of a guideline if anything. Or so would tell her self.

"Hn' lets get home. Get you out of these soaked clothes---and into something warm and soft."

"Hmm…"

His thumb drew over to the one side of her swollen cheek, only to mimic the same action with the other. He was wiping away her heartrending tears. You would never suspect such an impassive person, such as Hatake kakashi to open express his affections. After all he was a perverted, unsocial able, problematic unmoving impersonal person. He strictly enjoyed the serene solace of being alone. He didn't like people invading _his_ personal space, or _his_ personal life…whatever little time he had to himself.

She on the other hand, completed him. She was everything you wouldn't have suspected. She had matured into lovely young women, no longer was she the overly zealous immature---puppy love stricken girl. She was attractive, and sexually alluring in her exotic features, mimicking the same similar features of a blossomed Sakura tree in Spring. She was one of the most sought after Shinobi's of there village and even sought after by some of the most villainous of men. Presently the two, were not officially intimate or dating, there current relationship was as confusing as it was puzzling to each other and those around them. His assignment was to strictly watch of Haruno Sakura, and once she'd reach a comfort zone with her he was to start the process of deluding the seal. About two months ago, Kakashi had formulized that the seal was ineffective when she was in close proximity of a masculine entity. So there had been no need of pressing things or progressing things more then just embracing.

She lived with him, in his small one-bedroom apartment…she slept on her side of the bed and he slept on his. He had reminded himself time and time again, she's there because of times like these, when she needed him, especially more so now then ever before. Her nightmares were reoccurring making her have sleepless nights, and even worse restless days. Insomnia was what she had been diagnosed with, from Tsunade.

Now, don't underestimate this story---Hatake Kakashi was by know means a 'committing, bound to relationship type of Jonin. He knew the arts of seduction, he knew how to please a woman in bed, and he certainly knew how to wine and dine them…he was a rake and everyone knew it.

He was determined to stay single for the remainder of his life. He had listed the rules of the house right when Sakura had first moved in, to make sure there was no confusion. He had used his Hitai-ate resting on the outer door knob of his room---or some piece of article of clothing hinting to his roommate that he was, currently preoccupied and not wanting to be disturbed. Sometimes Sakura got the couch because Kakashi's late night guest would spend the evening…she had been slightly jealous, but it was also getting her prepared for when she'd have to return back to her own life, her own house, and her own bed. Was that happening anytime soon?

"I'm stealing you away from Yumi…she's your Sundays isn't she?" They were walking in the rain, back towards there home discussing in good humor about his women of the week. He had his hand rested on the small of her back supporting her, and comforting her with his light commanding touch. She was tucked into his side pressing herself as close to him as possible. He chuckled richly, deeply---as he soothed her with the stroke of his hand that rested to the small of her back, he knew how to tease her into a frenzy of chills---something that the cold weather was not doing…and she hated when he'd make her feel the butterflies of her stomach flutter, particularly when he knew what he was doing. He pulled her closer.

"Ngh' guess you'll have to suffice." He joked, or was he?

She giggled timidly, it was hard for her---but he was making it easy to forget about the mission, and what that horrible day had brought for them both. He was being a rake, and she enjoyed it.

When they entered the small neatly organized apartment---Kakashi took no time to procrastinate, as he striped the layers of his wet uniform off. He grumbled, as he pealed them of with irritation—the material sticking to his flesh like a second skin. He clunked into the washer, as he shot her a sideways glance…she was standing on the front door mat---water drizzling into small puddles.

"I didn't want to get the floor wet."

"It's obviously unavoidable." He shrugged impassively.

She slid her sword from her back and then the intertwining straps in front of her chest that held the hilt of the sword. It clunked onto ground resting on the side of the wall beside his. Hesitantly leaned down, sliding off her shin high sandals. Next she slid to her training pants and then to her T-shirt…she stood clad in only bra-and underwear. It was normal for the two of them; they had changed in front of one another many times before it wasn't anything new.

"You're shivering…" He tossed her a towel that he had grabbed from her; she pealed off the last barriers of her clothing, tucking the towel around her body.

Gathering the clothes from the floor she moved her way to a naked Kakashi---all save for that irritating mask (somehow are skilled Jonin had managed to grab a clean and dry one), she made her way to the washer as she tossed them in with his---both their uniforms were dark and earth tone in color. He was rubbing off on her. How irritating…

He moved to bathroom grabbing his own towel---as he began to towel off his cold, wet body. She blushed hotly at how appealing he looked in the flesh, someone as slim as him you'd never think he was covered in nothing but tight skinned muscles. She turned away darting around him to get into their room. Or was it his room? She slid into the small dresser top drawer where they shared the storage of there undergarments.

She was trying to pick out a pair when she felt to strong powerful hands grip at her waist, he was peeking over her shoulder to determine what he'd wear for the evening---her toweled torso was burning---aching, and she blushed. She knew he'd have his towel tucked around his waist by now, in a loose knot on the side of his hip.

"Hn."

He reached around her grabbing a pair of black briefs. He kissed the side of her cheek as he pulled away. Quickly she did the same, gathering her bikini cut underwear. Something Kakashi had suggested she should ware…it was attractive, more so then a thong. _Why, _she had asked---he only replied _it leaves more of a mystery, alluring temptation._ She giggled at him, like always. He was such a pervert---more so then his perverted hermit books, which were all alphabetized on a book shelf in the corner of _their_ bedroom. He'd tried once to persuaded her to at least try---to read one, only to have him purchase her, her own set of 'woman romance novels' which she admitted she enjoyed. She heard him hopping into the master suits shower, and she had slid into her own hallway bathroom. When she had finished she entered their bedroom.

He was sitting on the bed, only clothed in his black brief bottoms, and of course that same thick layered mask that hid away his handsome attributes. One day she was going to unmasking him. She had tried once to tell him that he should be so underdressed around her---it wasn't appropriate for a Captain and his subordinate. He only shrugged, stating that on missions it would be the same. A female ANBU was just as equal as any of the men. She'd have to get over her discrepancies of underdressed men. Pervert, was all she could mutter.

She dropped her towel, and she knew he was watching her---he always did, and no more was she thinking about what had just conspired minutes ago out in the rain, she was thinking of how much she was tired of waiting for him to make the first move, he wasn't ever going to touch her like he did his weekday girls...The pain in her heart---it was still their, and it still hurt just the same. But, when she was with him it changed everything. She slid on her pair of underwear, and she sighed to herself as she heard him lay down. She slid on an oversized white undershirt of his over her head to drape around her body. No sooner she grabbed a brush that rested on the ledge of the dresser, a mirror hung above it as she glanced into it. She began to comb her hair, but her eyes caught his as he watched her intently. She tossed him up a fake smile as she began to comb her hair again. When she was finished she came to the bed. This time she smiled at him…

His feet were draped off the edge of the bed and resting on the floor---and his hands were behind his head as he rested there tiredly. She frowned at him as she shot him a glare of annoyance.

"Move over…so I can sleep."

"Hn."

He watched her push closer to him, and he grinned mischievously because he knew he was teasing her again, he was a man---she was an attractive half dressed women. Now that Sakura stood a mere foot away, he caught the faint whiff of her sent. It was an intoxicating mixture of lilac and exotic spice. It was Sensual and forbidden, just like she was.

Damn, but she was an unwanted distraction. Well, not unwanted. She was very wanted. And that was why he wished she wasn't here! For a moment he thought he saw strong emotions buried in the dark green of her eyes. Emotions that had no place in such a casual acquaintance they shared. After all, she was still sealed as the property of Itachi. It was strange that even with her cute little tattoo, it reminded him why she was under his control. Why she was living with him. He saw Anger, fear, desire filter through those jaded hues. Deep and dangerous desire that called forth an answering response in his blood. He looked away. But this was exactly why he had been alone for so long. These needs, these wants, they were a distraction he could ill afford.

"Kakashi, is everything okay---you look very pale?"

"Hn."

"Hmm."

She looked less then convinced. By the way her eyes slipped up and down his form, he had the unpleasant sensation that he was being interrogated. Of course that was ridiculous. She was merely making an observation.

"Well then I'm glad I'm wrong…Kakashi."

Kakashi. She wanted him to help her remember. To help her forget. Mostly she just wanted to lose herself in his touch, his sent, his taste. Moving closer to him, she drank in every detail. The way his eyes widened, the way his breath hitched as she hovered above him. She slid in-between his legs that dangled from the bed pushing her body closer to his. Slowly she reached down to thread her fingers through the silk of his silver hair. She cupped his silver scalp and tilted his face up.

Her last breath was a shuddering sigh as she let her lips meet his masked one. His taste was familiar, warm. She nibbled on his mouth, tugging his lower lip through the mask until he parted with amused pleasure and then he deepened the kiss for them both. He forced himself to take his time with her, matching his breath with hers as their tongues tangled and dueled behind the cloth of his mask. Her hands, which had stroking his hair relaxed as she lifted them to stroke at his naked, bare, and hairless chest. She pushed on her tiptoes, which were resting in between his legs so that she could take the kiss even further and putting a sizable chink in the armor of his control.

"Slow," He whispered against her mouth.

It was as much a warning for himself as a promise to her. He couldn't remember the last women he had in his bed like this. He certainly couldn't remember the last time when he desired one more. Perhaps because she had never wanted a man like this except for a forgotten raven haired boy and a S-Class missing-Nin intent on controlling her…but even so she wanted him to the point where she was willing to throw everything away for the solace he offered her in his arms. Once she had feared that. Truth be told, she still did. But they both couldn't deny it anymore. They both had done so for too long. She smiled against his clothed mouth and the urgency faded, though it still throbbed in the background like an ever-present heartbeat keeping time. Eventually he wouldn't be able to ignore it and it would take over. But not yet.

He gathered her closer, resting one hand in the curved small of her back while the other slid lower. Caressing, massaging as he cupped her hip, then around to stroke her backside through the maddening goose bumps that now trailed along her flesh. Sakura groaned low in her throat as he brought her hips flush with his own and to allow her to feel the power of the desire burning in his chest. It was a feral, intense sound that seemed to vibrate through his entire being and sending a hot blood pulsing even hard to the erection that now nudged her stomach. Her fingers bunched in his hair as her kiss grew wilder. Kakashi reached for the edge of her shirt his fingers stroking and licking at her thin cotton clothed flesh.

He sucked in a breath at the sight of her. He'd spent an inordinate amount of time imagining what Sakura would look like in this state, but the reality was even better then his most scandalous dreams. His undershirt on her was sheer, revealing the cherry blossom peaks of her nipples, and hiding no curve of her body. When he reached for her, pure cotton covered heated skin greeted his rough hands.

Sakura arched, lifting her breast in mute offering. An offering he didn't refuse. Meeting her bold stare, he gently cupped on breast, messaging the already taut nipple as her head dipped back and her body tensed with pleasure.

"Kakashi," She groaned, clenching his chest as he lowered his clothed lips to capture one thrusting nipple. Sakura uttered a helpless cry as Kakashi suckled her breast. Sensations she had all but forgotten roared through her, weakening her knees and sending hot desire to pool low in her belly, between her thighs, at every sensitive nerve ending and in every heated part of her.

This was what she had feared. That her explanting that she wanted to give in to their mutual desire would spiral out of control before she could pull back. But it was also what she'd secretly hoped for. She recognized that now as his tongue did wicked things to her clothed nipple and made her hips rock helplessly.

"Please," She heard her voice whisper, but it seemed distant, foreign in its huskiness, its desperation. "Please."

He drew back from her aching breast to meet her eyes. The look he gave her was one of pure possession. A promise of pleasure. A pledge of fulfillment she had never truly experienced.

Drawing his mouth to hers, he guided her under him---rotating the rolls of dominance, as he pushed her up closer to the head board of the bed. He lifted her into a tempting position, and without arguing she settled back on the pillows and watched him.

Through her hooded gaze she took in every moment. She was no blushing virgin. She had seen a naked man before. But never had she looked at one and marveled at the beauty of his body. His shoulders seemed impossibly broad, strong and well muscled for his slim attributes. His entire upper body put ancient statues of Rome and Greece to shame. None could live up to the specimen before her.

"Hn' I take it that stare is a compliment?" He asked with a low chuckle as he took a spot on the bed beside her and gently shut her gaping mouth by placing a finger beneath her chin.

"Touch me, and see," she whispered.

Kakashi smiled, and just before he took her in his arms, she saw the flicker of a long forgotten rake in his eyes. Demanding. Powerful. Full of sexual need and energy. And all hers. His arms came around her, his mouth came down, and she melted. Every feminine part of her wept with anticipation, arched with a need that would be finally fulfilled. She hadn't known she wanted to have a man hold her so badly, but when Kakashi brought her close and she felt his heart pound against his chest, she realized she had missed this. The warmth and intimacy of a man's embrace.

She explored, running her fingers through the fine soft sway of his mused hair. Then to his chin bone, and down the curve of his neck---the flat of her palms against the flat muscles there and smiled when his nipples hardened and he groaned into her mouth.

"Careful," He whispered, catching her earlobe with his clothed teeth and giving a gentle nip that made lightning bolts of pleasure burst before her eyes.

"Hn' might take it as a challenge."

"This?" She asked, wickedly---as she grazed a thumb over his nipple again. Before she could ease him further, Kakashi pulled her into a seated position, grabbing the edging of her flimsy undershirt and pulled it over her head. She was bare to him. Naked as she hadn't been fore a long time.

She loved it. Surrendering the careful control she had mastered over the years was terrifying and exhilarating at once. Especially when Kakashi's mismatched eyes devoured her nude form as if he were a hungry man being presented with a never-ending feast.

He grinned wickedly at her under his mask… "You are magnificent."

She blushed, but didn't have a chance to reply as he bent to press a hot kiss against her collarbone. He let his mouth move lower, sucking and kissing her throat, then dipping between the valley of her breast.

Sensations so powerful and focused they almost hurt exploding inside her, stealing her breath and any remnants of reason that remained. She couldn't help the wanton arching of her back or the way she clutched his hair when he returned his mouth to her tingling nipple. This time there was no scrap of her white cotton T-Shirt to separate his cloth covered mouth and his hot tongue from laving her skin, and the sensation was more focused and powerful.

His hands, which she had forgotten about thanks to the seductive play of his skilled tongue, now drew her attention. He stroked down the apex of her body in feather-like torture. Lower and lower until he grasped one bare thigh. She found her legs opening on their own accord in a shameless offering of her feminine core, still clothed in her pink cherry decorated underwear.

She was surprised when he didn't immediately take that offering. Instead his fingers teased, tracing the outside of her hip and down, stroking across the top of her trembling knee, then making the opposite journey up her inner thigh, all the while suckling her nipples as she withered in blissful agony.

His fingers moved up and up, and she lifted her hips as he came closer and closer to the center of her heat. The burning point of origin of her desire. But, he stopped just as his hands promised relief.

He drew back to look at her, searching her face with intensity.

"Please," She found herself murmuring, begging. "Touch me."

"I want to touch you. Hn' I want to touch you…but if I do…" He trailed off, and she saw internal battle reflected on his tense face, that the mask didn't steal away. Sakura, if I touch you know, I won't want to stop. I may not be able to stop until I've taken you, claimed you. If you want to change your mind about sharing my bed, giving me your body, now is the time to say so."

His words sank into her haze and forced her to remember the duty she'd all but forgotten in the heat of passion. She had fully intended to pull away before things went too far…as far as they already had and as far as they would surely go if she didn't take his offer. But with every touch, Kakashi stole those rational plans, made her forget her purpose in being in his home, his room…his life. Itachi, it was like he was there inside her, that sinister man was tormenting her even now. Her seal ached, and throbbed, it hurt so bad that she felt like she could cry.

She stared at him, his face so closer to hers. His eyes filled with desire and passion and promise. And she let herself forget again. Tomorrow would be soon enough to remember duty. She hesitated…she didn't want to become of one of his week girls--- or weekend girls. She wanted to be 'his' and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get that. She was Itachi's, Kakashi was only a substitute…because if he came to her, she'd follow. She felt this half competed bond with him. She missed him, and being his pet.

She let her trembling hands slip up to his and lifted it. Gently, she pressed his fingers to the clothed heated juncture of her thighs.

"Touch me," She demanded in a harsh whisper. Not a breath passed before his masked mouth came back to hers, harder and with more purpose. She groaned as his fingers clenched, and gently massaging as powerful pleasure began to pulsate rhythmically in every nerve ending. His fingers slid under the cotton of her underwear, smoothing aside the damp curls. Her heat, her wetness greeted his fingertips, letting him know just how ready she was. But he hesitated to simply take her. No, he wanted to savor these shared pleasures. When morning light broke, he knew it might not be a night they repeated.

She let out a broken sob as he slipped one finger across her, then inside. Slowly, he stroked, watching her face as her pleasure mounted. Surely she was never more beautiful then at this moment, her face flushed, her eyes partly closed as she gripped his shoulders. Little moans broke from her lips, signaling an impending loss of control. When her body trembled and clenched around his finger, he let his thumb find the little pearl of her pleasure and pressed down.

Immediately, Sakura let out a cry, her heels digging into the mattress, her back arching as she quivered around his fingers in powerful release. Pride swelled within him, matching his desire, perhaps even surpassing it. He had given her that pleasure. He had made her cheeks and chest flush with release. And he could make it happen again, and again.

In fact, he intended to do just that. Rising, he slipped out of his boots and the trousers that confided his throbbing erection. Through Sakura's lids were hooded, he knew she took in every movement. A fact proven when he freed his member from his black briefs and straightened up.

No training in the world could have held back Sakura's grasp when she saw Kakashi in all his naked glory. And it was glorious. With moonlight framing him, he looked even more like the gods she had compared him to earlier. Her stare was blatant. She knew it. She didn't care. She need to burn the moment into her memory because she might not…well, she didn't' want the desperation that accompanied that thought, so she pushed it far from her mind.

His trim hips and powerful thighs were strong enough. But it was the thrusting erection she couldn't take her eyes from. Only when he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his did she stop her stare.

"I'll be gentle," He whispered, smoothing tangled pink tress from her cheeks as his free hand snapped the thin strip of her bikini strap underwear, tossing them to the side. _That pervert that's why he likes them so much, the jerk. _

"I know." She smiled. "I am not some missish debutante. But it has been..."

She trailed off with a blush. "It's been a long time sense I was with Itachi...I don't even remember his touch."

There was a brief expression of triumph that brought the rake back to his face. A possessive gleam in his eyes told her how pleased he was that he would be the first man sense Itachi to fill her, and claim her and give her pleasure.

"Then I will make it worth the wait," he said, low and close to her ear as he slipped her beneath him.

"I know," She giggled that childish giggle, one he cherished.

He met her eyes, never breaking his gaze as he positioned himself between her legs. The hard tip of him nudged her weeping entrance, and then he was gliding inside her, filling her, awakening pleasure and rekindling desire long extinguished and never so intense.

She clutched his shoulders, digging her nails in as he took her inch by inch. When he filled her to the hilt, he shut his eyes with a low groan that told her just how long he'd denied himself this pleasure as well. And, like him, she felt triumph that she was the one woman he couldn't resist. His unmasked mouth came down and the passion in his kiss belied the utter control of his body. Oh God, when had he removed it? Her eyes were entranced, at his handsome features---he was more attractive then he ever led anyone to believe. He really looked like a Greek God chiseled from stone. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then his hips rocked. He took her with slow, sure thrusts, coaxing her to move with him, to climb higher and higher with each grinding movement.

She heard cries echoing in the room each time he filled her. It took a moment to realize they were her own. She wanted more. She wanted everything.

He seemed to read that desire, to understand it even though she hadn't spoken her request. He broke their kiss, watching her as he slid his hand down her body. He messaged her aching breasts; his hands warmed her bare sides, and then he slipped fingers between their surging bodies. He found the same pleasure bud he had stroked before, but this time she had the added pleasure of his body filling hers. His weight claimed her. His bare smooth mouth taking hers with the same slow cadence of his hips. When he stroked her, the tingles of release focused. The next stroke made them spread and intensify. The third sent her over the edge. She exploded with a sensation more powerful than anything she'd ever known. Her hips jolted wildly, her legs wrapped around him as her cries were lost in his mouth.

He stiffened, his head dipped back, and he clutched her closer as she stole his last vestiges of control and he filled her with his seeds. Damn, he had lost himself in the moment…and he forgot to pull from her. He watched Sakura sighed with utter contentment and Kakashi relaxed on top of her. She held him tighter, smoothing her hands along his back and pretending the moment would never end.

But the hateful inner little voice in the far back of he remind told her over and over that it would end. And she would soon face the consequences with sleeping with her leader, and former sensei.

Sakura was awake, but didn't have the energy to open her eyes. She felt too languid. Her body too heavy. Warmth suffused her sin and sated pleasure made her lazy.

She felt…good. And she realized she hadn't felt that way for a long time. Certainly, she'd been miserable. She hadn't laughed, and had lost the appetite for her work. She thought she'd died…but now she knew that wasn't so. Until this moment, she hadn't known the meaning of satisfaction or pleasure.

It was a terrifying realization, and she opened her eyes with shock. But what she looked upon brought her no less shock or pleasure. Kakashi lay on his side next to her. Like her, he wasn't sleeping. But he was watching her. Not touching her, but simply watching, his mismatched eyes soft with emotions she couldn't place. White sheets rode low on his hips, making his skin look tanned in the dying moonlight. And accentuating each curve of every beautiful muscle on his body.

Without thinking, she lifted her hand to touch his shoulders. She traced the line of his arm, smoothing her hand along his skin and awakening her desire with every stroke of her trembling fingertips.

He smiled at the touch the most sensual of dimples turned in, the ones you found hidden in the pictures of sexy male specimen in dirty magazines for women (All thanks to Anko), and when she reached his hand, he caught hers and brought her fingers to his sensual curve of his lips she'd wanted to see sense she was a Ginin…oh God he was so perfect…more so then even, no she didn't want to compare him with her Itachi, and her first heartache of his younger brother. Not Kakashi---he was different. He brought her fingers to his lips for a kiss. Seeing his mouth brush her skin gave her shivers of anticipation, but she resisted that sensation.

"I always thought if I suffered for him, he would love me."

He began to stroke her, tangled pink tress. And he hushed her as he pulled her close to him. Embracing her into his strong arms, that offered her comfort and safety.

"We cannot go any further then what we've already shared," he continued. "Certainly I'm unable to make promises of a future. It isn't fair to you. My every gentlemanly instinct tells me I shouldn't have allowed this to conspire. We should perhaps pretend we never shared tonight."

"I---I want---"

"what do you want?" He gazed at her with an impassive look. But, he cupped her cheek and pressed on kiss next to her eye.

"I wanted tonight. I wanted what I found in your arms, here in your bed." He pressed another kiss against her cheekbone, and her heart fluttered.

"I didn't believe anything so good, so right, could exist for me again after---"

He frowned…his handsome features seemed to darken to silence the words that were about to crumble out of her lips. He couldn't bear to hear that name. Not in his bed, with her in his arms.

"I need you," She whispered painfully.

"I cannot offer a future. I can only offer this."

"I know, but…"

"No. Not now. We need our rest. Let's discuss these matters in the morning." He gave her a tired droopy look, the one where he showed how impassive he could be at times.

She knew he wouldn't let this conversation escaladed anymore then what had conspired tonight. He would end up avoiding this topic of debate for the rest of his life if he had to. There he was, the famous renowned ninja running away from a commitment outside the foundations of being a ninja. She didn't want to push him, because she knew she'd only to the opposite of what she wanted…would he still lay in this bed with other women…

"Can I ask you one thing, Kakashi."

"Hn," he snuggled into her pressing her back flush with his body. His lips nibbling at the nap of her neck as his fingers drew lazy circles around her hips under the cool white colored sheets.

"Do those other women, do you take your mask off for them."

He licked and nipped teasingly at the base of her neck, and then to her throat. He was trying to avoid the topic, and he was so wickedly good at it.

"Perhaps," he kissed her once more before he snuggled one last time, his leg draping over hers in the same lazy manor as his fingers drew up and caressed the swell of her heavy breast one last time.

"No more pillow talk, Sleep."

So she fell asleep in the arms of her captain, lover, friend, and former teacher. More importantly she'd fallen for one of the villages most renounced perverts. She was in for the long haul. She giggled softly before she snuggled into her pillow, and into the flesh of his chest. Her back arched into him with affection.

"Night, Sensei," She swore she heard him growl, or was it a mumbled curse?

The two lovers had not noticed the darkly cloaked individual who laid perched in the darkness upon a large thick branch of a tree, which had offered the Missing-Nin with perfect camouflage as he watched _his _pet take comfort in another man's arms. You could see the Sharingan hues gaze with utter complete hate. But that deadpan expression tilted into a sinister-like smirk. Oh yes, his cherry blossom would soon be his. Everything was falling into his plans; all he needed know was for his little brother. He chuckled under the masked layer of his cloak; you could see it in his eyes. He was a possessive man, and Haruno Sakura was his. He'd wait; after all…she'd made love to Kakashi, just as was planned. Now, for the seal to finally act out it's true purpose.


	11. Lost and Found

Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update, I've been stuck on a writers block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's not too long but it should work in holding you guys over until I formulate another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

ENVY MY PAIN

Lost and Found

By: A Sinners Curse

* * *

Jealousy danced within the crimson depths of his hues. Itachi had composedly watched his _pet_'s betrayal. He simply watched impassively, as she submitted herself to her Shinobi lover. What made the envy of his hate stronger, was that _he_ not just any Shinobi, this man was the worldly renowned Copy-Nin. Itachi's face maintained its placid expressionless form. The only thing that betrayed him was his raging inner turmoil of emotions. His body was tense and rigid. Not one person observing him would know that the former ANBU captain was seething inside. 

His teeth began to grind in an ungodly unison as his inner battle of jealousy continued to escalade within him. It was a first for the Uchiha; jealousy was an emotion that he'd ever experienced up until now. It made his heart pound, as the rhythmic beat began an annoying repetitious pounding within his ears. He was going mad as his body mocked his inner confidence. It was braking down walls he never knew were breach able. This madness was goading him farther into irritation. His chest constricted and tightened with a forced attempt to restraint. When he heard her cry out the Copy-Nins name in the throes of passion it broke him.

Yet no one could see him breaking. To his underlings and peers he looked nothing more then a posted guard. They would not see the Master who watched on with jealousy as His _pet_ took to the arms of another Master. Itachi was already formulating a plan of punishment for her, and she'd pay for what she'd made him feel. How dare that low-level Kunoichi make him Uchiha Itachi feel.

His nostrils slightly flared under the disguise of his ANBU tribal marked lion mask. He would only watch the sexual betrayal of His Kunoichi and her former Sensei threw the window of the Copy-Nins bedroom. He made sure to watch the entire occurrence through the spiraling twist of his Sharingan-hues threw the two eye holes of his mask. He had an artful craft of disguise of a former ANBU of Konoha.

He had been playing this disguise for months now. He had infiltrated the enemy lines long before the abduction of Haruno Sakura. He'd known her and her attributes long before Konoha knew the true intents of the Akatsuki. He knew she had potential, to help aiding to the Cause of Akatsuki.

Itachi knew he was never to be trusted. He served no one, he trusted no one, and he confided in no one. He had used Leader, just as much as Leader used him. The Akatsuki had a cause, the same cause that Itachi felt to be his own. He smirked under the mask as he forged himself to remember the reason for his next objective. Itachi's overall mission was to rid the world of it weakness, its tradition, and its foundations. To break the world free from the bondages of what society had made it.

To his former village Konohagakure, he was a monster. To them he was nothing more then a blood trusty monster that was to be hunted down and trialed for the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. They wanted their justice; they wanted him to answer for his crimes. They wanted to punish him, torture him.

He snarled under breath at the mere though of submitting to Konoha. He was Uchiha Itachi the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. He was Itachi the Shinobi who singlehandedly slaughtered his entire clan, all in a days work without the slightest regards of remorse or regret.

Had he not left Konohagakure his youngest brother, Sasuke? Was that not good enough? Was it his fault that Konohagakure's former police force was weak to defend itself against one single foe? Was it his fault that his clan was ineffective to protecting itself? Had it not been himself, it would have been another. Was it not better this way? That the Uchiha Clan had died out by one of its own, then by some outsider?

He mused over some thoughts he had not thought about in a long time. In it he began to remind himself of his overall goal of being here in Konoha. Sakura would have to wait, but he'd leave her with a few parting words before he'd leave indefinitely. Under the texture of the expressionless lion's head Itachi smirked with satisfaction.

* * *

Sakura suddenly awoke in a feverish sweat, she was grasping and panting for breath as her small delicate fingers nimbly reached for her throat. She began to skim down the column of her throat as she tried to confirm that she was not being strangled. She was wearing only the sheets of the bed as they clung to the sweat of her flesh. 

"It was only a nightmare, Sakura. You are safe…there are ANBU posted outside the apartment keeping a good eye you," a tired voice broke the tense air around her. Her evergreen hues rested to the paleness of his naked back.

"It just feels so real," she felt like crying, but she held it in.

"Some nightmares are like that, you'll learn how to control them...in time." With that said Kakashi turned over to look her over. He sighed as he slid a hand to capture her bangs, before he smoothed them away.

"I've been selected for a solo-mission, today." He paused as he watched for any change to her features, before he continued, "and I'd be gone a fortnight. I've already notified the ANBU guards, and they'll make sure your safe."

She gave him this fearful look, one that showed she wasn't ready for him to go. "Why didn't you tell me before, we had…" She couldn't finish. She was blushing and embarrassed about what they both had done."

"I didn't anticipate making love to you Sakura, and I didn't know how I'd approach you on me leaving. I can decline the mission, if that's what you'd like?" He gave a soft smile, one that warmed her heart and made her slip down and capture him a hug as she nuzzled up so very warmly and affectionately to her former Sensei.

"No, I think it would be good for both of us. I'll never get my confidence back if you keep codling me Kakashi."

"Codling, am I?" The Copy-Nin smirked before he'd pin her to the bed, his lips brushing over her own. There was no masked to hide him, there was no fabric between them just flesh and flesh.

"I'll have to fix the errors of my ways, Miss Haruno."

She giggled as she playfully nipped at his lower lip. Before any of them new what they were doing, they were already fumbling into a replay of last night, and it was when Sakura felt a firm hot stiff rod pressing into her stomach she felt a wanton need of unnamable desire. She was intertwined in the sheets, which added to his cause in keeping her bound.

"Tell me, Sakura…if I leave on this mission do you promise that if something goes wary or if you start to lose your confidence you'll go to Tsunade?" He half asked, and half demanded before his lips dominated her own again.

"Yes," She grasped out before her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled into his hair. Sakura's hips where already arching for his touch, which earned her a rich chuckle from the man that loomed above her.

"Relax," he coxed her, trying to tame her passions and desires. The curse mark wouldn't be something that was going to help him much.

"Sakura, it's important that I prep for the mission. This will have to left as a to be continued, Sakura." He smiled a charming smile, a smile she'd always wished to see. It was amazing when you maintain a mental picture in your head so long, with these ridicules childish fabrications of what he'd looked like for all these years. He was normal, but yet the mysterious mask had added so much sexual appeal. He was so genuine, yet so surreal at the same time. She kissed him again, as she felt her heart jump.

"So, there will be another time?" She offered a shy smile, she had her doubts.

"Sakura, I have my doubts. I'm not exactly the committed type. You of all people know I'm promiscuous by nature." He pulled from the kiss, and he shot her a concerned look. He knew that she had deep feelings, feelings he did not think he could return at this point in there awkward relationship. He sighed, as he brushed her bangs again.

"It's not nature, it's by choice, and I understand."

She tugged the sheets closer to her body as she leveraged her weight to knock him off balance so she could get up. She wanted to distance herself from him, she understood his words, and they cut a bit too deep for her poor self esteem.

Kakashi Sighed, as he glanced at the mattress. He looked to be in a push-up position as he debated his next words carefully. Kakashi knew that he was dealing with. He was dealing with a very fragile Kunoichi. This had made there relationship all the more difficult, he should never have given into a one night of passion. Her emotions were still a jumble from the abduction, and the curse seal was still in effect.

"Sakura, we will talk about this when I get back, I promise."

"Kakashi, I think it's time that I move back to my own place. Like you said it's time that I move on…"

Kakashi's different colored hues shot towards her, with the fury of anger. His voice was deep, harsh, and his words cut into her even worse then his rejection earlier.

"Sakura, I never said that. Do not put words in my mouth." His words had a bite to them, "You're coming up with these imaginable beliefs in that head of yours. It's time that you grow up and realize the reality of things. I am your Team Leader, I am your former Sensei, and you are and will always be my subordinate. What transpired here was a mistake. I care deeply for you Sakura, but there is a fine like between teacher and student, just as there is for leaders and teammates. We crossed that fine line Sakura, and sometimes there is no going back. We've been walking the edge of that line for months, and now I'll admit I made a horrible mistake with sleeping with you. Not because I don't love you, not because I'm rejecting you. You know me Sakura; you know it in your heart that if this was possible between you and me that it would be a whole different story. "

"So, you tell me that we'll continue. Now you're saying it's over, you're not making any sense!" She began to sob, it tore his heart apart. He leapt from the bed and captured her in his arms. He felt her tears soaking into his bare flesh and the guilt began to tear him apart.

"Sakura, I'm just as confused as you on this. Tsunade gave me the orders to be your guardian to watch over you and protect you. This was something that wasn't planned. Look, don't be so quick to assume things. This is something that needs to be talked over, discussed. I'm coming back Sakura, and when I do I expect you in our home and in this bed."

He smiled as he kissed her forehead; he crushed her tightly into a loving embrace.

Sakura forced a smile, and she gave a nod into his chest as she nuzzled closely to him. He always made her feel so safe. Even when he was the reason for the pain, it was as if he always made it his own responsibility to mend away her fears and unwanted feelings of emotional pain.

"Okay, go get ready Kakashi. I have some things I need to do around this Apartment anyways."

"Perfect. Thank you for understanding Sakura." He bent down and kissed her softly, sweetly, and oh so gently. She felt guilty, because no matter what she told him she was going to leave this place. She didn't have the heart to tell him, or the mental strength to fight him. She turned to the bed, as she began to strip it. She'd wash the sheets for him and clean the small apartment up before she left. She'd water his plants, and take care of his alley cat that periodically checked in for a warm place to sleep, and a nice meal to munch on. It was so strange, how she adapted to quickly into his life style and his schedule. It was as if it wasn't a hundred percent real. At times she was afraid that she was still tied into a illusion that Itachi had woven over her.

She despaired at that thought, as she pulled over one of Kakashi's larger shirts. She pressed herself to the window as she gazed out to enjoy the views of Konohagakure. She missed him, as much as she hated him for what he'd done and what he planned for her future. Despite all his evils, she still cared for him. An apart of him seemed to embed its way into her life force. It was an awkward feeling but he always felt so close. She felt the tears of her inner turmoil slip out, as it cascaded down along the swell of her cheeks. She traced the cool morning glass with her fingertips, as she felt her chest constrict with a deep sob of regret. Itachi would hate her now, and he'd never want her back. Just as much as Kakashi wanted her, he'd never fight for her. She tensed for a second, as she paused to glance up at the swaying tree. She felt it, if only for a fleeting moment. She felt her body grow ridged with fear as she backed away from the window glace as moved closer to washing away her anxiety of worry. She was making her self worry again; she was thinking about him…it was always like this. She moved to the dryer where there uniforms were now crisp dry. She grabbed them out and placed a clean set inside his bathroom on the counter, as she set hers on the dresser.

She returned with the sheets, as she began to pile them into the washer. She dropped in some soap and fabric softener before she closed the lid down. It was always like this, she'd be the one who took on the responsibilities of a dutiful girlfriend or nurturing wife, as he played the role of the fraudulent husband. He came out of the shower, toweled of and slipped into his uniform. He walked out, and took noitice of his pack laying at the door, already packed and ready for his mission. He smiled under his masked.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan," He bent over, and with masked lips he kissed her softly.

"Enjoy your mission," She looked away with distance. But, before she could despair she found her chin within the grip of two stronger fingers. She tried to blink away the tears but he knew her all to well. She tensed when she felt the flesh of his lips capturing her tears in an angel like kiss, a kiss so soft that it wasn't Kakashi. She felt even worse, knowing that she was going to leave him. She couldn't live this pretend life anymore. She wanted it to be real.

"We'll talk when I return, Sakura-Chan. I promise, wait for me."

With a few hand signs, he was gone. She felt her tears return as she sobbed by the front door. She couldn't wait for him, because she knew that he was right. No matter how much they wanted to make things work, he was her Sensei and she was his student. Despite her being a ANBU recruit, and despite her being an equal in the levels of Shinobi. He'd always be her superior and she'd always be the subordinate. She cried, for her weakness and her inability to strive as a Kunoichi and as a Shinobi. Her flaw was always going to be herself.

She had spent an hour alone, in the vacant apartment. She sat and thought over her life, and where it was headed. No matter how hard she thought about this, she kept coming to the conclusion that she no longer had a place in Konoha. She was one of the finest Medic Shinobi the village had seen in decades, she'd even come to surpassing her teacher Tsunade. This Left Sakura on pause, halting her in advancing in her career as a Medic-Nin. Tsunade had nothing more to teach her, it was left to Sakura to experience the hardships of missions and the hardships of a team. Leaving her in sticky situations that would force her to improve and strengthen her skills as a Medic Shinobi.

She had been so deep in thought, that she never heard the light footsteps of the man behind her. She never heard the whispering of his breath as he inhaled and exhaled. She had placed her guard down, and it left her open to an enemy. She continued to think deeply about her future when a shadow loomed above her, drawing her from her thoughts and into a fright of panic. She went to scream but she found her vocals whispered by the harsh hand that found it's way over her lips. She began to sob with pleases as her capture pulled her from her chair and into strong slender arms.

"It's been awhile Sakura, and here I thought you'd greet your long lost teammate with greetings and salutations." The voice was whispered behind the concealment of a mask. She shivered, as she began to fight for leverage.

"I'll let you go Sakura, on the condition that you don't scream. Understood?"

She nodded her head, and debated if she'd scream or not. When she felt the hand fall from her lips, and the hands that bound her release her. She spun on the heels of her feet as she went into a protective stance. At first she felt her heart tug into horror as she noticed the long raven locks, and the red Sharingan-hues gazing at her threw the open holes in the mask. She wanted to whisper the words Itachi, but she knew better. This man was not Uchiha Itachi, he was the youngest brother. The same younger brother who had abandoned her and team seven years ago.

"Where is he Sakura?"

"Where is who, Sasuke?"

"Don't play coy with me, Sakura. You know who I'm referring to. So let's cut the welcome committee and get right down to business. The Head Quarters for the Labyrinth where it is?"

"I don't know, I was rendered unconscious both ways I couldn't tell you."

He snarled at her, as he moved closer to her. He drew his mask up as his eyes gave off a dark glow that seemed to illuminate an even darker aura of hate and malice around him. He took two steps to counter her for every stumbling step she took to escape from him. Sasuke was not playing games, he came with a purpose and he'd be damn if she'd play stupid with him.

"Sakura, your brilliance will be your undoing. I'd never expect a genius like you to fall pray to the stupidity of society. You're probably the smartest Kunoichi's in Konoha. So therefore I'll value with whatever information you have in that pretty little head of yours. Either you freely give me what I want, or I'll forcibly take what I want. Either way Sakura, your outcome will be a losing factor in the larger scheme of things. It's not like you to protect evil."

"You're just as evil, if not worse then Itachi himself. Sometimes I think you make the better villain."

"Then the villain I am Sakura, and the eviler I've become. To kill evil Sakura, you must become evil. You must eliminate all weakness. To overcome the boundaries of being someone's tool, you become your own." He gave her a harsh glance, before he continued, "You on the other hand are an emotional insanity of what a Shinobi should never become. You might be brilliant, you might be physically strong, but your weakness is that low self-esteem. I could easily break you with merely the use of words. I could make you crumble at my feet, in tears and sorrow of regret." He wore a sinister grin to his lips.

"Enough with the small talk Sakura, you're only postponing the inevitable. Where is my brother? Don't make me rip it from you Sakura."

She began to panic; she knew everything he spoke in that monotone voice of hate was true. He'd rape the information from her body. All he needed was eye contact. Those eyes where as deadly as sin, which made her evergreen hues dart to the wooden floor panels to avoid his piercing gaze. She knew that she had to avoid the direct contact between the activated Sharingan and her own eyes. Even with her head bowed, she could feel how intense is gaze was. It felt like he could read the very depths of her soul.

"Please Sasuke, I don't know. I'm telling you the truth!" Her voice begged for his mercy.

"I do not show mercy, to friend or foe Sakura. You will tell me what I need to know."

"I don't know anything! I swear it Sasuke I don't know anything."

"Really, so what about that curse seal twined around your very whom, deep inside you?" His finger tips skimmed across the flesh. She cried out softly as his skin made contact with the outer markings. It made her burn, and itch with hidden desires.

"I don't understand any of it Sasuke. I just know that I hurt, I ache, and I feel pain."

"So to dull that ache, you'd sleep with our Sensei Sakura? You've truly become the prize my brother planned you to be. A whore, a slut, a women who openly gives herself away…you think that I'd ever except you after all of that Sakura? What real man would want another mans used property?"

"Stop it Sasuke, just stop…you don't have to say those things to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry does the truth hurt? I haven't even begun with you Haruno Sakura and your already pleading for me to stop. Now you will tell me Slut, everything to the smallest detail of my brother has told you."

"He told me…that…I was his pet."

"Continue whore."

She cried, and sobbed at the cruel worlds of Uchiha Sasuke, as he pressed her against the wall of the apartment. His lips hung over her ear as he began to whisper cruel words, words that cut so deep inside her inner conscience that it made her gasp for air.

"He wants Naruto-Kun, because of the Kyuubi inside him."

"I already know that, tell me more…" He stroked her tear that stained cheek, he stroke with the gentleness that made her body freeze with fear. She could feel something wasn't right.

"He was going to use me for bait."

"Continue…" His lips began to kiss and nibble at her ear making Sakura tense in even greater fear. This was nothing like Sasuke.

"And when I returned home, I tried everything in my power to dull my ache for him, and I thought I hated him all this time. Now I realize that I fell in love with him…" Sakura stated in a whisper, before she found herself pushing herself to the toes of her feet so that her lips could crush softly into the man that loomed above her. Her kiss was soft and gentle and her arms wrapped around his neck tugging him closer to her. It was then that the disguise of Sasuke faded, and Itachi took its place.

"Please, Itachi….take me with you."

A smirk slithered like a snake upon the Uchiha's face. As his hand smoothed away the pink bangs that concealed her evergreen hues from his.

"Look at me," he commanded with a harsh use of worlds. She complied the second she heard his command. It was as if he'd mastered her, trained her for only him. She'd missed the control he'd forced upon her. She missed his commands, and his over dominate ways. She missed everything about him, down to the cruelness of his discipline and his methods of humiliation.

"You betrayed me, pet. Are you prepared for you punishment?"

* * *

Chapter notes: I want to thank each and every reviewer who reviewed the last chapter. I know that there are some of you who'd like to see this turn into a Kakashi Sakura Fanfic. I apologize that this isn't going to end up being a two sided fanfic. This is strictly Itachi Sakura, with some conflicts from other characters. So tell me, would you like for this story to end here or to continue? Where do you guys see this story going, or hope for it to turn? Do you want a happy ending or a sad ending? I'm debating either or, so you're input is very important. 


	12. Owning You

**Authors note**: I present to you, the next chapter. As a special note I'm trying my best to keep everything in tune with what I have originally planned for Envy My Pain. But, as you all can tell something's are changing as the story progresses. I never intended for this Fanfic to get this long, but it just sort of happened.

**Kakashi Sakura Debate**: Unfortunately, this will remain an Itachi and Sakura Fanfic. I will still leave tie-ins referring to Sakura's and Kakashi's feelings towards one another.

* * *

**Envy My Pain**

Owning You

By A Sinners Curse

* * *

Sakura had been habitually reminding herself that Itachi was a treacherously devious man, a Ninja who was dangerous to not only herself but to the very village she'd spent her life's existence in protecting.

Hesitantly she gazed up meeting with the scarlet-red pin wheels of his intoxicatingly deadly hues. She felt his breath whispering over the shell of her sensitive ear, as he consumed all of her senses like a suffocating blanket of destruction. He made a trial of goose bumps spike up and down the flesh of her arms.

Already Sakura could feel the essence of this mans anger, which was smoldering her insides. Sakura was too confused to comprehend his current state of jealousy. Itachi new his guard was down, but with her lack of knowledge on the opposite sex he knew he held the upper hand. Right now he could tell by her fears and uncertainty, that the situation was in his favor. A mischievous smirk, slid to the sensual curl of his lips.

She shivered with uncertainty and backed away from him. Sakura was trying her best to press closer to the wall so that she could distance there bodies. She could already feel her own pin wheels turning and curling within the depths of her stomach. Suddenly Sakura felt a bit sick. Itachi noted this, and he would not allow her any luxuries. Cleverly like a devious plotting weasel he mimicked her pull back and took full advantage of her emotions. He pressed his body flush with her own as his knee rose up as he tactically placed it between her own two legs. Now Itachi was holding her up into an awkward position that would leave her somehow exposed. It was easy to read her every emotion; it was her number one weakness that always left her exposed to the enemy. He smirked, a menacing smirk now as he unkindly grasped her slender wrist and pinned them above her head against the wall. He had pinned her so high, that she was on her tiptoes.

Her breathing was uneven, and slightly erratic with fear Itachi was embedding inside of her. Attentively she watched Itachi's lips move ever so close to her own. He hovered over her lips as his eyes watched hers with the intensity of a predator prepared to devour it's pray.

"So you've fallen in love with me Haruno Sakura, of Konohagakure?" He mused over her words that she'd used as a ploy to reveal himself. He grinned as he pressed his knee a bit more forcibly between her legs. She flinched slightly at the burning sensation that crawled up threw the pit of her stomach. Yet before she could even force out an answer he continued.

"Love, no. Lust, yes. Passion perhaps…There is no love in my heart Sakura. It would be a one sided feeling, just as much as your devoted love for your Copy-Nin Hatake. You see Sakura, you cannot love. I have not given you the will to love me, or anyone else. What you feel is the curse seal, and its pull." He was manipulating her emotions, using them and turning them against her. He was brainwashing her into believing that the coupling between her and the Copy-Nin was nothing more then the effects of the curse seal. He was manipulating her, and he was enjoying the pain that he inflicted upon her heart. He could see it in her eyes, the way the tears dewed over on the verge of spilling.

She felt the heat burn more; it was become more painful as she felt tears starting to form. She felt like crying out, pleading and begging him to stop but the pain was bearable enough to cage it inside then to succumb to him with her weakness.

Why was he doing these things to her? She was about to cry out, but Itachi could read her clearly, and before she could cry out she was silenced with his lips as he dominated over her. As he devoured her silent scream within the depths of his starved mouth. He had maneuvered her to a wall that was unnoticeable by the eyes of his ANBU team that watched outside. Skillfully he had noted threw out his guard shift all the blind spot within the small apartment as he memorized the entire layout.

Itachi had everything playing out perfectly. He brushed his fingers over the flesh of her stomach. Her body flinched in searing hot pain as she felt the marks on her stomach twist; it was then that she was forced to beg for mercy. She could feel the manipulation of his markings as they moved along her flesh agonizingly slow and painful. What was he doing?

"Please…the…pain."

"But, I thought you loved me Sakura," He gave a twisting menacing smirk that showed the true depths of Itachi's hate, "If you love me, you'll tolerate it for a bit more."

She wanted to tell him what a cruel bastard he was, but she had no choice but to tolerate the pain. She felt her body being forced even higher on the wall. Itachi was a good 3 inches above her. In his towering 175.2cm (69 inches) over average female height of 167.6cm (66inches). Before she could question him, or beg him she felt the blade of his kunai knife pressing up into the apex of her thighs. It pressed in towards the center of her womanhood. She had only tossed on an old training shirt of Kakashi's, she wore nothing underneath and she was afraid that he intended to use the blade to disrobe the underwear that did not lie beneath. She tensed, as her eyes locked to his with question.

"I thought you loved me Sakura, aren't you suppose to trust the ones you love?"

"I…I was being rash."

"Of course you were, pet. Does a Master not know his pet? Do you think I do not know your mind, your soul, and your every wanton need?"

"Please, why are you doing this to me?"

"Why? Does a Master need to explain himself?"

"Stop it Itachi, stop referring me to as a pet. Please just answer me damn it. Why did you curse me, why am I the main focus of this game your playing?"

"Main focus?"

His brows rose with question, as he tugged away from her. He gave her a sideways glance that made her feel the pressure of his aggravation, "Is the most brilliant Kunoichi of Konoha, that dense…or are you a mere idiot?"

She tensed at the insult, and she flinched away from his touch as his thumb drew over the curve of her chin. He tugged her eyes into focusing with his. It was an inner battle of debate for Sakura. She honestly had no idea what was going on anymore. Wasn't she the main focus? Wasn't Itachi here for her? Or was it Naruto? She tensed, as she tried to fight back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Sakura. You are only a small piece to the puzzle, a dispensable piece at that. Should you refuse your part in the game, you'll be forfeiting your life. Even so, I have other means of obtaining my goals. You Sakura are just simply a part of one plan, which I've formulated. No true Shinobi would walk into the enemy's layer without a set of back up plans. Now, are you going to accept your punishment for your betrayal?"

"Betrayal?"

"Oh, so were back to the clueless twit again. Very well, I shall remind you Sakura. I shall remind you in a way, where you'll never forget."

The evil comas of his eyes began to spin. Itachi was locking her into his Mangekyo Sharingan hypnotism of control. He was using Tsukuyomi, a form of an illusionary world that mimicked the replay of what her and Kakashi had been performing a few hours ago. In this world he tortured her with the memories of what there passion had been like. It was painful because she realized by watching the illusion that even though she was so captivated in the heat of passion, she could see that Kakashi was not as enwrapped as much she had.

Was this what really happened? How did Itachi know everything they'd done together? She heard her own voice in the emptiness of this world, as she cried out Kakashi's name in the throes of passion. It made guilt crawl up her spine. Itachi didn't care about her, her feelings, her wants, or her needs. Itachi was a selfish human being, who was forcing her to see the lies in whatever tryst her and Kakashi had. She couldn't help but cry, because she felt the open ended of the pain of Kakashi's rejection.

Suddenly when she thought she could bear the pain not longer a fuzzy haze captured the illusion and it seemed to fade into a different scene. This scene was when Kakashi rejected the ideas of a relationship between the two of them. It broke her apart, because no matter how much she wanted to close her eyes in pain…she couldn't close them. She was forced to watch every emphasized syllable of his dismissal. No matter how hard Sakura tried, she could not void out the images. She was being forced to watch every detail, and every second of her betrayal. She understood, she understood now that Itachi was hurt. The illusion began to fade, and there he stood with a deadpan expression. His eyes read as blood. Tainted in the innocents he'd murdered throughout his Shinobi existence.

"Please, please Itachi-Sama. I understand, please…just stop making me repeat this horrible feeling," Sakura cried out the illusions figure. She fell to his feet pleading for him to end her misery.

She felt her body being pulled painfully from the world that Itachi had woven upon her, but when she awoke she found herself hunched against the wall, alone. It was no longer morning it was close to dusk. Had she been out for that long? She flinched as she felt every muscle in her body ache, throb, and twitch. That world, whatever world he had sent her into…that was a prison or another form of hell. She hesitated as she tried to regain all her muscle movements. When she began to get back her motor skills she took notice to a crisp envelope that rested on her lap. She glanced down, and noticed the fine print of "My Pet," imprinted on the envelope. The seal was distinctly the same symbol of his ring.

She grasped carefully, as she wobbled stood up. It was not like him to be as hazardous as to leaving her unconscious with a note. He was leaving a paper trail, and who was he to think that he could run around in concealment of an ANBU Captain. Didn't he know her better? She could easily rat him out, and he'd be in danger of capture or even worse. She tensed at the thought of Itachi's death. He was certainly too strong to simply go down without one hell of a fight. How many lives would be endangered for the capture of one S Class villain? She couldn't do that; she couldn't simply snitch him out and risk endangering the village. Sakura knew she'd already done enough damage to Konoah she didn't want to inflict anymore worse then what she already has.

She slid to the kitchen table, where she laid the envelope out. Should she read it? What were the consequences of reading it? Would she be forced to aiding a villain, and betraying her village? No, Sakura knew in her heart that she was bounded to the friendships and the community of Konoha. She loved them to much to hurt them, but she felt the weakness of Itachi's control pulling her into an opposite direction. Itachi' was pulling her into a direction which would lead her into a decision that either meant her life, or the life of her loved ones.

She knew that in here heart and in her mind that she'd have to sacrifice her life. Her mind was already made up. She'd never risk the lives of her friends, and family. She'd have to self sacrifice herself for the cause of Konoha. To protecting and securing it's future. She knew even before she'd open the letter what she'd have to do. She'd have to do the most dishonorable thing, Haruno Sakura would commit suicide. This left Itachi with acting out on one of his other plans. One of his plans that didn't evolve her betrayal, with caution she unsealed the letter. She opened it up and her eyes grew wide with shock. Her heart beat seemed to be racing away and humming with uncertainty. Right there in fine print, the starting words to his letter.

_My Pet,_

_Before you think about killing yourself little one…I want you to read of your alternatives. You are to read my instructions before you carelessly act out. Your weak right now, your openly exposed and you do not have me at your side to comfort your fears and anxieties. There will be a time, when I will return to collect you. Be ready for me Sakura, because you will not be returning back to Konoha. I've made the decision of keeping you indefinitely. You will find that your seal is completed, and with that you will carry on the obligations of becoming the Mother of my child. You have no choice in the matter, and if you even consider being as weak as to kill yourself then you must take in the recognition that you'd also be killing the life of an innocent. Could you live with such guilt as destroying something you've craved sense childhood? Now there are two pages inscribed with two different paths. You will be challenged with each virtue and each sin. All is need is the prick of a fingers blood_.

"Ouch," Sakura shook her finger in the air, as she felt the smallest of pricks on her index finger. She yanked back her wounded digit as she lifted it to her lips to suck on it. Already a drop of blood bleed threw the thick papyrus looking paper. "Damn it, and here I thought I'd avoid all this." She sighed, as she continued to read out the rest of his letter.

_Be careful Sakura, I'd hate you to be too careless. You do not wish to empower my anger, Sakura. I will return, and you will be ready to accompany me. I wish you the best of luck on your test. It was the same test that I was forced into taken when I was accepted into becoming a recruit. Now before I go, I have one more thing to tell you. There was a time and a place, when you were no more older then 10 years of age. You where a child that no one understood. No one accepted you, and you were labled a freak by your peers. Now I want you to recall a moment in time when you were accepted into the Konoha village, there was a boy no much older then 15 who whiped away your tears. I wan't you to remember what that boy told you Sakura. I want you to remember everything that happened, and then you'll understand everything._

_Love,_

Master

Sakura gave a low growl, uttering a curse. The last part was a mockery to her intelligence. He didn't know a damn thing about love, let alone commitment. She'd be damned if she gave birth to his child, what was he talking about any way's. She pulled up her shirt, and she noticed that the markings were only one. It was the three commas of his Sharingan. Yet it was placed over her womb, she slid her hands over the markings and she felt this urge to itching it. She felt funny, a bit off centered as she made her way to her room. She was prepared to change into her uniform and march down to the hospital. But, before she could complete her thoughts of changing she noticed two pages in addition to his letter, it was then her eyes grew in open shock. She was trying to recall the age of ten, she remembered only a bit of what had happened. She remembered she'd been given the cold shoulder by her class mates, and she was left defensless. A boy, who was already an ANBU captain. A boy that made her nervious due to his power, and his strength. He'd wiped away her tears, spoke words that only she could hear. He swept her off her feet, and when he departed she had given him a freshly picked flower...and she told the stranger that she wanted to marry him. He only offered a half-smile and a small chuckle to show her how adorable she was. He patted her head and walked off. It made sense, now. Why she liked Sasuke so much, maybe it was because he was so much like that dark knight that came to rescue her. Was...was that boy Itachi?

"You've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

**Foot Notes**: To all of my faithful readers, and reviewers. I want to thank each and every one of you for leaving your idea's and your feedback to me. Everything that is sent to me is read and considered. I will continue this story, until I hit a dead point. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please feel free to leave back your ideas. I love your feedback, and your reviews keep me inspired. I'm hoping to hear from you guys, and get some more ideas for the next set of chapters. I can't promise you a happy ending, but I won't disapoint. Please, let me know your ideas. 


	13. DajaVu

**Author's notes: **Greetings and salutations to all of my wonderful readers, and more importantly to my reviewers who keep me inspired! Luckily for you guys I was been experiencing blackouts a work, which isn't so lucky for the Army but very good for the story. . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**This is a Flashback:** Mainly this is in and out of Itachi's prospective of the _past_. (I have a strange style to writing, if you guys haven't already noticed). This whole idea has been burning inside me all week, I finally got to sit down and jot down a few ideas for this chapter during a blackout in Iraq (Sweet no work). I'm a better typist then I am at hand writing (without spell check I am hopeless), so it took me some time to figure out how I was going to use my draft. I hope this is good, and explains a bit more to what's happening on in the story.

* * *

Envy My Pain

Déjà vu

By: A Sinners Curse

* * *

Darkness seemed to loom over head, as storm clouds began accumulate above as crimson hues began to interpret and analyze the sudden change of weather. There were a lot of things about Itachi, which most people couldn't understand. Itachi had a gift, and with his gift came the title and forced responsibility of being not only the prodigy of Konohagakure, but also to his clan. Itachi's early years of childhood consisted of being pushed, pushed, and pushed into completing every task he was given. Not only was he forced into completing each task but he was to complete each of his tasks with accuracy and to execute them flawlessly with unnamable and unimaginable grace. 

Every second, of everyday Itachi was forced into maintaining a militant form of barring. He was never permitted or allowed the luxuries of a childhood and its freedoms. Unlike his younger brother Sasuke who was consistently overlooked by their father and Clan. Itachi had envied Sasuke's freedom. Yet no matter how much freedoms Sasuke was given he disregarded it as a plague. He spent most of his time trying to be like his bigger brother, he desperately envied the spot light that was always upon his older brother.

Itachi had watched the growth and the maturity of his younger brother. For a long time now, Itachi saw the potential in Sasuke rival that his own. He saw the ambitious crave and the unnamable need to be the better son. Unfortunately for both brothers no matter how much Itachi tried to redirect there fathers attentions or how much Sasuke studied and excelled…their father was too preoccupied in trying to mold someone who didn't wish or crave the need in being molded. Itachi no matter his beliefs would never wish this role on his younger brother. More importantly he was determined to keep his brother blinded in the bliss of ignorance as long as he could. He didn't want Sasuke to discover the dark secrets of there Clan.

Let his foolish brother believe in the tale tales, and the fantasies of what the Uchiha Clan fed him. This was his burden to carry, and he'd carry it for as long as he was willing to carry it. Itachi knew it was hard escaping a destiny that you were forced into. Itachi's abhorrence for his father was growing each and every day. Itachi was being forced into enslavement and bound to the Uchiha Clan's success or failure. Yet even in his dark cocoon of unnoticeable hate Itachi had grown an awkward warm spot for his younger brother. Sasuke was too young at the time, but there were many moments when Itachi would hope that his brother would exceed him, and take on the family name. He'd slip towards the crib late at night…telling his brother, "Grow up, little brother."

Itachi, was heartless conscienceless and merciless. True. But, even a human can be human. Yet, what Konoha did not know, was that he secretly made a name for himself. A name under a masked minion who brought about small genocides and chaotic crisis's over the five countries and surrounding borders. No one knew that a fifteen year old boy could be so compassionless. It was ironic, hero by day villain by nightfall. The image of a faceless mercenary was painted on the pages of many bingo books. His rank was not only an ANBU captain, but also that of an S ranked villain. He was a prodigy born of high nobility form one of Konohagakure's most prized and honored Clans.

No one had ever tied to two-to-two together. It was always like chasing a ghost. Yet his ghost had been discovered through the eyes of a brilliant villain. A villain who'd been watching the boy's aimlessly massacre the lives of innocents in his own gain to discover his forgotten identity. So long had he been forced to live in the shadows of what he really was. Forced to be something he wasn't and to live the life of something he had no interest in being apart of. He'd spent only a few months under the false pretense of being the 'good guy' while he secretly stole secret information of an organization that at that time was left unnamed. He'd sworn his undying loyalty for this secretly dark ominous group of evil and he'd sworn his allegiance to a man who'd given him an identity.

In a months window frame Itachi took it as an opening to search for real potential within the village. Yet the only delay was from his former friend Shisui Uchiha. He'd messed up everything with his meddling and his questions. Shisui began to integrate Itachi's sudden leave of absents, and then he began to ask him questions pertaining to him neglecting his responsibilities. It was becoming a troublesome issue, and Itachi couldn't afford in having his plans screwed up because of one technicality. Up until Shisui's planned suicide, everything had been running smoothly. He'd been instructed in locating information pertaining to the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi. At this point only Konohagakure's adults knew who the container was. It was forbidden to talk about, it was one of the forth's dying wishes. Or so the roomer had it. At that point Itachi was still a bit too young to recall all the events of that night. What benefited Itachi the most was that he was an Elite Ninja, who was highly respected among all the ranks in Konoha. No one suspected him of treachery, so it would be easy for him to take full advantage of all the scrolls, and study materials that enclosed very detailed knowledge of the demons, and known vessels.

Leader had stressed the importance of the nine-tailed fox. For whatever reasons, Itachi complied. After all evil was finally giving him a real name, a real meaning to life, a life where he could alter his destiny. He was reshaping the very tool that Uchiha Clan had made. Yes, he'd become a tool of destruction, a cocoon of hate that raged within him.

At this time, the information that Leader was looking for was limited. Itachi knew that it would be simple to narrow down possible suspects of the vessel. It wasn't hard to narrow down possible children that in that time where all estimated around his little brothers age, and class. After that it was the process of elimination.

Haruno Sakura. She was one of the possible suspects, and Itachi made it his own personal vendetta to identify all the children. When he stumbled upon Sakura, he knew almost right away that she wasn't the Kyuubi. Yet she was an outcast—Kunoichi, and for her class to treat her so callously he reconsidered his first observation. He'd second guess himself, and he'd see if she was the one that Leader was looking for. He watched from the sidelines, as the children ridiculed her, and teased her. She was pathetically weak.

Itachi approached her in a field of flowers, where she sat alone in a class outing for academy students. It was a perfect chance to use to his advantage. When he approached she was in a disarray of tears, and her cute nose was blemished with the kiss of red as it sniffled to retract the snot. Itachi lacked pity, everyone's lives had there challenges to them. Yet she was terrified of mere words, words of simple childhood ridicule about a perfectly normal shaped forehead. He failed to understand why this girl took these things so personal.

"You shouldn't let them get to you." His voice was smooth, and deep.

Why did Itachi care? He didn't, he reminded himself. He just needed to portray someone who'd sympathize with a child so he could get whatever information it was that he needed. Itachi crouched down to her eye level as he drew his thumb lazily along the curve of her cheek capturing her pitiful stray of tears.

She sniffled and flinched under his touch, and the intense onyx hues.

"I know." Her voice came out weak and shaky.

"If you know, then you should maintain your Shinobi barring at all times. You'll let everyone see your weakness."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Sakura, tell me something. Do your parents coddle you to much? Perhaps this is the reason why you are unable to mentally protect yourself."

"My Parents?" Itachi's body tensed, so she was an orphan then? Possibly to be the expected vessel to what he's been looking for.

"My parents aren't Shinobi, Sir. I don't think they'd understand the difference between parenting and coddling." She sniffled again, swiping away her wet nose with the sleeve of her hand."

He would have sighed in relief if he had, had it in him to do so.

"Well, then you must be more disciplined. If you keep this up you'll never gain my little brothers attentions."

"Is it that obvious!? Wait, Sasuke is your little brother!?" Her eyes lit up, and her stance seemed to hype up with some unseen eagerness.

"Yes," Itachi offered the girl the youth of his half-attempts to smile. She was defiantly different then most Kunoichi.

"But, my brother is much like myself. He only admires strength. He'll be to preoccupied trying to outdo me, so you'll need some extra props to obtain Sasuke's attentions little one." Itachi was about to crouch up, but he found himself tangled in the young girls arms. Sakura had pounced the ANBU captain with a hug. Itachi tensed, he'd never been hugged before, and the closest he'd ever been in interaction similar to this was with his younger brother. Itachi gently patted the girls back, unable to do anything more. He gently pried the girl away, and he looked down upon her with the intense gaze of bewilderment. Was this child, honestly that innocent?

"Sakura, tell me. Are there any orphans in your class? Anyone who's perhaps who's a bit different." Time to take advantage of her eagerness to pleasing him.

"Why?" He hadn't expected that.

"I'm an ANBU Captain Sakura; do I need to explain myself?" He came out smooth, casual, yet a bit of sternness with it. He needed to add a bit of edge to himself.

"Um, no Sir. I'm sorry…and the only person I can think off is Naruto, and Neji."

"Thank you little-one." Itachi stood up, untangling her from his leg.

"Please…please don't go."

"Unfortunately, I have to leave Sakura."

"Well…um, will you marry me?"

Itachi would have laughed, if he had it in him to do so. But there was much inside Itachi that was caged within in. He had a lot of hate, and anger. He could only off her a disgruntle grunt.

"I do not wish to ever marry, but I will let you in on a small promise. Between you and I," Itachi crouched down again, and picked up a very beautiful daisy. It was a fiery reddish orange. "If I where to ever think of something similar to marriage, you'll be in my thoughts." Before he could do a quick hand seal and vanish, she'd captured him in another hug.

"So you don't think my forehead is too big?"

"Sakura, you'll have to get over your fears in order to become great. You have to overcome the limitations of society. If you choice to be lend blind like a sheep among the heard feel free to do so, but you'll never exceed worrying about trivial things such as your forehead. You can either be a leader, or be a follower."

Sakura twisted the stem of the flower within her fingers. "What do you like Sir?"

"It's it obvious Sakura? Leaders are what shape the world. The ones who fallow will eventually despair and dissipate and with it they will be forgotten."

"Oh. That sounds ugly."

"Hn." He was slightly annoyed now.

She was still hugging him, and when she finally was pushed away by a gentle shove. He gave her a small half attempt at another smile before he disappeared. Sakura sighed, before she went back to picking flowers alone. In the bliss of her ignorance, Sakura never saw Itachi approaching a young blond haired girl. He ducked down, and whispered something in the girl's ear, before he vanished completely.

It was then that Ino befriended the young girl Sakura. Know one knew what Itachi had whispered in the young blonds ear, and no one knew if he'd used the ability of his gift to do so. Did he use his Sharingan pinwheels to entrap the girl in some kind of trance? Whatever Itachi had done, he'd saved Sakura from humiliation and teasing, she had a strong popular girl to keep her leveled out. Itachi allowed Sakura a friend, something Sakura had never had before.

There was that question, the pull of force that made you ask, why? Why would someone who was plotting the death of his best friend, his family, and his entire clan take pity to a whinny, pitiful, weak, and fragile little girl? Maybe it was the potential that Itachi saw in those large green-hues, or maybe it was the fact that she'd offered him something he'd never had the luxuries of having before, a simple hug. Itachi was wanted not only by Konoah's leaders, but by the Kunoichi's as well; already his family was receiving proportions on brides, and uniting other clans. Itachi threw all potential brides out the window; he was not emotionally or physically interested. Yet, he'd be lying if he didn't admit to enjoying the taming of older and sometimes younger woman. Itachi found it pleasurable, taking an intelligent, gifted, leader, and making her submit. Yet, even that was boring anymore, almost dull. He was so mentally stressed by his father's demands that he lost his sexual apatite. Shisui Uchiha was another troublesome addition to his mental stress level. Unfortunately Shisui was going to end up giving him the ultimate power of the Uchiha clan.

End of Flash Back

Sakura got a chill, something that seemed to crawl up and down her skin as she made her way towards the hospital. It felt so weird, but something made her thing, "Déjà vu." She began to look up towards the rooftops of buildings, as she felt this urge of panic begin to consume her.

_Should, I turn this letter in? _

_[Well, you know…it's something an honorable Shinobi would do. Of course STUPID, what are you waiting for? _

_I don't know anymore. What if I am pregnant? _

_[Well I mean the worst that could happen is that, Tsunade makes you give it up._

_I couldn't do that._

_[We both wouldn't want to do that, but it's a possibility. _

_No._

_[We have too._

_No we don't. _

_[Well what the hell does that stupid letter say anyways? _

_I don't understand any of it. _

_[Ugh. You are so impossible. _

_Shut up, you are me. So technically where both impossible, but we have to leave. _

_[Oh, and go where?_

_I donno, anywhere that's away from here. _

_[You know, Sasuke's been back for awhile. We should go…_

_Out of the question, are you kidding me? Sasuke would kill me! Or worse do something unimaginable to sabotage Itachi._

_[Um. Yeah, isn't that the correct thing to do?_

_If you're me, and I'm you…then you should know that I'm in love with him. _

_[Okay, but we still…have to do the right thing. Don't we?_

Sakura clutched her head, and she wanted to scream. She was driving herself crazy; she had to stop talking to herself. She wanted so desperately to march into the front doors of Tsunade's office and have all her problems solved. She wanted this never-ending nightmare to end. Sakura paused, he lifted the page up to her view and her heart began to thump. On one page there was an inscription of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, on another sheet there were the inscriptions of the Seven Deadly Sins. None of this was making sense to her, what did he mean by this.

Itachi watched her, from afar. He was hidden in the shadows of the buildings rooftops, as he watched her with the intensity of a predator. Little did the girl know that she was yet to become completely his, only a little bit more. She wasn't pregnant, but he'd leave her to believe in the possibility, it would play to his advantage. He mused, over his tactics and his scheme. Anko was a perfect ploy, everyone was so determined that the key to the puzzle was for Sakura to be impregnated. What fools, to think that a tool like Haruno was to be used as simply as a simple means of a procreation tool. Of course, by the time Konoha discoverers her true purpose it'll be too late for them to stop things.

These where the last step to his primary plans. Haruno Sakura would finally submit to his will. Itachi had spent most of the evening reflecting on all this and his tactics. He was already formulating backups, and theories and possibilities of changes.

Fate, it was so fragile and so easily corrupted by the worlds influence.

Itachi knew that the righteous, and the wise and what they do are all tied into the hands of fate, no man knows weather love or hate awaits him in the afterlife or even in the life of the living. All share a common destiny—the righteous and the wicked, the good and the bad. There is no difference between the clean and the unclean, those who offer devotion and there pledge to there friends, family, and village…and then those who betray. This is the evil in everything that happens under the sun: The same destiny will overtake and conquer all. The hearts of men are full of evil and there madness in their hearts when they lived, and even afterwards when they join the dead. Itachi knew that while he was alive, he had hope—

Itachi slid a hand threw his hair as he remembered the last words of his brother, replaying over and over again. "Why, why did you kill them?" Even now he could still see his younger brother's tears of weakness; it made something inside of Itachi clench, something he couldn't understand or phantom. It was an emotion he'd never felt before. Again another flashback struck him, "Grow up, Little brother." Itachi's eyes began to burn with rage; he needed to silence his thoughts. He had to concentrate on the mission. His hand slid over the ANBU chest plate, where he held firmly over the left side of the shield. What was this…this alien feeling that was consuming him? What had that bitch done to him. Itachi snarled, as he began to follow her. This was her fault, for making him remember things. She was triggering these feelings. Once this was over, he'd be glad to finally kill that annoying girl. To kill her would end his insanity of the past.

Sakura began to read the last of the Seven Deadly Sins, at the bottom there was a note inscribed for her to read. For the living know they will die, but the dead know nothing: They have no further reward, and even the memory of them is forgotten. Their, love, their hate and there jealousy have long since vanished; never again will they have a part in anything that happens under the sun.

_What does this all mean? None of this makes sense, that...man is mad. _

_[I think it means, where in trouble._

* * *

**Footnotes:** Some of the last of my story was taken from Ecclesiastes 9. It just sorta seemed t o fit to story perfectly. It's got a poetic touch to it. Shrug Of course I sorta altered it to fit the fanfic but I think it worked. Okay, and now I'm ready to hear what my readers have to say. I know I know Sakura isn't pregnant. Unfortunately that's not what the curse seal is, it was merely a theory and Itachi being evil. Don't worry I hope to have a lot more explained in the next chapter.Tell me what you guys liked, disliked, what you'd like to see? I love reading your reviews. 


	14. To My Readers

To my Readers: Please do not despair I have not given up on this story and I promise you I've not abandoned it

I don't quit that easily!

To my Readers: Please do not despair. I have not given up on this story and I promise you I've not abandoned it. I've been extremely busy with the military and I'm already on my second tours overseas, and with that I've had little to no time at all to sit down and write a decent chapter not to mention the writers block that comes with it. It's hard enough to find a good internet connection. I am currently working on a chapter now. I can't really say when it will be up but I will make it long and worth your wild. Please be patient I know it's been a long time but I'll make it all worth it. Thanks to all of you who've waited. I apologize a hundred times.


	15. Kunoichi

**Author Notes**: It's been a difficult few months, so bare with me for a little bit on the updates, there not going to be as fast as I'd like them to be. I appreciate all of you for your patience and support it's what keeps this story going.

* * *

**Envy My Pain**

Kunoichi

By: A Sinners Curse

* * *

A dark silhouette of a forebodingly disturbed man sat motionless upon a small tattered and disheveled futon. The room was dark and dank much like the man who now currently occupied it. It was a refuge for the wicked now.

The small townhome had been abandoned after Orochimaru's attack a few years ago; it would seem that this particular section of Konoha got overlooked during the rebuilding and the revival of Konoha. 2X4 wooden boards covered up most of the windows capturing most of the daylight, trying to steal its way into the darkness. I looked as if a heavens arms where reaching out towards the unknowable and unnamable darkness trying desperately to capture it in its magnificent grace of warmth and security.

He sat there waiting to see if the kunoichi would turn in the scrolls and disclose the information of his whereabouts. He was interested in testing her trust level, even though she didn't have any reason to trust him. She should turn him in, but he had a funny feeling that Sakura cared too much to do the worse. She'd follow his plans even if she didn't know she'd be manipulated in doing so. She was easily read, and when the door to his room creaked open, he couldn't help but hold back the smirk that hid under his raven locks that cascaded down his broad shoulders.

"What took you so long…?"

**At the Hokage's Tower: **

Sakura stiffened as she stood in front of the Hokage's office. The large heavy oak carved doors stood in her way and the scrolls held tightly within her grasp. She could feel her heart racing; already she felt the pulse thumping rapidly at her aching temples. She felt sick to her stomach as nervous butterflies danced inside her stomach. She'd been in this office a million times, she knew the person behind that door better then most, yet she couldn't figure out why she had the a panicked feeling that seemed to be hindering her from knocking on the door. With a sweaty palm she raked hesitantly on the heavy door. It was soft, and so unlike the pink haired kunoichi who was always so brash.

Sakura had always been a very vociferous woman if not a bit to strait forward at times. Sakura was much like the Godaime herself both of them equally blessed with extreme power. She wasn't someone you'd ever define as normal; with her pink colored hair and her jade hues. She was very gifted and very unique, with that she was held with high merits and standards by her superiors and peers alike.

Sakura heard a deep voice from behind the door; it seemed strung with irritation, "Enter!"

She took a deep breath as she pushed through one of the double doors. As she entered she turned slightly to close it behind her.

"Oh, sorry Sakura I didn't know it was you." Brown hues met with green.

"It's okay," Sakura offered a mediocre smile, "I'm use to you by now."

Tsunade gave her a warm smile as the Godaime's eyes diverted from the stacks of paperwork in front of her something rare for Tsunade to do. Sakura had her undivided attention, and it seemed to add to the burden of the young Kunoichi's heart as her green eyes averted to the floor. Suddenly her sandaled feet seemed more interesting.

"Tell me Sakura, how have you been managing these last few weeks?" Worry was etched upon the Godaime's face.

"I-Itachi came last night…"

"What happened?"

"He left me two scrolls," _should she tell that he'd left a secret note for her to come and see him? Should she tell the Godaime where Itachi was hiding? _

Sakura moved forward placing the two scrolls upon her desk, her green eyes finally meeting with the woman's before her.

"Where is he Sakura?"

"I-I don't know H-he…" _She was lying to her mentor and she hated herself for it. _"He'd delivered them to me while I was sleeping. That's all he left for me, and that makes me believe that the ANBU platoons integrity has been compromised."

"So you think that he's impersonating an ANBU member?" Tsunade lifted her brows. The Godaime had much faith her ANBU squads, and the possibility of security breech made her a little uneasy. Sakura new that Konoha underestimated the S Class villain.

"I don't think Hokage-sama I know." Sakura took her eyes from the floor to meet with Tsunade's fierce gaze.

"Itachi was a prior ANBU captain as I'm sure you've already either figured that out on your own or have already made the assumption. It would be easy for him to slip on the disguise of an ANBU member with ease. He has knowledge to some of Konoha's darker deeper secrets, things that even I am unaware of. So he's already changed his disguise. In spite of this I'll issue out a warning to the squads I've got deployed out, and send some to the ANBU headquarters." Tsunade gave a glance towards her pupil. She noticed Sakura's personality change towards this.

"Sakura, I've known you for a long time now…what's really going on Sakura?"

Sakura looked away, she couldn't face her mentor. She knew that her eyes would betray her. Her greatest weakness of all was that she wore her emotions on her sleeve. She knew that she doubted her current moral standards, for a criminal who'd slaughtered his entire family. She was protecting an S Class Villain and she hated herself for that. She knew that she couldn't deny the truth for to long. Tsunade knew her too well for her to keep this game of manipulation going.

"He's here," She said softly as she lifted the stray note that was stuffed into the confinements of her pocket, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

"Sakura, do not apologize. Never apologize!" The Hokage's voice was loud, and demanding. Sakura eyes shot up to clash into the honey brown hues of the Godaime.

"There are things that are occurring around us that are out of all of are hands. Be honest! I've helped sculpt and mold you for years now, Sakura. I have nothing but confidence and high beliefs in you. I'd never have chosen you as my apprentice if I didn't have complete and utter confidence in the person you are."

Sakura felt a burning at her eye lids; she tried her best to blink it away. For once in her life she wanted to be strong, but like always the tears of her hearts confliction bled out in crystal white tears as they caressed there down along her cheeks. "I love him Tsunade-Sama."

The Godaime gave a sad look, a look that made Sakura feel even worse. It was a look that made her feel the sympathy behind the powerful almighty Godaime. She felt pity for Sakura, and Sakura could read the emotion better then any she'd ever seen through her mentor's eyes. They were windows to her very soul, which showed Sakura how much she was hurting for Sakura's misfortunes.

"Sakura, there is something that I must tell you. It's my time to be honest. You may not like the outcome of what is occurring or what is happening, but you must understand the truth and the reality of our lives as Shinobi. You are first and foremost a Shinobi of Konoha that is your primary occupation." Tsunade gave a sad look. It was a look that made every muscle in Sakura's body tense with tension.

"Sasuke has been under orders to follow you," The Godaime raised her hand, "Before you cut me off let me finish," She continued with a strict firmness, the kindness leaving her voice.

"We made a deal with the younger Uchiha. The deal was to allow him the opportunity to seek out his brother in return he'd surrender to Konoha authorities. That is the only reason why Sasuke has returned to this village." Tsunade watched as Sakura fidgeted around. She could tell that her pupil was deeply bewildered, and angered at the fact that she'd been deceived.

"Somehow unbeknown to all of us he'd known you'd been Uchiha Itachi's main target and Sasuke's been trailing you for a long time now, even before we knew that Uchiha was after you. It would seem that you were deployed out like bait and when you were returned home it made it more difficult for Sasuke to keep an eye on you. We don't deal with criminals and I wouldn't have agreed to the terms Sakura, but the counsel has outvoted me. It would seem that the Uchiha's bloodline is of high standards to some of the older families that still have political power over Konoha's government."

"So you knew that Itachi was…"

"Yes, we knew just about everything. Sasuke kept up with his daily reports, one of the requirements to this underhanded deal that the nobles made." Tsunade looked at her student she could tell the hurt in the young Kunoichi's eyes.

"Sakura don't take this as distrust on your part. I would never doubt your judgment. This was out of my hands and you must understand that and despite the counsel superseding me on this decision I'll still stand by there side and say that the decision did have your best interest at heart. You are very important to this village and its future Haruno Sakura. When I leave this world, you'd be my next successor as my medical counterpart."

"My best interest?" She was confused, hurt, and felt deceived by everyone she knew and loved.

"Tell me Hokage-sama what is my best interest anymore?"

"Sakura…" There was warning in the elder woman's tone, and Sakura knew that she was overstepping her bounds as a subordinate to her superior.

"No, no more misconstruing the truth between us. You laid down the rule that there would be nothing but the truth discussed now. Tell me where is Sasuke-kun is? I at least have the right to know that much!"

"The scrolls that were laid on your table where already looked at to include the note that you have hidden away in your pocket of the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade saw Sakura shiver. It had the Godaime tense, something wasn't right.

"The scrolls you have were meaningless Sakura. They were old second hand scrolls that had been used as a ploy to hide an old curse seal in them, which was intended for Itachi's younger brother, not for you. The scroll states a set of complex tasks that leads an individual on nothing but a wild goose chase. It's like a mock treasure map, only meant to mislead the reader." The Godaime continued, as Sakura glanced at the scrolls.

"The Heaven and the Sin scrolls that Itachi entrusted to you, where used years ago as prank to treasure hunters, the scrolls supposable lead the seeker to immortality. It was a way to cheat the Gods a myth that got out of hand."

Tsunade glance towards the window averting her gaze from her students before she continued, "You were just a ploy Sakura, apart of a bigger game that you know nothing about. You have to stop this, despite your feelings for Itachi you have to let them go. Both of the Uchiha brothers are using you."

"I can't." The two hardest words the kunoichi had ever spoken in her life. She thought of the time when she'd spieled her heart and soul out to a selfish boy whose only porpoise in life was to seek revenge, and how much he'd meant to her despite his indifference towards her. She even told him how far she was willing to go to prove that undying love for the selfish boy. She'd thought that had been the hardest moment in her life, but this here and now was the hardest moment in her life. Sakura felt her stomach freefall like a pit fall to hell, as she faced the Godaime who was her mentor, her friend, and the village leader who was feared throughout the Shinobi world.

"Sakura do not do what I know you're thinking to do. I will stop you, do you understand?"

"I understand that you have duties and responsibilities to this village Hokage-Sama," Sakura paused as her eyes met head on with her mentors, "I expect you to stop me, but I know deep down inside my heart that you won't. I believe that there is more to this game then we all know. I don't believe Itachi is who he has betrayed himself to be. Sasuke will regret this if he does what he plans to do. Please, do not try to stop me Hokage-sama."

"I can only by you a little time Sakura and that is all that is all you're allotted. Get out of here! I want you to know that before you leave that Hatake Kakashi wanted me to tell you these passing words," Sakura saw the pain within the depths of those large almond colored hues. She knew that her mentor was deeply hurt. She saw the confliction of the Godaime, but she understood that she had to stop a blood shed.

"No matter the outcome in this conflict, he will love you."

"Tell him, I said thank you," She whispered softly. It came out weaker then she'd wanted to, but the gratitude behind it was there. Her eyes drifted to the window. The curtains swaying open behind the Godaime's desk. Wisped away like a summer's breeze. She knew that Tsunade would have to deploy some of Konoha's best in retrieving her. Time was clearly against her, and she had to get to the construction part of town.

When she arrived, she'd seen something she clearly didn't expect…

* * *

**Footnotes:** I know this isn't that long, but it's better then not being updated I suppose. The manga has moved on so much that it's hard to keep up with trying to keep things somewhat close to the Anime. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have more chapters up soon. Please Review! Let me know how you guys like this chapter.

-A Sinners Curse


End file.
